


Жестяные птицы

by 2sven, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Detectives, M/M, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Жестяные птицы издалека похожи на настоящих, ими можно отпугивать скворцов и голубей.





	1. День первый

Дверной колокольчик гулко звякнул, Эйдан сделал вид, что не слышит. Какого черта, в конце концов, уже ночь, он спит. Он посмотрел на большие деревянные часы — очень смешно, полночь. Шуточки в стиле Дестини.

Может, это она?

Эйдан отложил книгу и сел на кровати.

Бом-м-м.

Эйдан потер шею. Мысль о том, что Дестини вернулась, не очень-то радовала. Раздражала, если честно, умерла так умерла. Ну то есть уехала так уехала, зачем нужны эти возвращения? Он уже привык снова жить один…

Вздохнул, слез с кровати, подтянул домашние штаны с собачками и поплелся открывать.

Бом-м-м.

— Да слышу, слышу. — Эйдан пальцем прижал колокольчик, проходя мимо. Он любил эту допотопную конструкцию — полированное дерево, тусклая латунь. Но не любил громкие звуки.

Он распахнул дверь, на крыльце щелкнула, включаясь, лампочка.

Пусто.

Эйдан высунулся в осенний прохладный мрак, покрутил головой. Никого. Мальчишки балуются? Но почему датчик движения на них не сработал?

Как же тут холодно после теплой постели, Эйдан поежился. Ну, не сработал и не сработал, что за событие. Он с раздражением захлопнул дверь и вернулся в спальню. Ему было неловко за облегчение, которое он испытал. Да, он рад, что это не Дестини. А как иначе? Он от всей души желал ей счастья, возвращение бы означало, что ничего у них с Никки не вышло, Эйдану такой вариант совершенно не нравился. Дестини хорошая, они отлично прожили с ней четыре года, при том что жить с кем-то без любви — задача непростая, даже те, кто души в друг друге не чает, спотыкаются о бытовуху. А они с Дес ничего, даже не ссорились почти. Хорошо жили.

Если совсем уж честно, отвыкать было тяжеловато, хоть Эйдан и считал себя одиночкой по жизни. Но теперь-то он вернулся в свое нормальное состояние, зачем снова ворошить…

Ладно, если бы Дестини пришла, он бы ее принял. И они снова бы жили себе спокойно, городку новый повод для сплетен, там как раз только-только устали перемывать высосанные из пальца подробности ухода жены от помощника городского шерифа. Эйдан не сомневался, что версий было множество, он отлично знал, что такое здешние скучающие жители. Особенно жительницы. Скорее всего, победили те из них, кто припомнил синяк у Дестини на руке и на лбу. Кто, в самом деле, поверит, что тридцатилетняя женщина лезла на яблоню, потому что ей нравится сидеть на ней по вечерам и смотреть, как где-то там, в сиреневой, рыжей или красноватой, смотря какая погода, туманной дали проходят поезда? Понятное дело, ее избивал муж. По нему сразу видно, что за мрачный тип.

Эйдан ухмыльнулся и забрался под одеяло.

Да, он мрачный тип.

Ещё не хватало, чтобы его считали добрым и лезли со всякой ерундой типа кошечек на деревьях и расшалившихся детей.

Бом-м-м.

Черт.

Вставать снова не хотелось. Эйдан лежал и слушал звонки. Они шли через равные промежутки, он следил по часам: полторы минуты тишины и снова бом-м-м.

Он решительно поднялся, снова вышел на крыльцо и как следует огляделся для очистки совести, а потом запер дверь и снял колокольчик с крючка.

Сейчас он ляжет спать, а завтра посмотрит, что случилось с этой штуковиной. Вот так, проблема решена. Если он кому-то нужен, есть телефон.

***

  
Ему снилась собака. Большая, тяжелая, она ходила и дышала. Когти цокали по деревянному полу, иногда собака сглатывала, а потом снова дышала — тяжело, будто ей жарко. Эйдану тоже было жарко, и эта собака злила, какого черта она ходит тут и мешает спать?

Откуда вообще собака?

Он мучительно выдрался из сна, протянул руку к лампе и заморгал, привыкая к свету.

Приснится же такая дрянь! Ведь как наяву, что ходит и ходит…

Эйдан отпил воды из стакана и щелкнул выключателем.

Проклятье, что за ночь.

Едва он закрыл глаза, собака снова принялась ходить.

Эйдан взвился с подушки, включил свет и сел, озираясь.

Конечно, никакой собаки нет!

Он протянул руку к лампе, выключил ее и прислушался к темноте.

Вот, дыхание и цокот когтей.

Включил — тишина.

Выключил — тишина.

Вот то-то же.

Эйдан закрыл глаза, полежал, дожидаясь появления звуков, но их не было.

Он поворочался немного и наконец заснул.


	2. День второй

Утром он осмотрел звонок, повесил колокольчик на место, и тот больше не звонил. Эйдан вышел за дверь и нажал кнопку — бам-м-м! — работает. Простая вещь, чему тут ломаться. А вчерашнее… Эйдан ничего не смыслил в электрике, но знал, что на гирляндах есть небольшая коробочка, заставляющая лампочки мигать, и предположил, что какой-нибудь любознательный школьник вполне мог приделать такую штуку к проводам его звонка. Не то чтобы он был знаком со здешними школьниками, но они-то его наверняка знали. Значит, могли счесть свою шутку очень остроумной. Или перед Хэллоуином тренируются.

Эйдан осмотрел проводку, где она была видна, никаких приделанных коробочек не обнаружил. Вообще ничего не обнаружил, кроме старой женской заколки, зачем-то всунутой за пыльные проводки. Эйлан вытащил ее, осмотрел и выкинул.

Может, не розыгрыш, а сбои в электросети? Да и пусть, не так сильно произошедшее его взволновало, чтобы затевать целое следствие.

А что собака была сном, Эйдан не сомневался вовсе. Бывает, снится, что ты проснулся. Некоторые в туалет так «идут» или на работу, а он всего-то слушал гуляющую туда-сюда собачку. Не выспался немного, конечно, но вреда никакого.

Утро выдалось холодным, туманная дымка ещё ползла по озеру, но из-за леса уже полыхало рыжим солнце, и настроение у Эйдана было отличное. Подумаешь, для утренней пробежки теперь приходится надевать толстовку, разве это беда? Ночные события без тени сомнения были им определены в категорию «чушь, забыть». Зачем об этом думать, когда трава мелко искрится на солнце, стайка птиц на проводах — как серые бусины, ладошки листьев блестят мокрым и ярким. Привет, октябрь! В наушниках Daft Punk и все в мире прекрасно.

Офис шерифа встретил запахом кофе — верный признак, что шефа на месте нет и в ближайшее время не будет. Старик Гудситт года два назад попросил кофе при нем больше не пить: ему врачи запретили, не мальчик уже, мотор барахлит, вместо блаженной горечи он теперь хлюпал по утрам травяными чаями, которые готовила ему миссис Гудситт. Как эти чаи сочетались с ежевечерними возлияниями шефа, Эйдан очень не понимал, но в просьбе не видел особой проблемы — «Синий гусь» через дорогу, и ходить туда на завтрак часиков в десять, а на ланч часика в два стало для него ежедневной традицией. У него там и столик любимый завелся, маленький, в углу, можно спокойно перекусить, не опасаясь залить клавиатуру или обляпать бумаги. Рэдинг не Чикаго, с суетой покончено, никаких сэндвичей и пончиков на ходу, никакой беготни. Куда бежать, зачем давиться всухомятку и капать кетчупом на колени? Спокойная размеренная жизнь на свежем воздухе, вот что такое Рэдинг.

Милли приветственно подняла чашку и подмигнула.

— И где же наш старик сегодня? — поинтересовался Эйдан, наливая кофе себе.

— Инкассация банка. — Милли вытянула толстенькие, столбиками, ножки, отхлебнула из чашки и покачалась в кресле. — До завтра мы шефа не увидим, смена Эскудеро.

Эйдан кивнул. В банке было два охранника, Эскудеро и Фриас, оба темноволосые здоровяки, только первый старше, толще и кудрявей. Вот с ним-то, бывшим одноклассником, шеф и отмечал каждую удачную инкассацию загулом в барах соседнего Финдли или Уэстона. В подопечном Рэдинге шеф не пил никогда, хотя вряд ли тут кто-то считал его трезвенником. Второй охранник, Фриас, нигде не пил, да и по возрасту шефу не в друзья годился, а в сыновья, поэтому инкассации с ним Гудситт называл неудачными.

— Что-то зачастил. — Эйдан порылся в памяти. — Прошлый раз тоже Эскудеро был?

— Повезло, — пожала плечами Милли. — А может, поменялись или Фриас заболел.

Эйдан припомнил Шона Фриаса, которого хоть на плакат «Настоящий Американский Сержант» и сама мысль о нездоровье которого казалась нелепой, но одернул себя. Внешность сплошь и рядом обманчива, а лично знакомы они не были: Фриас жил тихо и законов не нарушал, а Эйдан не сопровождал инкассации, его подготовки не хватало на полные шерифские полномочия, получать которые он не видел смысла, Гудситт ни за что не откажется от прибавки к своему жалованию за услуги по сопровождению ценных грузов.

— У меня сегодня визит в школу, опять драка. — Милли сморщила нос. — И опять жалоба на Дугласа Пенна.

— Это мальчик с ДЦП?

— Точно. Агрессивное поведение, драки.

— Да ладно. Какой из него боец?

— Понятно, что никакой. Они его доводят исподтишка, а когда он срывается, делают честные глаза и говорят, что это он начал, потому что озлоблен и завидует нормальным, здоровым людям. Так и говорят, прямо в глаза мне! Придушила бы щенков. Ты представляешь, что из них вырастет?

— Успешные люди, — пробормотал Эйдан, разбирая бумаги. Поддерживать разговор ему не слишком хотелось, а Милли, он точно знал, очень легко разговорить и очень трудно заткнуть.

— Это уж точно! Если ты спросишь меня, я тебе скажу вот что — это работа Элизабет. — Милли подождала, когда ее спросят, кто это, не дождалась и продолжила: — Сестра этого мальчика. Вот уж породистая сучка, вся в мамочку. Но все с рук сходит, понятное дело, она же фарфоровый ангел, сама невинность. Такие всегда ни в чем не виноваты, я-то повидала. Почему блондинкам всегда больше верят? И пес меня возьми, если это не она подзуживает парней, Гарсию и этого, как там его, такой весь из себя кукла Кен с виду? Тоже не помнишь? В общем, эти двое заводилы. Но что делать, не знаю, я и сама в школе звездой не была. Как вообще с такими справляться? Эйдан?

— А зачем это все Элизабет? — Он отложил листы, в которые пялился, просто чтобы не проявлять заинтересованности.

— Ну как же! Она местная королева красоты и считает, что такой брат ее позорит. Требует, чтобы его отправили на домашнее обучение или ещё куда-нибудь.

— С какой стати? Раз он учится в старшей школе, значит, с головой у него все в порядке?

— Ей просто не нужен брат-урод, что тут непонятного. И ее мамочка придерживается того же мнения. У идеальной Маргарет Пенн не может быть такого сына. Знаешь, странно, что она его в детстве с лестницы не скинула.

— Нимб бы поблек.

— Точно. — Милли вздохнула. — Серьезно, Эйдан, что мне делать? Я с ними уже два раза беседовала, они нагло смотрят и говорят, что ничего не делали. Вот у тебя в школе как было?

— Никак. Не помню проблем. — Эйдан снова взял бумаги в руки, так врать гораздо проще, способ проверенный.

— Наверное, был спортсменом? И все девочки строили тебе глазки?

— Нет, я не был популярен. Но ко мне не приставали.

— Ну понятно! При таких-то габаритах, — Милли всплеснула руками, обрисовывая в воздухе треугольник, — мало кто рискнет.

— В школе я был просто высоким. Серьезно, Милли, я не знаю, чем тебе помочь, и мало в этом понимаю. Был бы я старшим братом, я бы просто набил морду тем, кто доводит инвалида.

— Но я-то набить не могу! Не допрыгну! — Милли развела пухлыми ручками. — И я вроде как заместитель шерифа. Может, ты сходишь, а, Эйдан? Жалко мальчишку, очень жалко.

— У него есть какие-то друзья?

— Не думаю, ну кто захочет стать объектом насмешек школьных звезд. И вот ты, например, хотел бы с ним общаться? Честно? Ведь нет, а? То-то же. Нам всем неловко рядом с такими людьми, ничего не поделаешь. А ещё знаешь, что я думаю? Что если я начну с таким человеком общаться, он в меня вцепится как клещ, ведь он страшно одинок. Ты меня знаешь, Эйдан, я общительный человек, но даже меня такая перспектива пугает.

— У меня свои дела, Мил. И я правда ничего в этом не понимаю.

— А я схожу за тебя к этой Морган! И что там у тебя ещё? Собака Свенсонов? Туда тоже! Я же не сваливаю на тебя свою работу, Эйдан, я просто не могу помочь этому мальчишке, а у тебя может получиться.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ну ты такой… Тебя все немного опасаются. Ты непонятный. Суровый.

Эйдан поймал себя на желании возразить, ограничился кивком. Да, он такой. И да, он сходит.

Милли что-то ещё щебетала, Эйдан допивал кофе и не слушал.

***

  
В юности — совсем ранней, щенячьей — Эйдан думал, что настанет момент, когда он раз и станет взрослым мужчиной. Ладно, не думал, просто как-то подразумевалось, что со временем он станет умнее, голос его — ниже, а слова — значительнее. Два первых пункта кое-как сбылись, а третий оказался нелегкой задачей, значительность и весомость никак не приходили сами, как бывает у некоторых. Видимо, длинных сутуловатых парней ей не комлектуют, тем более тех, кто выглядит слишком молодо из-за светлой кожи и пухлых губ. До всего пришлось доходить самому — раскачивать плечи, отращивать щетину, учиться производить впечатление. Он наблюдал за людьми, которые казались ему авторитетными, и постепенно нащупывал правила игры: говорить мало и веско, смотреть прямо в глаза, не делать мелких движений, следить за мимикой и спиной, и таких ещё пунктов двадцать. Это работало! Оказалось, что людям совершенно не важно, сам по себе ты такой или только делаешь вид, видимых признаков значительности достаточно. Позже, работая в полиции, Эйдан столкнулся с досадным пониманием, что достаточно не для всех, природная сила характера и безбашенность некоторых порой оказывались серьезной проблемой, и хуже всего был молодняк, но Эйдан умел учиться.

В школе Рэдинг Хилл он готовился столкнуться с проблемами как раз такого рода, наглые мажоры или зазвездившиеся спортсмены. Но парни перед ним были самыми обычными. Черт его знает, как они вели себя с Милли, но сейчас сидели спокойно, ровно, без показного равнодушия или ухмылок. Куклу Кена, как выяснилось, звали Филиппом, Гарсия оказался черноглазым широкобровым красавцем-латиносом.

— Хагерт, офис шерифа. — Эйдан откинулся на спинку стула, положил ладони на стол и замолчал.

Парни вежливо ждали продолжения, его не было.

— Мы вас знаем, офицер, — сказал Гарсия. — Вы по поводу заявления?

— Каким спортом занимаетесь? — Эйдан не стал отвечать на вопрос.

— Футбол, — кратко ответил Филипп-Кен. Глаза голубые, подбородок с ямочкой, короткий нос американского мальчика хороших кровей, рукава белоснежного поло облегают мускулистые плечи. И этот человек жалуется на нападение инвалида, ну-ну. Эйдан покачал головой:

— Я гляжу, вы двое самая подходящая цель для мальчика, который ложкой в рот не с первого раза попадает.

— В этом все и дело! — горячо возразил Гарсия. — Все видят нелепость происходящего и говорят — не может быть! Они его чем-то достали, и бедный мальчик просто потерял контроль. Ловко! И никакой он не мальчик, ему двадцать.

Эйдан помолчал, глядя на парней. На щеках Гарсии алели пятна. Действительно возмущен?

— Офицер, у нас выпускной класс. — Филипп говорил монотонно, будто сдерживался. — Мы с Гарсией намерены поступить в хорошие колледжи, мы много для этого работаем, на родительские деньги нам рассчитывать не приходится. Нам не нужны проблемы. Оно того не стоит, понимаете? Дуглас и так обижен судьбой, он всю жизнь проведет в этом городке на шее у родителей… Какое нам до него дело?

— Это он к нам лезет! А действительно, почему бы ему этого не делать? — полыхнул наконец Гарсия. — Он портит нам репутацию, выставляет уродами и может заниматься этим сколько угодно, потому что ему ничего за это не будет, он же инвалид! Все просто помешались на толерантности!

Эйдан заметил легкое движение — Филипп, видимо, пнул друга под столом, призывая заткнуться. Это сработало, Гарсия умолк и отвернулся к окну.

Помолчали.

— Я могу поверить, — медленно произнес Эйдан, — что вам двоим нет дела до Дугласа Пенна. Но всем известна позиция его сестры. Вы ведь встречаетесь, Филипп?

Гарсия бросил быстрый, почти незаметный взгляд на товарища, и Эйдан с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Он ничего не знал о личной жизни этих двоих, но попал с первого выстрела. Гарсия может быть сколько угодно красив, но у дочери члена городского совета наверняка есть четкие цели в жизни, и в целях этих должны присутствовать буквы В, А, С и П.*

(*WASP, традиционное сокращение для богатых белых: White Anglo-Saxon Protestant)

— У нас хорошие отношения, — сдержанно ответил Филипп. — Мы учимся вместе много лет. Элизабет никогда не просила меня…

Эйдан поднял палец, делая знак остановиться, и Филипп послушался.

— Зачем вы подали заявление? — спросил Эйдан. — К чему шум, если вас выставляют уродами и вы теряете репутацию?

— У нас нет другого способа, офицер, — пожал плечами Гарсия. — Не драться же с ним. Вы как это представляете? Но безнаказанности не должно быть, вы согласны?

Эйдан смотрел в честные открытые лица этих двоих и думал, что нужно нащупать в классе оппозицию — она всегда есть! — и побеседовать с кем-то из них. Уж больно гладкая эта парочка, хорошо подготовились.

— Спасибо за беседу. — Он поднялся. — На сегодня всё.

И парни послушно вышли.

Странное у Эйдана осталось послевкусие от этих двоих. Они могли быть действительно не виноваты и могли быть хорошими лжецами. Но все-таки зачем они, такие красивые, успешные, здоровые, подали жалобу в полицию? Что-то здесь не вязалось… Школьники не так решают свои проблемы. Или времена настолько изменились?

Эйдан решил заглянуть к директору, и мистер Честем, седовласый и осанистый, охотно согласился на беседу. Он признался, что эта история ему тоже совершенно не нравится. С Дугласом прежде не было проблем, он очень хорошо учился, с товарищами имел ровные отношения. Нет, близких друзей, кажется, у Дугласа никогда не было, но не было и конфликтов. Нет, мистеру Честему не известно о фактах травли Дугласа, в его школе такого никогда не было и не будет. Да, он замечал за Дугласом некоторую агрессию, но ничего предосудительного, и вопрос уже обсуждался с его матерью. В любом случае, если у Дугласа возникнут сложности с обучением на общих основаниях, школьный совет рекомендует его перевод на домашнее обучение.

На том и расстались.

По сути дело яйца выеденного не стоило, Эйдан это понимал, но невозможность однозначно оценить ситуацию и вынести решение раздражала. Он наметил себе встречу с Дугласом и Элизабет. Интересно будет посмотреть, что они скажут. А ещё нужно не забыть про оппозицию, в каждом классе есть одиночки, чаще всего непрезентабельные, но умные, независимые, со своим мнением по каждому вопросу. Они есть, Эйдан точно это знал, он сам был таким.

Остаток утра он провел на Восточном шоссе — это место офис шерифа не оставлял без надзора, потому что трасса Т-82 который месяц на ремонте и шоссе стали использовать как объезд на пути к Линноксу, количество транзитных машин удвоилось, многие ещё норовят поддать газку, досадуя на задержку, а в Рэдинге тут расположен супермаркет и музей, не хватало ещё городу несчастных случаев.

После часу Эйдан пообедал с Милли, что его нисколько не порадовало. Он предпочитал проводить обеденный перерыв спокойно, в одиночестве, лицом в угол, чтобы не здороваться с посетителями «Синего гуся» и не думать о них. Первое время ему пытались составить компанию и поболтать о делах, но довольно быстро поняли, что от заместителя шерифа ничего не дождаться, кроме каменного выражения лица. Только Милли было ничем не смутить, и Эйдан, мысленно вздохнув, решил извлечь из досадного обстоятельства хоть какую-то пользу. К тыквенному пирогу он уже знал двух кандидатов на роль одиночки в нужном ему классе. Милли считала, что сами по себе держатся розоволосая пирсингованная Бетси, и угрюмый носатый Айзек. Последний был сыном миссис Хайтл, владелицы «Синего гуся», и Эйдан счел это воздаянием ему за испорченный обед. Прямо сейчас можно будет расспросить парня, что ж, очень удачно.

От предложения побеседовать Айзек так напрягся, что Эйдан заподозрил, будто тому есть что скрывать. Они вышли на веранду дома Хайтлов, где никто им не мешал, и кое-как поговорили. Именно кое-как. Эйдан всегда считал себя человеком неболтливым, но Айзек устроил ему мастер-класс настоящей молчаливости: он выдавил из себя от силы слов десять, зато разнообразно жался, морщился и замирал в нелепых позах. Но чем дольше Эйдан на это любовался, тем крепче убеждался, что дело не в нечистой совести Айзека, а в его жуткой скованности и стеснительности. Когда выяснилось, что офицер интересуется не им самим, а его мнением об однокласснике, Айзек тут же приободрился. Видимо, нечасто кто-то придавал значение его суждениям.

К изумлению Эйдана, Айзек заявил, что Дуглас притворщик. Не без труда удалось выведать, что Дугласа якобы видели гуляющим у озера в одиночестве, и тогда он двигался почти нормально, только чуть-чуть хромал. Отсюда вывод — в школе он придуривается, чтобы все с ним носились и нянчились. Историю с нападениями на Филиппа и Гарсию Айзек объяснял той же жаждой внимания и говорил об этом с такой искренней злобой, что Эйдан задумался — этот парень не любит лично Дугласа или его бесит, что кто-то более жалкий, чем он, смеет требовать к себе внимания? В личные психологи к подросткам-лузерам он не нанимался, потому просто попрощался с этим разоблачителем инвалидов, но заметочку себе сделал — версия Гарсии-Филиппа побеждает.

Это раздражало.

Эйдан хлопнул дверцей своей машины и закурил. Он не питал иллюзий по поводу инвалидов: в отличие от тех, кто видел их только по телевизору, Эйдан слишком многих знал лично. Большинство из них на ангелов похожи были мало, и это понятно, поживи-ка беспомощным и безнадежным. Добряк и весельчак Хью Блатт, с которым Эйдан работал в Чикаго, был ранен при пожаре и после ранения вернулся в участок в кресле совсем другим человеком. Конечно, не хотелось думать, что бывает только так. Дуглас все-таки не переживал травму, он такой с рождения, растет в хорошей семье, посещает школу наравне со здоровыми. Нет, Эйдан не станет считать его подлым манипулятором только потому, что он инвалид. И травить человека не позволит, это его долг, в конце концов, не допустить, чтобы Рэдинг прославился школьной стрельбой. А в школе Рэдинг-хилл явно творилось неладное, он это чуял.

Эйдан выбросил окурок в урну и тронулся от обочины. Раз его пост на Восточном шоссе до конца дня приняла Милли, ему, пожалуй, стоит съездить по жалобе на Оук-роуд, там кто-то повадился разбрасывать мусор из баков по чужим газонам.

Эйдан ехал неспешно, разглядывая полупустые улицы. У церкви трое рабочих обновляли заборчик, женщина с коляской помахала ему рукой, и он ответил на приветствие, хотя понятия не имел, кто это. Мир чуть выцвел по сравнению с утренним великолепием, небо блекло, солнце затягивало белой мутью — погода все же портилась.

Эйдан проехал мимо банка, махнул рукой шерифу Гудситту, подпирающему полицейскую машину: рубашка, по обыкновению, разошлась на пузе, на лице благодушная расслабленность и седая щетина, в руке банка с напитком. То есть до инкассации за полдня дело так и не дошло? Старый пройдоха, лишь бы не работать.

Ожила рация.

— Эйдан, Милли, кто из вас сейчас ближе к Западному? — Лорен, городской диспетчер, на южный манер тянула слова, хотя жила в Рэдинге точно дольше, чем Эйдан, который оставил в Чикаго лишние «д» и больше не пытался изображать собачий лай как «роф-роф»*(примечание: для чикагского диалекта характерны произношение th как d и замена некоторых гласных).

— Лорен, я ближе. Что там?

— Грузовик при развороте потерял доску, она разбила витрину книжного. Ну, знаешь, на углу? Она у него съехала, доска то есть, и он когда повернул…

— Понял. Пересечение с Сансет?

— Да-да, там хозяйка эта, как ее… Фитчер! С кудрями. Она очень ругается.

— Понял, еду. — Эйдан улыбнулся. Он прожил в Рэдинге четыре года, но его все ещё умиляла здешняя домашняя атмосфера. Никаких тебе сухих «Ближайшему экипажу прибыть на пересечение Сансет и Западного, код такой-то». Ему это нравилось.

Он подъехал в разгар скандала — кудрявая владелица требовала от водителя грузовика немедленно вытащить торчащую из витрины доску, а тот доказывал, что раз она вызвала полицию, то это теперь место преступления и ничего трогать нельзя. Мнения тех, кто оказался поблизости, разделились.

Эйдан поморщился, выставил руки, требуя тишины. Дождался ее, показал всем чистый лист и попросил свидетелей записать на нем свои имена и телефоны, а сам пока осмотрел и сфотографировал место происшествия. Ущерба долларов на пятьдесят, ухмыльнулся он про себя. Или даже пятьдесят пять.

Рация щелкнула и ожила снова.

— Эйдан! Эйдан! Эйдан, ты где? — визжала Лорен. Эйдан в жизни бы не подумал, что эта медлительная, невозмутимая женщина способна на такие вопли.

— Я у книжного. Что случилось? — Эйдан быстро отошел от навостривших уши свидетелей.

— Эйдан, банк! Там что-то... там убийство! Там ограбление! — Крики Лорен наверняка услышали все, кто хотел. Эйдан досадливо посмотрел по сторонам. Ну точно, вон те парень с девушкой уже переглянулись и пошли к машине.

— Еду, — коротко бросил он. Нашел глазами владелицу книжного и водителя. — Ваши данные записаны, можете ехать. Вы можете вызывать ремонтников. Остальное обсудим позже.

Эйдан как мог ровнее прошел мимо зрителей к своей машине, он чувствовал, что за ним следят, его реакции ждут, а нет ничего хуже испуганной власти.

Демонстративно спокойно он сел в машину и тронулся. Только за поворотом машина взвыла, ускоряясь.

К банку он подлетел минуты за три, выскочил и замер, не зная, куда бежать.

На тротуаре перед разбитой витриной стояли на четвереньках и лежали люди — красные, растрепанные, с мокрыми лицами. Кто-то кашлял, кто-то блевал, кто-то пытался встать. Лицом вниз лежала, разбросав руки, девушка со светлыми волосами — неподвижно. Эйдан заметил на полу посреди банковского зала шерифа Гудситта, бросился внутрь, но тут же зажмурился и выскочил обратно: в банке невыносимо воняло газом. Вытирая нос и глаза рукавом, Эйдан нащупал рацию:

— Лорен! Лорен! Три девятки!

— Что?!

— Вызывай подмогу из Уэстона! И Милли!

— Я ей уже сказала!

— И врачей! Офицер ранен!

— Да! Я сейчас! А кто офицер?

Кто-то кричал:

— Я все видела! Я видела, он уехал туда!

Эйдан задрал форменную рубашку с живота на лицо, прикрывая нос и рот, зажмурился и снова бросился внутрь.

Он успел ухватить шерифа за руку и даже протащить немного к выходу, но приступ кашля скрутил его, и Эйдан на четвереньках, как и все прочие, вывалился на тротуар с текущей по подбородку слюной и слипшимися ресницами.

Визжа тормозами и сиреной подъехала машина.

— Не входить! — прохрипел Эйдан. — Газ!

С грохотом обрушилось стекло второй витрины, Эйдан мысленно сказал спасибо тому, кто додумался. Разбивайте нахрен их все!

— Эйдан, там шеф!

— Знаю! Нужны маски!

Вокруг кричали, галдели, с чужой помощью Эйдан кое-как встал, ему в руки пихали салфетки. Сквозь мокрые ресницы он увидел, как к ним бегут те самые парень и девушка, которых он видел у книжного, держат что-то в охапку.

— Вот! Респиратор! И очки! — Парень сунул в руки Эйдану строительные полумаски, одну натянул на себя, потом очки и кинулся в банк.

Эйдан успел оттолкнуть девушку, которая попыталась сделать то же самое. Он сам, почти слепой, потому что очки нихрена не спасали, натянул маску и побежал помогать парню вытаскивать шерифа.

Дальнейшее слилось для Эйдана в непрерывный ад. Он задыхался, хрипел, кашлял, его рвало. Он корчился на асфальте и думал, что это конец.

Сколько минут прошло, прежде чем он смог снова дышать и приоткрывать глаза, он не знал. Просто в какой-то момент он услышал приближение сирен.

К ним шла помощь.

***

  
К моменту прибытия подкрепления из Уэстона Эйдан уже все понимал.

На банк напали при инкассации, и произошло все очень быстро. Человек в противогазе бросил что-то вроде гранаты со слезоточивым газом в зал и вошел. Пока посетители корчились на полу и слепо бились о стены, он забрал мешки с деньгами и содержимое сейфа за кассами, где всегда держали двести тысяч на случай необходимости.

Что было дальше, видела только свидетельница из магазина напротив: человек в противогазе вышел с большой сумкой, бросил ее в машину и уехал.

Все.

Шериф Гудситт умер от сердечного приступа.

Из банка пропало почти полмиллиона.

***

  
— Ты куришь, сынок? — Шериф Уэстона, немолодой, сухой и очень загорелый, кивком головы пригласил Эйдана выйти из офиса на улицу.

Они сели на скамейку под желтеющим кленом, помолчали.

— Помню времена, можно было спокойно курить прямо в кабинете, в своем кресле. — Шериф Пайнс предложил Эйдану сигареты, тот качнул головой, отказываясь. — Теперь все не так. И у вас здесь… История.

Помолчали снова. Если Пайнс ждал от Эйдана каких-то слов, ему следовало бы сказать прямо, каких именно, потому что он понятия не имел. В его голове звенела пустота — перегруженный событиями и обилием информации мозг просто взял паузу. К тому же болело в груди и горле, не до разговоров. Кое-кого из посетителей и вовсе госпитализировали.

— Принято решение не разглашать настоящую сумму, в СМИ пойдет формулировка «При попытке воспрепятствовать ограблению банка от сердечного приступа скончался шериф города Рэдинг». Чтобы, знаешь, без сенсаций, понабегут же…

Эйдан криво усмехнулся. Ну понятно, городской совет уже подсуетился, понажимал кнопочки. Маргарет наверняка подняла на ноги армию школьных мамочек, теперь ведь недостаточно провести беседу с редакторами «Рэдинг дэйли» и местного телеканала, теперь нужно позаботиться, чтобы при поиске в интернете название города было по-прежнему связано не с ограблением банка, а с отдыхом на чудесном озере.

— Ты знал, что Рэдинг собирался сокращать расходы на полицию? — продолжил Пайнс и снова получил в ответ только неопределенное движение плечом. — Три человека слишком много для крошечного тихого городка, где не бывает преступлений. Но Гудситту оставалось всего ничего до пенсии, вот и решили подождать. Воспитать, так сказать, смену. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Эйдан не понимал и не пытался, ему было все равно.

— Шерифом, конечно, назначат тебя, ты идеальный кандидат. Ну, поначалу временно, до выборов. Только наверняка они проблемой не будут. Ты ведь служил в полиции, верно я слышал?

— Чикаго. Убойный отдел.

Пайнс замолчал, явно удивленный. Хмыкнул, поправил шляпу.

— Что-то пошло не так, а?

Эйдан снова пожал плечами. Что тут ответишь? И да, и нет. Если бы он хотел, он бы остался в полиции Чикаго. Но он не хотел, он искал тихой жизни и нашел ее здесь, в Рэдинге. Как он думал.

— Не больно с тобой поговоришь. — Пайнс затушил сигарету, и Эйдан подумал, что сейчас он поднимется и уйдет, но ничего подобного, шериф только поправил шляпу и продолжил: — Я к чему веду. Это все ляжет на тебя одного, сынок. ФБР проконсультирует, но даже не приедет. Мы им неинтересны, знаешь, у них теперь главное — это террористы. Попали бы вы в федеральные новости, глядишь, вам прислали бы следователя из управления штата, но ваши огласки не хотят. Так что даже после такого город вряд ли расщедрится на сохранение полного штата. Ты и эта твоя пухляшечка, вот и все. Может, добровольцы…

Эйдан поморщился. Добровольцев он не любил, в них вечно лезли типчики с больным самолюбием и тягой к власти. Пайнс заметил его гримасу, засмеялся.

— Тебе нужно учиться работать с людьми, сынок. У всех есть недостатки, но всех можно как-то использовать. Ну да ничего, это придет с опытом. Ваш город договорился о сотрудничестве с нашим на время этого расследования, а дальше сам, сам… — Пайнс поднялся. — Мы сегодня закончим с оформлением происшествия и уедем, у нас своя работа. Я могу прислать тебе одного из замов, Лукаса, толковый парень. Хоть по виду и не скажешь, конечно.

Эйдану хотелось отказаться, хватит с него нового на сегодня, но он одернул себя. Он ведь даже не представлял себе, как завтра будет жить. Теперь, когда он не один из замов, а шериф. На нем весь город и это проклятое ограбление.

— Спасибо, буду признателен, — выдавил он.

Пайнс кивнул. Его светлые глаза смотрели остро и внимательно.

— Надеюсь, сработаетесь. У вас есть кое-что общее.

Эйдан заставил себя поднять брови и изобразить заинтересованность.

— Когда-нибудь он тоже меня сменит, — пояснил Пайнс. — Надеюсь только, что в менее экстренном порядке. Сколько тебе, сынок?

— Тридцать два.

— Хороший возраст, чтобы стать шерифом, нам с Гудситтом было меньше, когда… — Он помолчал. — Но тогда люди и взрослели раньше, как считаешь? У нас уже были дети. У тебя есть? Нет? Вот видишь. А в наше время не иметь детей в таком возрасте считалось странным.

Пайнса как будто расстроила эта мысль. Он вздохнул, отсалютовал в знак прощания двумя пальцами и вернулся в офис.

Эйдан не пошел за ним, он посидел ещё какое-то время, собираясь с мыслями. Для него начиналась новая жизнь.

Он ее не хотел.

***

  
Эйдан всегда понимал, что Рэдинг не Чикаго, но это сравнение всегда было в пользу маленького городка, Эйдану нравилась размеренная жизнь без серьезных преступлений и больших трагедий. Однако события этого дня самым суровым образом напомнили ему о недостатках Рэдинга — ограниченность средств и ресурсов, здесь не было патрульных, которых можно было бы отправить на опрос существующих свидетелей и поиск возможных, некому было поручить не требующую ничего, кроме аккуратности и времени, работу вроде сбора записей с камер, отсутствовала должность следователя, допотопные компьютеры раздражали медлительностью.

Криминалисты из Линнокса закончили свою работу и уехали. Полиция Уэстона помогла чем смогла и отбыла тоже. Остальное — сам. С небольшой помощью, Лукаса пообещали прислать завтра, а Милли валилась с ног, и Эйдан ее отпустил часов в девять.

Сам же, вымотанный до предела, добрался до своего дома только к полуночи.

Накрапывал дождь, дорожка блестела в свете фар.

Щелкнула, загораясь, лампа на крыльце.

Эйдан открыл дверь, включил свет и побрел к холодильнику. Разумеется, чуда не произошло, никто не принес и не положил в него никакой еды. Он пошарился в шкафчиках, нашел коробку сухих завтраков и бутылку воды и побрел к дивану, чтобы съесть свой жалкий ужин хоть в каком-то комфорте.

И замер.

Посреди гостиной густо поблескивала темная лужа с мелкими брызгами по краям.

Уже догадываясь, что он увидит, Эйдан поднял голову. На потолке растекалось багровое пятно.

Механически, как робот, Эйдан опустил на диван свой несостоявшийся ужин и вытащил из кобуры пистолет. Покрытые ковром ступеньки лестницы не скрипнули, пока он медленно, окаменев спиной, поднимался на второй этаж.

Он давно там не был. Пока здесь жила Дестини, это была ее часть дома — две мансардные спальни, из которых она занимала только ту, что окнами на озеро. Им обоим нравилась иллюзия обособленности, и Эйдан поднимался на второй этаж только по необходимости, раза три за эти годы, не больше. Точно так же как Дестини никогда не заходила в его спальню на первом этаже. Общими у них были только гостиная и кухня.

Эйдан замер, прислушался.

Тишина, ни звука, кроме его собственного дыхания.

Сейчас, насколько он помнил, будет небольшой холл с окном и ограждением пролета, слева и справа двери. Судя по пятну, ему нужно было попасть в ту спальню, что пустовала. Не заперта ли она?

Эйдан плавно отжал ручку и быстро распахнул дверь.

Проклятье, нужно было прихватить фонарь!

Он метнулся влево в надежде, что тут, как и во всем доме, находится выключатель, вжался спиной, выставив пистолет, и ударил по клавише.

Свет залил пустую комнату с подсыхающей лужей посередине. По запаху было ясно, что это кровь, но чья, откуда, почему здесь, черт побери? Эйдан подошел ближе и увидел выведенное багровым слово «Убийца».

Ещё час он обшаривал в доме каждый уголок, влез на чердак и спустился в подвал, проверил все до единой двери, каждый шкаф, бойлерную, не пропустил ни одного окна.

В доме никого не было. Он был заперт. И в нем была разлита кровь.

Эйдан подумал, что в таких случаях нужно вызывать полицию, усмехнулся иронии ситуации и привалился к косяку. Ноги не держали. Напряжение отпустило, зато навалилась неподъемная, вязкая усталость.

К черту полицию. Да и кого звать? Будить Милли? Звонить в Уэнстон?

К черту. Подождет до завтра.

Эйдан вернулся в гостиную, посмотрел на еду — равнодушно, аппетит пропал. Он выпил воды и побрел в спальню. Не умывшись, не раздевшись, рухнул на кровать и провалился в сон.


	3. День третий

Ему снилось, что рядом с ним ходит собака. Ходит и тяжело дышит. А потом снилось хлопанье крыльев и птичьи крики, это было странно, это пугало, но он так и не смог проснуться.

В серых рассветных сумерках он наконец разлепил глаза и увидел на полках и на стуле птичьи силуэты. Крупные, черные, вроде вороньих. Они были неподвижны, и Эйдану в дремотную голову пришла нелепая, но приятно-утешительная мысль, что это Дестини расставила свои работы. Он закрыл глаза и проснулся снова уже от ударов в стекло и грохота: рассвело и вороны возобновили попытки вылететь наружу, путаясь в жалюзи, каркая и теряя перья.

Эйдан вскочил, распахнул окно, и птицы одна за другой бросились на свободу. Вместо ночных гостей в комнату ворвался сырой утренний ветер. Он уже содрал дымку с озера и теперь разгонял жиденькие тучи. В просветах розовело.

Ежась, Эйдан кое-как приладил жалюзи на место, смахнул с кровати несколько перьев и забрался обратно под одеяло.

Ему нужно было подумать.

На мысли о мистике Эйдан даже отвлекаться не стал, он верил только в ее имитации с какой-то целью. Вытянуть деньги из доверчивого лоха, например, или выжить кого-то из дома и завладеть им — вот это нормальные, понятные причины. Но не мог же кто-то на полном серьезе рассчитывать, что он, зам шерифа, а теперь шериф города, пускай крошечного, но все-таки взрослый мужчина, бывший коп, бросится наутек от пары птиц? Странный выбор цели. Для развода на деньги он тоже пригодным себя не чувствовал. Красть у него нечего, даже телевизора нет, а ноутбук никуда не пропал, вон он, лежит на столе. Для розыгрыша каких-нибудь малолетних балбесов история слишком затянулась и обросла сложно выполнимыми подробностями.

Сколько Эйдан ни крутил версии и так, и сяк, годных не обнаруживалось. Творилась логически необъяснимая фигня.

Что в итоге? Он вторую ночь плохо спит и чувствует себя разбитым, но какой с этого кому-то толк? Чего ради так заморачиваться, если можно было просто позвонить среди ночи и соврать о пожаре. Эйдан бы промотался туда-сюда часа два, наутро эффект был бы тот же безо всяких черных перьев и луж крови. Если есть способ решить задачу проще и эффективней, зачем идти сложным путем?

Вот, например, вороны. Почему вороны? Где человек может взять ворон? Эйдан сделал себе мысленную пометочку — узнать.

А собака что, тоже была, не приснилась? Куда же она делась?

Эйдан подбил подушку крепче под голову и решил оставить пока этот пункт и перейти к следующему — что делать? Тут проще.

Замки сменить.

Пятна отмыть.

Пожалуй, не лишне будет зайти к Сэму и купить у него какую-нибудь скрытую камеру, сейчас этого добра завались.

Да, ещё идейка — надо будет в течение дня пару раз внезапно объявиться дома.

Вот так, ничего сложного. Приободрившись, Эйдан отправился в душ и на кухню, есть хотелось страшно. Кроме все той же коробки сухого завтрака, еды у него со вчерашнего вечера не появилось, зато он сварил кофе, сел у окна с ним и хрустящими шариками и ощутил наконец, что жизнь не такая уж плохая штука.

Особенно если вспомнить о старике Гудситте, м-да.

Жаль, что он умер. Может, кого-то другого могло бы утешить внезапное повышение в должности и зарплате, но Эйдан предпочитал спокойную жизнь, и быть замом ему нравилось, а шерифом пока что нет.

То ли кофе и еда благотворно подействовали на мозг, то ли он наконец проснулся, но стройный и простой план, который Эйдан так бодро себе наметил в постели, вдруг растопырился сложностями и опасностями.

Прежде всего — пятно. По-хорошему, надо было бы полицию вызвать, но кого? Как им объяснить надпись и стоит ли это делать? У Эйдана не было ни малейшего желания, чтобы в тихом Рэдинге узнали о причинах, по которым он покинул Чикаго. Допустим, слово он смоет сам. А вдруг эта кровь все-таки человеческая? Вдруг…

Эйдан замер от внезапного озарения.

Вот оно.

Все объясняющее объяснение!

Этой ночью кого-то убили, здесь сымитиривали место преступления, а труп где-то бросили! И найдут на теле, например, записку с адресом Эйдана! Хорош же он будет со своими рассказами о собаках, воронах и сломанных звонках! Псих и убийца!

Проклятье!

Эйдан вскочил, забыв о кофе. Немедленно отмыть! Отмыть, залить каким-нибудь раствором, нужно погуглить… И никому это не поручать, сделать лично! Ещё замки, конечно. Замки обязательно!

Но когда? Эйдан бросил взгляд на часы. Половина восьмого! Он и так уже задерживается, а сегодня важный день, нужно разворачивать следствие…Проклятье, он потерял целую ночь!

Спокойно… Спокойно.

Эйдан залпом допил кофе, бросился в гараж. Когда они с Дестини купили этот дом, он поменял замки прежних хозяев и убрал их куда-то в коробки… Черт, да где же?

Стоп.

Он заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть.

Спокойно.

В суете ничего нельзя решать.

Всё уже случилось.

Он сейчас возьмет себя в руки и пойдет на работу.

Как только у него будет минутка, он зайдет и купит новый замок, поменять его дело пятнадцати минут, если взять ту же марку.

А когда эта проблема будет решена, он приступит к решению следующей.

В конце концов, он шериф, об обнаружении тела он узнает первым. Если, конечно, это произойдет в его округе, а не… Эйдан запретил себе думать дальше.

Мысли о выпивке он запретил себе тоже.

Деревянным шагом, дыша сквозь зубы, он вышел из дома, запер дверь и сел в машину.

***

  
Лукас оказался смазливым парнем с ярким ртом, наглыми светлыми глазами и разболтанной походкой. Эйдану он не понравился сразу, весь какой-то скользкий, дурацкая манера пихать пальцы за ремень, тоже ещё ковбой нашелся... Зубочистку ещё в зубы воткни, придурок. Впрочем, может быть, что этим утром Эйдану никто не имел шансов понравиться. А вот у Милли проблем с этим не было, она млела, стреляла глазками и ерзала на стуле.

Это раздражало тоже.

— Не выспались, шеф? Если вам нужна бритва, в аптечке есть одноразовые станки.

Эйдан вспомнил, что мысль о внешнем виде его сегодня утром не посетила, нашлись другие, поважнее. Он потер подбородок, кивнул.

Лорен притащила ему кружку кофе, «спасибо» не дождалась, но вряд ли обратила на это внимание, увлеченная незаметным, как ей казалось, посматриванием на Лукаса. Натолкнувшись на его взгляд, порозовела и вернулась к реальности.

— Вам к девяти на заседание городского совета, Эйдан, знаете? Надо же это… Ну, все оформить. Раз такие у нас дела. — Лорен снова покосилась на новенького.

Эйдан кивнул. Этого только ему не хватало, тратить время на формальности. Но придется идти.

— Лорен, вернитесь к своим обязанностям, — посоветовал он. — А мы приступим.

— У меня трубка с собой, я могу…

— Лорен, — тихо повторил Эйдан. — Вчера был непростой день. Сегодня мы возвращаемся к своим обязанностям. Вы — диспетчер городских служб и секретарь муниципалитета.

Женщина смешалась, поджала губы и вышла. Лукас проводил ее веселым взглядом, но Эйдан не дал ему шанса открыть рот:

— За вчерашний день было получено много информации, опрошены десятки свидетелей, но этим занимались разные люди. Необходимо обработать информацию, чтобы каждый, — он обвел рукой сидящих за столом, — располагал одинаковым набором данных. После чего мы продолжим.

— А мы будем делать доску с разноцветными бумажками и ниточками, как в кино? — осклабился Лукас. Милли хихикнула.

— В личное время — не возражаю, — отрезал Эйдан. — А пока нам нужно перечитать все материалы…

— Мы с Милли это уже сделали, шеф. — Лукас не собирался успокаиваться. И «ше-е-еф» в его исполнении звучало издевательски. — Знаете, тут написано, что полицейский участок работает с 7:30, а не… Сколько там сейчас?

— Сразу видно, кто вчера собирал материалы, — кивнул Эйдан невозмутимо. — Чтобы вам в 7:30 было чем заняться.

До этого радостно сиявшая Милли смутилась, и Эйдан записал себе небольшую, но победу. Проклятье, похоже, этот Лукас из тех петухов, которым без драчки день не мил. Спасибо, шериф Пайнс, за такой ценный кадр. Что ж, как там он говорил? От каждого можно надоить молока, если знать, где дернуть?

— Я рад, что вы не теряли времени даром. — Эйдан посмотрел на часы. — Это здорово нам поможет. Лукас, давайте обзором: основные точки, свидетели, направления для работы.

Лукас, однако, ничуть не смутился, словно чего-то такого и ждал. Наверняка шериф Пайнс давно привык перерабатывать его ретивость подобным образом.

— Ну смотрите, нападение произошло в 13:15 и заняло ровно шесть минут. Камера в банке работала, конечно, но толку от нее никакого, потому что дым быстро заполнил помещение. По сути там пару секунд виден силуэт грабителя на фоне двери, вроде бы это мужчина, но не точно. Ограбление было очень простым: бросил — вошел — забрал — вышел. Грабитель, судя по всему, был один, ему никто не помогал. Что это значит? А вот что. Он знал, как проходит инкассация, где находится сейф и как его открыть, он сделал это почти вслепую и обошел все ловушки. Он их знал! Сужает круг подозреваемых, а? В банке все валялись в соплях и никто ничего не видел, на улице нашлась свидетельница, но толку от нее немного. Вроде бы мужчина, на голове противогаз, синяя куртка широкая, дутая, в руке сумка. Грабитель вышел, сел в машину и уехал. Теперь о...

— Машина? — уточнил Эйдан.

— Свидетельница не разбирается в машинах. Говорит, как в девяностых, низкая, длинная, темная. Толку ноль, если кратко. Так вот, какие у нас варианты. Я думаю, так: грабитель может быть местным, может быть из ближайших городов, а может быть заезжим. Чтобы проверить последний вариант, прошерстим мотели, кемпинги, поспрашиваем людей. Но я бы не надеялся.

— Почему? — заинтересовалась Молли.

— У нас тут все на виду. Пока он будет разузнавать про банк, его сто раз заметят. Не-е-е, это свои. Свой.

— В машине точно никого не было?

— Если и был, то не за рулем, свидетельница говорит, грабитель сел на водительское. Прямо в противогазе. Умный, сука.

— И отпечатков наверняка не будет. — Эйдан снова повернулся к часам. Проклятье, уже пора.

— Будет — не будет, а проверка займет дня два.

— Расскажи про Фриаса! — напомнила Милли.

— Так вот, сухой остаток. Основной наш подозреваемый — это Шон Фриас, охранник. Ну смотрите, он давно работает в банке, все там знает. В этот день должна была быть его смена, но он взял отгул, сказал, что у него срочное дело, куда-то надо съездить, он о чем-то там договорился с Элизабет Пенн, что-то ей там надо было помочь... Сплошная муть, в общем. Знаете, в чем фишка? Сама-то Элизабет была в банке! Ни в какие другие города она ехать не собиралась. Мы ее спрашиваем, она на нас вот такие глаза — с какой стати я буду о чем-то просить этого Фриаса, я его даже не знаю.

— Элизабет лживая сучка, — встряла Милли. — Это не надо упускать. Она мне однажды тоже честные глаза делала, а потом...

— Это не все, — перебил ее Лукас. — Вчера днем его никто нигде не видел. Алиби у него нет. Зато есть ба-а-альшие финасовые проблемы.

— Даже так? — удивился Эйдан.

— Ага, одно к одному. Мотив, возможность и что вы там ещё говорите?

— Средства, — буркнул Эйдан, поднимаясь. — Не подозреваемый, а подарок.

— Ну, знаете, шеф. — Лукас тоже встал. — Я без понятия, как у вас там в Чикаго, а у нас тут жизнь простая и преступления тоже без затей. Напился, подрался, чего-нибудь украл, сломал… Этот ваш охранник мне даже нравится, он хотя бы умный. Придется повозиться! Съезжу за ним.

— А я все-таки проверю мотели, — тоже поднялась Милли.

— Ладно, держим связь. — Эйдан направился к двери.

Ему всегда нравилось, что в маленьких городках вся власть в одном месте. Муниципалитет в одном с полицией здании, пройди через холл со стойкой Лорен и ты на месте. Суд здесь же. Пожарная станция, правда, общая на три городка, поэтому стоит особняком.

Но сейчас Эйдана никакие удобства логистики не радовали. Свое присутствие на совете он считал пустой тратой времени и почти не надеялся, что ему удастся донести эту мысль до остальных его участников. Но не идти было нельзя.

***

  
Мало того что завтрак Эйдану пришлось совместить с ланчем, так и это не удалось сделать спокойно: полицейская машина шумно, с заносом, притормозила перед административным зданием. Эйдан наблюдал через окно, как Лукас выскочил из нее и побежал в участок, и только он поверил, что этим все ограничится, тот появился снова и решительно зашагал к «Синему гусю».

Эйдан сжал в руке салфетку. Это оно? Началось?

— Ну все, он удрал. — Лукас плюхнулся на стул, махнул официантке: — Воды!

Загруженный размышлениями о прошедшем совете и своими страхами о трупе, который на него повесят, Эйдан не сразу понял, о ком речь.

— Фриас удрал! — терпеливо разъяснил Лукас. — Дома никого, машины нет. Я отсмотрел камеры на Восточном шоссе, он смылся этим утром. Мы его упустили! Теперь ищи… Умный, сука, сразу к границе штата помчался! А у нас нет формального повода объявить его в розыск!

Эйдан решил, что он ни за что не станет говорить во время еды. Просто не станет, и все. Он доел, положил вилку, вытер губы.

— Скажи мне, Лукас, что мешало этому умному Фриасу просто провернуть все в смену Эскудеро? Ему нужно было минут десять. Что ему мешало придумать себе алиби получше, чем дурацкая история про Лиззи Пенн, в которую никто не поверит?

Лукас допил воду, отставил стакан и вперил в Эйдана насмешливый взгляд.

— Потому что он умный, да не очень.

— А почему сразу не смылся? Зачем показания давал? Значит, был уверен, что Элизабет его версию подтвердит?

— Думаете, она в деле и его кинула? Хм-м-м… — прищурился Лукас.

Эйдан и сам поразмыслил над этой версией. Что ж, если это так, то это хитро. Милли наверняка сказала бы: «Как раз в духе этой сучки».

— К Элизабет пока не пойдем, — решил Эйдан, видя готовность Лукаса устремиться за новой целью. — К тому же ее мать — член городского совета. Тут нельзя напролом.

К его удивлению, Лукас согласился, кивнул. Неужто слава Маргарет Пенн достигла и Уэстона? Или просто утренний запал угас?

— Финансы надо проверить. С виду у них все отлично, но кто знает, — размышлял Эйдан. — Попытаемся выведать, с кем Элизабет имела отношения. Любые.

— Придется проверять всех, кто был в банке, — ухмыльнулся Лукас, наваливаясь грудью на стол.

Эйдану потребовалось время, чтобы понять — он прав. Маленькие городки, будь они неладны, здесь моментом заметят особый интерес к кому-то одному. Тем более к семейству Пенн.

— Значит, всех. Сколько их?

— Управляющий, два кассира, охранники и четверо посетителей. Восемь, раз Фриас удрал. Рад, что ты не в Чикаго?

— Безумно, — буркнул Эйдан, пытаясь найти способ оптимизировать грозящий им объем работы. Нужно найти тех, кто знает достаточно много о большинстве фигурантов дела. — Кто главные сплетники в таких городках?

Эйдан произнес последние слова задумчиво, будто сам себе, и это сработало: Лукас закатил глаза и тут же выдал:

— Бармены, официантки, аптекари, пожилые школьные учителя и пухлые заместители шерифа.

— Милли освободится после двух, я беру учителей и аптеку Барнс, ты?..

— Начну отсюда. — Лукас кивнул на стоящую за стойкой миссис Хайтл. — Потом в бар.

Эйдан достал блокнот, вписал:

«управляющий Сэмюэл Хоппс

кассиры:

охранники: Эскудеро, Фриас

посетители: Элизабет Пенн, Элвин Миси»

Он подвинул блокнот Лукасу, тот вписал четыре недостающие фамилии. Что ж, кажется, с этим парнем действительно можно работать, если найти подход.

Эйдан ещё думал эту мысль, когда Лукас одним движением вырвал страничку из блокнота, подмигнул и затолкал ее себе в карман.

Эйдан не изменился в лице, но именно тогда его впервые посетила мысль: а не устроил ли шериф Пайнс себе каникулы, сбагрив это сокровище в соседний городок?

***

  
Перед сменой замка Эйдан по новой обшарил свой дом сверху донизу, но результат ничем не отличался от ночного — пусто. Те же перья в спальне, то же пятно, только подсохшее. Запах в доме стоял неприятный, но оставлять открытыми окна Эйдан не рискнул. Он быстро сменил замки на входной и на задней двери, выгрузил из багажника продукты в холодильник и поехал обратно в город.

Когда-то они с Дестини специально выбрали дом на отшибе, у самого озера — три мили от Рэдинга, всего одна ведущая к нему дорога, лес. Им нравилось уединение. Теперь он не знал, к добру или к худу это обстоятельство. Может быть, прямо в городе никто не стал бы устраивать в чужом доме такие фокусы? Это же чертовщина какая-то просто... Хотя ему ли не знать, что за закрытыми дверями домов даже на центральных улицах случались вещи куда хуже, а соседи никогда ни о чем не подозревали. Так что нет, дело не в удаленности. Но в чем? Неужели труп, который на него навесят, уже где-то лежит? Где? Чей?

***

  
Опрос учителей Эйдан взял на себя по двум причинам. Пожилые учителя действительно много знают, причем иногда помнят историю нескольких поколений каждой семьи, это может оказаться полезным для дела, а у Эйдана ещё и мальчик-инвалид не шел из головы. Вдруг удастся станцевать на двух свадьбах разом?

Мисс Шомер, учительница литературы, оказалась высокой носатой женщиной со спиной такой прямой, будто ее только что по ней шлепнули. Представляться не пришлось, она Эйдана узнала и буквально потребовала с ней побеседовать. Многословно выразив свои сожаления по поводу смерти Гудситта, она усадила Эйдана в гостиной, вручила ему чашечку чая, а сама попросила подождать минуту, пока она принесет старые фото, так ей легче будет вспоминать, а ему, Эйдану, понимать.

Мысль показалась ему здравой.

В уютной гостиной было темновато: мебель массивная, коричневых тонов, закопченный камин, окна затенены снаружи деревьями, а изнутри бархатными шторами. Но Эйдану комната понравилась, он отставил чашку на стол и удобно расположился в мягком кресле, вытянул ноги и даже глаза прикрыл, поджидая хозяйку.

Какая-то птица чвикала за окном, и Эйдан в очередной раз мысленно пообещал себе, что займется изучением местной фауны, в Рэдинге много мелкой живности, а он ни черта в ней не смыслит, кроме вороны и воробья никого не знает. Вороны…

Когда совсем рядом раздался цокот когтей и тяжелое дыхание, Эйдан вскочил с колотящимся сердцем. Крупная косматая собака прошествовала мимо и шумно брякнулась на ковер у камина.

— Не бойтесь, это Берти, она совсем старушка, — рассмеялась вернувшаяся мисс Шомер. — За всю жизнь никого не укусила и вряд ли склонна к экспериментам. Ну же, спрашивайте, что вы хотели бы узнать?

— Я включу диктофон? — спросил Эйдан. — Пишу ужасно коряво, сам потом ничего разобрать не могу.

— Делайте, как вам удобно, хотя терять навык письма я бы вам не советовала. Рука связана с мозгом, и, развивая руку, мы развиваем мозг. Вы же понимаете, что в обратную сторону это тоже работает? Не замечаете выпадений памяти, путаницы? Нет? А вы последите. Ну, с кого начнем?

— Вы мне напоминаете мне мою учительницу математики, — признался Эйдан с улыбкой.

— Надеюсь, вы не испытывали к ней ненависти? Впрочем, в этом случае вряд ли бы вы улыбались.

— Вы правы. — Эйдан открыл блокнот, чтобы делать пометки, и предложил начать с Элвин Миси.

Через пару часов с перерывом на кофе с печеньем он составил себе представление о восьми жителях Рэдинга. Элвин Миси — мать двоих детей, в девичестве Пристли, а Нора Пристли — это ее сестра. Обе они были в банке, потому что Нора совершенно не приспособлена к жизни, это не женщина, а недоразумение, отпустить ее одну в банк просто немыслимо, вот потому Элвин кроме своих детей нянчит ещё и старшую сестру. Харви Сьюит, его зовут здесь Красным Харви за левацкие идеи, которыми он когда-то горел, ветеран Вьетнама, одинокий склочный старик. Берта Койл, владелица ателье, лет пять как вдова, женщина тихая и замкнутая, живет с дочерью. Кассир Хэлен Уайт — молодая оторва, как ее вообще взяли на такую ответственную должность. Училась плохо, зато с парнями крутила и старше, и младше себя. У них вся семья такая, не пойми что. Отец то появится, то пропадет, мать ходит в мини-юбке и такая тощая, какими нормальные люди не бывают. Второй кассир Питер Кертис, кудрявый такой, умненький мальчик, хорошо понимает в компьютерах. Ему бы в колледж, но, видно, денег в семье не нашлось, у него ещё две младших сестры, вот он и работает в банке. Управляющий Сэмюэл Хоппс тоже довольно молодой, лет сорок, приезжий. С виду человек неприятный, одевается с претензией, шелковые рубашки, машина желтая — ну, понимаете, что за тип. Одинок, часто ездит куда-то, может, семья осталась в другом городе. Эскудеро добряк и балагур, с Гудситтом, упокой господи его душу, они друзья всю жизнь были. И семья у него хорошая, и детки. Они, правда, уже все разъехались, тут не живут. Фриас тоже здешний, отца его никто не знает, жили с матерью довольно бедно. Учился средне, но не потому, что был глупее других. Может, не видел причин стараться, если на колледж все равно денег нет. После школы ушел служить, хотел поправить дела семьи. Да только когда он вернулся, мать тяжело заболела и слегла. Если и были какие-то деньги, все ушло на лечение, в феврале она умерла. Говорят, дом перезаложен и вот-вот уйдет банку.

Выходит, Лукас не преувеличивал, когда говорил про серьезные финансовые проблемы Фриаса, отметил Эйдан.

— Ну и давайте напоследок поговорим про Элизабет Пенн, — предложил он.

Доселе расслабленная мисс Шомер поджала губы:

— Элизабет, — и замолчала.

— Брат ее мне тоже интересен.

Мисс Шомер молчала, склонив голову, словно размышляла, стоит ли вообще говорить.

— Все равно кто-то об этом вам расскажет, — решилась она. — Просто имейте в виду, я вряд ли способна на объективность, у меня с этой семьей особые отношения. Вы знаете, что Дуглас не сын Маргарет Пенн? Нет? Удивлены? Он сын моей сестры, я его тетка. Знаете, как звали его мать? Элизабет. В замужестве Элизабет Пенн. Она была первой женой Фредерика Пенна. Нет, давайте начну ещё раньше. Моя сестра и Маргарет учились вместе в Рэдинг-хилл. Думаю, все учителя, которые помнят те годы, все до единого скажут вам — худшего времени в нашей школе не было. Характер Маргарет в полной мере проявился в старших классах, знаете, там всегда соперничество, а она из тех, кто ни за что не согласится на второе место. Только одно дело выигрывать в учебе, в спорте, а другое — выигрывать внимание мальчиков. С ними у Маргарет не очень ладилось, я уж не знаю подробностей, отчего так, она была довольно красивой, да только главной ее соперницей стала Элизабет. Она была потрясающей красавицей, куда там Маргарет. А ещё умная, тоже с характером, но куда веселее и приятнее в общении. Маргарет же…

— Я знаком с Маргарет Пенн, — кивнул Эйдан. Ещё бы, этим утром она, в два счета заткнув сити-менеджера, превратила заседание городского совета в часовой монолог о том, как следует, по ее мнению, вести работу в должности шерифа, и о том, что Эйдан, конечно, будет назначен, но временно, потому что только соответствие высоким критериям и успех в расследовании, бла-бла-бла...

— Элизабет была идеалисткой, — продолжила мисс Шомер. — Я тоже, наверное. Мы верили, что главное — это быть хорошим человеком, не испачкать рук. А кредо Маргарет было и есть — на войне все средства хороши. Ее конфликт с Элизабет тлел несколько лет. А в выпускном классе Элизабет начала встречаться с Крисом Хейуортом, президентом класса, мечтой всех девочек школы. И тут такое началось… Знаете, я не удивлена, что Маргарет сейчас сидит в городском совете. Она и в семнадцать лет умела создать армию. Причем даже из тех, кто ее не любил! Подруг у нее было всего две, Лула Голден и Вайолит… как же ее фамилия? Не помню, она давно уехала отсюда. Просто гнева Маргарет и ее мести боялись так, что соглашались исполнять любые приказы. Она ведь ничего не делала своими руками, все-таки дочь адвоката! Папочка у нее тоже был… В общем, все делали пешки, и Маргарет для каждого находила ниточки, за которые можно дергать. Мелкие подлости, гадости, сплетни. Однажды на уроке Элизабет на стул налили кровь. — Тут Эйдан невольно напрягся, но мисс Шомер не заметила, увлеченная рассказом. — Потихоньку, пока она отвечала у доски, а Элизабет не заметила и села. Представляете, какой позор для девушки? И это случай не единственный. Доходило до драк, сжигания шкафчиков, расклеивания по городу картинок с карикатурами… Все в таком духе. Вокруг Элизабет сплотились несколько независимых учеников, но это ведь знаете как? Все равно выигрывает тот, кто бросил грязью, пострадавшему оправдываться бесполезно. И подругам Элизабет тоже крепко доставалось, одна девочка даже сломала ногу, ее столкнули с лестницы. Тогдашний директор повел себя не лучшим образом, он боялся перечить отцу Маргарет, который грозил судом в ответ на любые попытки дисциплинарных воздействий на его дочь. Только к концу года директор понял, что все зашло слишком далеко, собрал родителей пострадавших детей, заручился их согласием и начал принимать жесткие меры. Маргарет и Элизабет были обе лишены права присутствовать на школьном балу. Месяц они кое-как доучились и разъехались по колледжам, все утихло. Но потом они вернулись, и Элизабет вышла замуж за Фредерика Пенна. Вы же знаете, что семья Пеннов в семидесятые строила этот город? Элизабет выиграла ценный приз… Самый ценный. И Маргарет ей этого не простила.

Она замолчала. Собака громко зевнула, мелькнув розовым языком, и перелегла на другой бок.

— Что случилось с вашей сестрой? — тихо спросил Эйдан.

— Она утонула, когда ее сыну было всего несколько месяцев. Разумеется, это сочли несчастным случаем. — Голос мисс Шомер сочился ядом. — Свидетелей не нашлось! А через полгода Пенн женился на Маргарет. О-о-о, она ведь была так добра к нему в его горе. Она так ему помогала! Самоотверженная женщина ухаживала за несчастным сироткой! Видать, за годы в колледже Маргарет поняла, что кроме собственно победы важен ещё и имидж, научилась его себе создавать. Идеальная женщина, идеальная мать. Знаете, когда стало известно, что у Дугласа ДЦП… Прости господи, я злорадствовала! Я говорила — у Господа есть чувство юмора. Поймите, мне жаль мальчика, он мой племянник, я не чудовище, но…

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Эйдан. — Надеялись, что она откусила кусок, который не сможет проглотить.

— Она смогла, — тускло отозвалась мисс Шомер. — Врачи, методики, няни с опытом реабилитации… Она много сделала для мальчика. Вы видели его? А вы посмотрите! Он сам ходит и хорошо говорит… Он умный мальчик. Учится наравне со здоровыми. Это было почти невозможно… Но она это сделала.

Женщина замолчала, нервные сухие пальцы потирали уголок так и не пригодившегося фотоальбома, собака похрапывала во сне.

— Элизабет умела плавать? — уточнил Эйдан.

От выражения лица мисс Шомер он немедленно почувствовал себя двоешником у доски.

— Разумеется, молодой человек. Это город на озере. Как здесь кто-то, сами подумайте, может не уметь плавать?

Эйдан не видел в этом заявлении логики, но не стал отвлекаться на спор.

— Расскажите мне про дочь Маргарет. Ее назвали Элизабет в честь вашей сестры?

— В память о нашей милой Элизабет, — скривилась мисс Шомер. — Ну конечно! Это такая отвратительная, циничная насмешка… Имя Маргарет подошло бы ей больше. Такая же лживая, жадная и мстительная.

— Она с кем-то поддерживает близкие отношения?

— Она прекрасно ладит со всеми и всем нравится, будьте уверены. И парнями она крутит куда успешней матери. Только не такая она дура с кем-то здесь затевать серьезные отношения, у этой особы планы другого масштаба, уедет в колледж и не вернется ни за что.

— Думаете, Филипп ей не пара?

— Недостаточно богат, — отрезала мисс Шомер и снова принялась теребить фотоальбом. — И слишком молод, ему ещё нужно учиться и вставать на ноги. Думаете, Элизабет согласна подождать? Ни за что. Она просто найдет вариант получше.

— Как вы считаете, у Дугласа есть проблемы в школе? Его не обижают?

— Ни у кого из детей Маргарет в этом городе не может быть проблем, молодой человек, потому что _она_ обязательно узнает. А если _она_ узнает, _она_ примет меры. — Мисс Шомер так напирала на слово «она», будто хотела, чтобы оно треснуло.

— А сами они склонны к агрессии?

— Элизабет, возможно. Только она куда хитрее своей матери, до открытых конфликтов не доводит.

— Дуглас — нет?

— Конечно нет. — Глаза мисс Шомер блеснули, будто идея показалась ей забавной. — Иначе бы…

Эйдан подождал продолжения, но его не последовало. Он вопросительно поднял бровь, на что пожилая учительница сделала вид, что не заметила, и поднялась.

— Если вы не против, я бы хотела на этом закончить.

Эйдан не стал настаивать, выключил диктофон и тепло поблагодарил мисс Шомер за беседу.

Что ж, думал он, отъезжая от домика задним ходом и бросая прощальный взгляд на худую женщину с очень прямой спиной, от семейства Пенн в этом городе, кажется, никуда не деться.

Жаль, забыл у нее спросить, где тут можно раздобыть ворон.

***

  
Беседа в аптеке Барнс оказалась куда менее полезной — из пузатого добродушного толстячка, работавшего в ней, не удалось вытащить ничего внятного. Эйдан решил поначалу, что аптекарь бестолков, но чем дольше с ним общался, тем крепче убеждался, что тот хитрит. Он не хотел давать информацию, и он ее не давал.

Элвин Миси? Такие миленькие детки! Что-то ещё? Нет, ничего не помню, только славных карапузов, один, знаете, забияка, а второй большой умник! Её сестра? Да, конечно, такая темненькая. Нет, он ничего о ней не знает, она иногда заходит в аптеку Барнс, но всегда молчит. А старика Сьюита он, конечно, знает! Но только в лицо, видел его много раз у бара. Берта Койл, у которой ателье, приходит часто, но покупает что надо и уходит, никаких бесед. Хэлен Уайт он не знает. Может, видел, конечно, но вспомнить не может. Молодая, говорите? Ну, с молодежью он мало общается, они в аптеки теперь ходят редко. Им ведь знаете, что интересней всего? А у нас для этого есть автоматик, вон, видите? Там тесты на беременность, презервативы и прокладки. Очень удобно придумано, а то ведь многие испытывают неловкость при покупке подобных товаров. И Питер Кертис тоже молодой? Ну вот поэтому он его и не знает. Управляющего банка, конечно, видел, он так вызывающе одевается, попробуй его не заметь, но аптеку Барнс он, кажется, считает не подходящей ему по статусу, он никогда сюда не заходил.

Тут у Эйдана закончилось терпение, и он перебил аптекаря вопросом:

— Что, и Фриас никогда не приходил? Может быть, всегда молчал?

Аптекарь расплылся в улыбке, нимало не смущенный, и продолжил тараторить: конечно-конечно, приходил, и часто, у него тяжело болела мать, да только если вы знаете Фриаса, то сами должны понимать, что этот человек болтать не любит, совсем не похож на свою мать, та была женщиной общительной, а уж какая она была красавица в юности, но судьба не сложилась и сын как неродной, внешне ничем мать не напоминает, она была светловолосой и миниатюрной, такая, знаете, куколка, а у него и волосы темные, и рост, и телосложение… Может быть, он похож на отца, но кто знает, кем он был. А мать ему и до плеча не доставала, наверное. Нет-нет, это не намек, не подумайте, Шон ее родной сын, Мартина Фриас прожила тут всю жизнь, все на виду. Но какая удивительная вещь природа, правда? И внешнего сходства нет, и по характеру такой, знаете, мрачный тип.

Тут Эйдан усмехнулся. Выходит, в Рэдинге два мрачных типа, он и Фриас. Хотя нет, уже один, раз второй покинул город. Эйдан бросил взгляд на часы — при достаточном упорстве Фриас сейчас мог стоять в тоннеле Линкольна под Нью-Йорком. А у полиции как не было ничего, что можно было бы ему предъявить, так и нет. Конечно, на месте преступления полно его отпечатков, но ведь он там долго работал. Подозрительно ли то, что он уехал? Конечно. Но он законопослушно дал показания, ему никаких обвинений не предъявлялось, он ведь даже не свидетель! И значит, волен ехать, куда и когда ему заблагорассудится. Направлялся бы он в Чикаго, можно было бы попросить кого-нибудь из парней — знакомых там у Эйдана хватало — остановить его под благовидным предлогом и заглянуть в багажник, вдруг там пузатая черная сумка с деньгами? Да только если Фриас рванул по Восточному шоссе, значит, Чикаго его не интересует.

Размышления Эйдана прервал звонок.

— Есть новости, шеф? — весело осведомилась Милли.

— Нет.

— А у меня аж две! И обе хорошие. Есть новый подозреваемый, нашла я в мотеле одного типчика. У него судимость за грабеж! А я знаете, что вам скажу? Лукас много о себе возомнил, корчит из себя большого умника. Только я думаю, совсем не обязательно грабитель должен быть работником банка. Все отделения примерно одинаковы, уж поверьте. И если у него, к примеру, есть подружка-кассир… А, шеф?

— Подружка это Хелен Уайт? — уточнил Эйдан.

— Может, и она. Это я ещё узнаю. Но типчик, зачем приехал, объяснить не может, шлялся тут везде… Дело нечисто.

— Разрабатывай, согласен. А что второе?

— А вторым я вас повеселю! Это вы Лукаса в бар Тощей Бесс отправили?

Эйдан ухмыльнулся.

— Он сам вызвался.

— Ну вы же догадывались, что будет? — Милли хихикнула. — Так оно и вышло! Старуха выперла его на улицу! Ох и смеху было! Жаль, сама не видела, но мне уже двое рассказали!

Как непьющий, Эйдан плохо знал владелицу бара и, когда Лукас вызвался туда сходить, не придал этому особого значения. Теперь он припоминал байки про Тощую Бесс — рыжую и действительно тощую, которая назвала бар своим именем. Она была не так уж стара, не больше шестидесяти, но имя ее, по общему мнению, было производным от «бестия». Говорили, в семидесятые она была «группиз» и объездила полмира с какими-то знаменитостями, то ли «Дип Перпл», то ли «Пинк Флойд», а осела бог знает почему в Рэдинге и уже не один десяток лет держала бар на Бенджамен-роуд. Скрутив рыжие космы в неопрятный хвост, в вечной своей клетчатой рубахе, она сама стояла за стойкой, сама таскала ящики с бутылками и, если что, сама выволакивала на улицу тех, чье присутсвие в баре она считала нежелательным. Не в одиночку, разумеется, при поддержке двух сыновей и револьвера, но так как слышно было только ее, остальное мало замечали. К буйному нраву Бесс прилагались многочисленные странности: она не работала по вторникам, ненавидела воздушные шарики и любила ходить босиком, не пускала в бар шерифа Гудситта и наливала первый стакан строго по своему усмотрению. Ты мог прийти и попросить кофе, но если Бесс считала, что тебе нужна текила, ты получал текилу. И только потом, может быть, кофе.

А ещё Бесс никогда не разговаривала с неместными. Никогда.

Удивительно, но при всем этом Бесс в городе очень любили. Может быть, не дамы вроде Маргарет Пенн, но все прочие точно. Когда однажды в баре замкнуло проводку и выгорело ползала, десятка два добровольцев неделю занимались ремонтом — бесплатным, но с кормежкой, выпивкой и музыкой от Бесс. Шериф Гудситт был в их числе и любил вспоминать эту историю с ностальгической слезой. Видимо, тогда его в бар ещё пускали. Он говорил, таких людей, как Бесс, больше не делают, и Эйдан в это верил.

Он мысленно отвесил себе затрещину — как он мог забыть про барменшу? С аптекарем время терял…

— Лукас пытался меня к ней отправить, представляете? — продолжала веселиться Милли. — Ну уж нет, я не собираюсь делать его жизнь проще! Если бы он по-хорошему попросил — это одно, а он так нахально...

— Мил, я сам поеду к Бесс. Но ты никому не говори, ладно?

— Договорились. — Милли хихикнула. — А я продолжу с тем парнем.

— Встретимся в шесть, подобьем итоги. — Эйдан повесил трубку, покосился на часы. Ему хотелось нагрянуть домой ещё разок, но, кажется, не получалось.

***

  
Девушку с розовыми волосами он заметил около парикмахерской, притормозил, разглядывая. Как звали одноклассницу Дугласа, с которой он хотел побеседовать? Бетти? Бесси? Бетси! Точно, и пирсинг в наличии. Эйдан вышел из машины.

Розовые волосы и обильный макияж красоты Бетси не добавляли, скорее неприятно с ее внешностью контрастировали: крупная, рыхлая, с плохой кожей и металлическими шариками в бровях, девушка казалась старше своих лет, но на Эйдана смотрела с живым интересом.

— Вы новый шериф, да?

— Все верно. У меня есть пара вопросов.

— Я не против, только это бестолку, — заявила Бетси с дурацким, неловким кокетством. — Я про ограбление ничего не знаю, у меня тренировка была.

— Не про ограбление — про школу. Присядем? — Эйдан указал на скамейку под тентом кондитерского магазинчика.

— Ну давайте про школу. — Бетси плюхнулась на скамейку, скрестила ноги. — У нас опять что-то случилось?

— Нам поступило заявление на Дугласа Пенна...

— Ой, вы серьезно, что ли? Да вы их видели, этих пострадавших? А Дугласа? Что тут обсуждать, я не понимаю? Они просто уроды.

— Вы считаете, Дуглас не виноват?

— Дуглас? — Бетси со страдальческим видом закатила глаза. — Да он не способен даже защищаться, не то что нападать. Его мать такое вытворяет — я бы не потерпела! А он терпит, ему деваться-то некуда.

— Что вытворяет? Например?

— Вы разве не знаете его мать? Вы что-о-о! Слушайте. — Бетси растопырила пальцы с разноцветными ногтями и начала торжественно загибать один за другим. — Ему запрещено закрывать дверь в комнате, вообще никогда, он даже спит с открытой. Насчет туалета не знаю, но не удивлюсь, если и там нельзя. Она проверяет его комп и телефон. Просто берет и читает! Попробуй не дай, будет тако-о-ой скандал! Она ему покупает одежду. Тут вообще без вариантов, он себе даже трусы купить не имеет права. Она составляет ему расписание, только те предметы, которые она считает нужными. Книги и фильмы покупает только она. Никаких компьютерных игр, конечно. Я могу продолжать сколько хотите, хватит на все пальцы ног и на ваши тоже! Представляете?

— Это Дуглас рассказывал или ты видела своими глазами?

— И он, и другие. Все знают. А сестра его? Вот это я прямо сама видела! Я раньше у них бывала, пока не запретили. Ну, знаете, — она состроила рожицу, — чтобы мы не трахнулись или ещё что. Короче, сестра. Она разбила какую-то херню фарфоровую, у них там весь дом уставлен этой дрянью, смотрит на Дуга и говорит — скажешь маме, что это ты уронил. Я ей — ты не охренела? Это же ты грохнула! А она говорит — нет, он, спорим? В общем, приходит мать, Лиз смотрит на Дуга, а тот молчит. Тогда она сама говорит: «Мама, я случайно разбила». И что вы думаете? Маргарет начинает орать на Дугласа! Он у нее вообще всегда виноват, а Лиззи типа добрая девочка, которая хотела прикрыть своего рукожопого брата. У меня просто челюсть отпала, вот реально. Я бы ни за что не стала такое терпеть!

— А раньше у Дугласа в школе были какие-то проблемы?

— Вроде нет. Он же нормальный. Ну, странный, конечно, с виду, а так ничего. Получше некоторых здоровых.

— То есть раньше его не обижали?

— Не знаю, я не слышала. Да это Лиззи все затеяла. Может, они поссорились или ещё что. Ой, я знаю! Ей, наверное, кто-то сказал, что брат у нее урод. Она же своей башкой думать не умеет, все под других подстраивается. А эти два придурка перед ней на задних лапках пляшут. Думают, если будут хорошо себя вести, она им даст! — Бетси захихикала.

— Фил и Гарсия?

— Конечно! Они по жизни жополизы, очень хотят выбиться в люди. Ну, знаете, чтобы жена с сиськами, большая машина и барбекю по воскресеньям. Перед всеми стелются, противно.

Бетси явно рада была вниманию, болтала об учителях, других учениках, но больше Эйдан ничего интересного для себя не услышал.

Что ж, думал он, усаживаясь в машину, все равно очень удачно он натолкнулся на эту девушку, от нее оказалось куда больше толку, чем от Айзека с его конспирологией про фальшивую инвалидность.

***

  
Бар «Тощая Бесс» стоял чуть поодаль от центра Рэдинга, у моста через ручей, названия которого Эйдан не знал. Может, его и не было. Простое, квадратных форм краснокирпичное здание и внутри было таким же простым: темная стойка, круглые столики, запах пива и жареной картошки. Кажется, Бесс относилась к дизайну интерьеров так же пофигистично, как к собственной внешности, но раз народу даже днем было много, значит, посетителей все устраивало.

При виде Эйдана Бесс забросила полотенце на плечо и уперлась в стойку худыми веснушчатыми руками.

— Как зовут, напомни?

— Эйдан Хагерт. — Он протянул ей руку и сам удивился, с чего вдруг такая идея пришла ему в голову. Просто чувствовал, что официоза эта женщина не потерпит. — А ты Бесс.

— Вроде того. — Она пожала руку без колебаний, крепко, но коротко. — За разговорами пришел?

— Вроде того. — Эйдан чуть улыбнулся.

— Ну погоди тогда. — Она выпрямилась и гаркнула: — Алан! Встань за стойку! А ты пошли со мной на кухню, посидишь, пока посуду мою, не люблю без дела болтать. Пить ты все равно не будешь.

— Я на службе. — Эйдан пробрался за хозяйкой на кухню, присел на стул и наблюдал, как она сноровисто засучивает рукава клетчатой рубашки.

— Не поэтому. Ты, я думаю, завязал. — Бесс бросила на него хитрый взгляд. — Не будешь спорить? Ну, молодец. Не люблю, когда врут.

— Почему ты решила, что раньше я пил? — заинтересовался Эйдан.

— А я верю в непьющих полицейских не больше, чем в рай для праведников и ад для грешников. — Бесс притащила к раковине грязную посуду и включила воду. — Все пьют. А раз ты ни разу не заходил в лучший бар города, значит, или пьешь дома, или завязал.

— Так, может, пью дома?

— А то я пьющего не опознаю, — фыркнула Бесс. — Кто бы мне дал наливать, что я хочу, если бы я ничего в людях не смыслила, а? Там вон в холодильнике лимонад есть, если вдруг хочешь.

— Спасибо. Ты ведь знаешь, что случилось?

— Знаю, конечно. — Бесс кивнула и рыжая прядь выпала из-за уха. — Завтра похороны Мэтта.

Эйдан вдруг сообразил, что Гудситта никто никогда не называл по имени. Мэтт. Непривычно. Он потянулся взять полотенце и помочь Бесс вытирать посуду. Ему нравилась эта немолодая особа и нравился заданный ей тон. Было в ней что-то уютное, по-семейному грубоватое.

— Выходит, ты у нас теперь шериф, а?

— Временно.

— Ну, мне ты больше Мэтта нравишься! — хохотнула Бесс. — Только Джона Уэйна из себя не строй, ты для этого слишком городской мальчик. А смотреть на тебя куда приятней, чем на старого кабана, который двадцать лет был тут шерифом.

— Ты поэтому его сюда не пускала? Из эстетических соображений?

— Сюда я его не пускала из любви к старому дураку. Я ему когда ещё сказала — нельзя тебе пить. А он мне — баб трахать больше не могу, так ещё и не пить? Нахрена так жить? — Бесс убрала прядь обратно, капельки воды стекли с ладони по морщинистой веснушчатой коже к локтю. — Я говорю, это твое дело, только я не налью ни капли. Тогда он и повадился к соседям ездить, хитрожопый хрен. Что смотришь? Не так надо говорить про покойного? А ты не переживай. Если что не так, он мне выскажет, как свидимся. Только, думаю, Мэтт доволен своей смертью. Очень уж боялся беспомощной старости.

— Ты же не веришь в рай и ад, — напомнил Эйдан.

— Ну да. Людей не поделить на черненьких и беленьких, богу ли не знать. Как здесь все перемешаны, так и там будем. Ладно, давай по делу спрашивай, у меня тут посуды не до потолка.

— Скажи, Бесс, Фриас мог ограбить банк?

— Шон? Ты с ним не знаком? А стоило бы, я думаю. — Бесс подмигнула, Эйдан не понял ее намек, но в лице не дрогнул. — Ну раз не знаком, я расскажу. Мартина Фриас была алкоголичкой, настоящей, запойной алкоголичкой. Представь, каково лет в двенадцать тащить пьяную мать домой? Лужи за ней подтирать, в чистое одевать? Представил? Первые пару лет я ей не наливала, надеялась, что одумается, а потом начала. Да! Наливала, и побольше, думала — упейся и сдохни наконец, тварь ненужная. Дома жрать нечего, грязища, мальчишка много нахозяйствует? Не мать, а камень на шее.

— Лучше, чем никакой, — возразил Эйдан.

— Ничем не лучше! Я бы его к себе взяла, два шалопая в доме или три — разницы нет. Шон хороший мальчишка, такому дай шанс, толк будет. Так ты знаешь, шанс выпал, Мартина нашла себе мужика, такого же забулдыгу. С Шоном они не поладили, и она сына из дома выгнала, ему лет шестнадцать было. Тут я его сразу к себе, школу он закончил, и я говорю — вали. Уезжай отсюда и живи своей жизнью, тут тебе ничего не светит. Он послушался, ушел в армию, чтобы на учебу себе заработать. Знаешь, как я рада была? А потом эта сучка заболела, мужик ее слинял, она давай сыночка звать.

— И он приехал, — кивнул Эйдан.

— Приехал. А теперь скажи, этот человек вообще умеет о себе думать? Понимает свою выгоду? Если бы он был способен грабить банки, он бы в таком дерьме, как сейчас, не оказался бы.

И припечатала сказанное стопкой тарелок, которую выставила на стол. Эйдан взял верхнюю и принялся вытирать.

— Ладно, а Хелен Уайт?

— Эта запросто, там вся семейка оторви да выбрось. Только я никого рядом с ней умного припомнить не могу. Ну, может, нашла где.

— С приезжими в последнее время она не крутила?

— Никто приезжий мимо нее не прошел, будь уверен. Двадцать баксов или ужин.

— А Питер Кертис, второй кассир, умный?

— Молодой-кудрявенький? Не та порода. Он в глаза смотреть боится, какие ему банки.

— Сговорился с кем-то?

— Ты же сам сказал, что умный! — рассердилась Бесс. — А умные знают, что ни на кого положиться нельзя, все надо делать самому. Ну, про кого ещё интересно?

— Про Элизабет Пенн, — признался Эйдан.

Тут Бесс вздохнула, отняла у него полотенце и вытерла руки.

— Про младшую? Про нее ничего сказать не могу. С виду ангел, только знаю я таких. Ну и мать ее, сам понимаешь, какие яблочки от такой породы. Хотя Элизабет она любит, Дугласу куда меньше повезло.

— Потому что он ей не родной?

— Потому что он ее неудача.

— Как это? Мне говорили, без ее усилий он бы сейчас слюни пускал в инвалидном кресле, а он наравне со здоровыми учится в школе…

— Это правда. Только он все равно инвалид. Он неудача, которую она попыталась завернуть в красивый фантик, а суть-то не изменилась. У Маргарет должно быть все лучшее! И если инвалид, то Стивен Хокинг! А он всего лишь мальчик. Обычный мальчик, который подволакивает ногу, криво улыбается и вот так держит руку. — Бесс показала, как именно. — То ли дело Элизабет! Улучшенная версия самой Маргарет. Она и красивей, и умнее. Далеко пойдет.

— А что ты можешь сказать про первую Элизабет Пенн?

Бесс плюхнулась на стул напротив Эйдана, вытянула из кармана мятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он отметил, что ему она даже не предложила.

— Уж не грымзу ли Шомер ты наслушался? — Бесс закурила, выпустила дым в потолок. Когда-то это наверняка смотрелось эффектно, теперь же на дряблой шее натянутыми веревками выступили тяжи и стало видно глубокую складку под подбородком, но Эйдан никакой неловкости почему-то не испытал. Видимо, потому что саму Бесс ничего не смущало. — А, не отвечай, кто ещё об этом помнит. Я тебе так скажу, там тоже черненьких и беленьких не было. Прям по Шекспиру, всем досталось. Со смертью история вышла мутная, конечно, только и сама Элизабет была такой.

— То есть?

— Она последний год на чем-то сидела. Уж я разбираюсь, ты поверь. Сидела плотно, но хорошо скрывала.

— Беременная тоже?

Бесс кивнула и выпустила колечко дыма.

— Так что вряд ли мы когда-нибудь узнаем, чем кончилась история Мэгги и Лиззи. И кто в итоге выиграл. — Она щелчком сбила пепел с сигареты и сощурилась: — А знаешь, Эйдан, мыслишь ты верно, у меня тоже ощущение, что эта история — дело рук кого-то из молодых. Есть в ней что-то киношное, такое, знаешь, вертел я вас всех на понятном месте. Кто-то считает себя самым умным, а?

Эйдан кивнул.

— А все, кто считает себя самыми умными, не очень-то умны, — продолжала Бесс. — Нужно просто слушать… Они всегда себя выдают. Им хочется покрасоваться.

— Если ты что-то услышишь, ты дашь мне знать?

Бесс задумалась.

— Наверное, не стала бы, я в воины света не записывалась. И банк мне ни капельки не жалко. Но раз теперь за мной приглядывают, — она ткнула пальцем вверх, — куда деваться. Скажу.

***

  
— Эй, тормозни!

Эйдан остановился около машины, разглядывая бармена, который выскочил за ним на крыльцо. Рыжие волосы, клетчатая рубашка повязана на бедрах — не сын ли Бесс?

— Алан. — Бармен протянул густо татуированную руку.

— Эйдан Хагерт. — Он кивнул на «харлей», сияющий на солнце: — Твой?

— Ну! — Алан достал сигареты, сложил веснушчатые ладони лодочкой, закуривая. — Только у нас с Томми Ли такие. Я слышал, вы Шона подозреваете?

Эйдан пожал плечами.

— Ну понятно. — Алан поморщился. — Заебись детектив, крайними будут охранники. Или Эскудеро типа ни при чем, потому что у него дом не заложен?

— Мы рассматриваем все версии.

— Ну понятно, — повторил Алан. — Вот я не знаю, что ты за человек, шериф, что там у тебя в башке, это на морде не написано. А Шон мне как брат, ясно? Я его всю жизнь знаю. И вот скажи, а хули ты меня не подозреваешь? А? Типа я решил подкинуть брату бабла, выручить, как тебе такое?

Эйдан поднял лицо к солнцу, жмурясь, потом кивнул.

— Хорошая версия. Есть ещё?

— Да сколько хочешь! Эскудеро к букмекерам мотается чаще, чем на работу. Уайты все ебанутые, мать наркоша, отец алкаш. А этот, с желтой машиной? Она дохера стоит, чтоб ты знал. Старший Марготов вообще сидел за ограбление магазина...

— А Томми Ли? — Эйдан понятия не имел, кто это, спросил наугад.

— А Томми Ли, ленивая жопа, на прошлой неделе сломал ногу и целыми днями играет в стрелялки, — проворчал Алан, резко потеряв запал.

Эйдан протянул ему визитку:

— Спасибо, много полезной информации. Если ещё что-то придет в голову, заскочи в участок или позвони, хорошо?

— А чо нет. — Алан сунул визитку в задний карман, затоптал окурок и вскинул руку, прощаясь.

Черт побери, какая же тяжелая это работа — разговаривать с людьми. Эйдан забрался в машину и какое-то время просто сидел в тишине.

А ведь это только начало.

***

  
Уже темнело, когда он отъехал от полицейского участка. Дождь перестал скромничать и лил вовсю, дворники мелькали, размазывая по лобовому стеклу свет фонарей. Под правый что-то попало, чистил он плохо, но у Эйдана не было ни сил, ни желания выбираться наружу. Он не на трассе, он едет домой, а туда он доберется и вслепую.

От проведенного собрания и информации, которую Лукас, Милли и Эйдан выложили на нем, осталось тягостное впечатление: у них по-прежнему не было ничего, ни единой зацепочки. Лукас настаивал на версии с Фриасом, кажется, из одного упрямства. Милли примерно из тех же побуждений доказывала причастность Криса Хобли, которого неведомо зачем занесло в Рэдинг. Правда, машина его была серебристым хэтчбеком, а сам Крис накануне крепко нажрался, и в половине третьего ночи хозяин мотеля угрожал ему полицией, если не угомонится, так что вряд ли в час дня он способен был действовать четко и быстро. К тому же зачем он остался в городе после ограбления? Кроме обитателей мотелей, Милли пыталась проверить охотников и туристов, прибывших в город ради озерных красот и охоты, но Маргарет Пенн сразу запретила беспокоить отдыхающих и создавать у них негативное впечатление о Рэдинге, потом это же требование высказал Джеколсон[1] . Их можно было понять: благополучие города здорово зависело от туризма. А бизнес Пеннов — особенно.

Но других версий просто не было. Эйдан отправил Лукаса к Уайтам, предварительно заставив признать, что с предыдущей задачей — беседой с Тощей Бесс — он не справился, и пожелав ему успехов в освоении основных полицейских навыков, чем немного отвел душу, но ни на какой результат, кроме мести Лукаса при первом же удобном случае, он не рассчитывал.

Эскудеро беспробудно пил. Старший Марготов, которого упомянул Алан, имел крепкое алиби, он во время ограбления красил церковный забор с двумя другими прихожанами, Эйдан сам его видел. Управляющий банка, столь нелюбимый в Рэдинге, не имел никаких видимых проблем, ухватить его было не за что. Подумаешь, семья в одном городе, работа в другом. Это не преступление.

А ещё Лорен снова пыталась присутствовать на собрании, и у Эйдана закралось подозрение, что это неспроста. Уж не попросил ли ее кто-то присматривать за шерифом-новичком? Не начинается ли имя этого «кого-то» на М, а фамилия на П?

Через дорогу метнулся здоровенный белый пес, Эйдан резко затормозил. Чертов старик Свенсон, опять выпускает свое чудовище гулять по ночам!

Собака.

Эйдан нахмурился. Если у него по дому ночью ходила настоящая собака, она наверняка оставила какие-то следы. Пусть не буквально отпечатки лап, но, например, шерсть. Нужно будет посмотреть и определиться хоть с этим вопросом. А кровь… Эйдан попытался вспомнить, нет ли в гараже газовой горелки. Кажется, была.

Смыть ничего уже не получится, это ясно. Пропитались доски пола, перекрытия... Что ж, придется сжечь. Он не собирается отвечать за чужие грехи, ему своих достаточно.

Перед поворотом к своему дому Эйдан притормозил, выключил фары и скатился на обочину, к почтовому ящику с жестяной птичкой авторства Дестини. Если в его доме кто-то хозяйничает, слишком много чести предупреждать его о своем прибытии.

Он достал с заднего сиденья куртку, запер машину и отправился к дому пешком не по асфальту, освещенному фонарями, а по лесной дорожке. Глаза привыкли к темноте довольно быстро, толстый слой хвои глушил шаги и спасал от грязи. Эйдан глубоко вдохнул — густо пахло соснами и осенью, дождь почти не было слышно за шумом ветвей, поскрипыванием стволов. Сегодня надо будет обязательно выспаться, думал он. Прекратить это безобразие и выспаться. Это его дом.

Он сунул руки в карманы и прибавил шагу: до озера около полумили, а там немного пройти вдоль берега — и он на месте.

Когда впереди появился просвет, Эйдан переложил пистолет из кобуры в руку.

Тут, на открытом пространстве, дождь был злее, ветер сильнее и волны коротко шипели, кидаясь на берег. Эйдан протер лицо рукавом и посмотрел на дом. Ни огонька. Светло-серые стены, тусклый блеск темных окон, торчащий зуб каминной трубы.

Мысль о растопленном камине показалась заманчивой, но Эйдан представил себе, как долго придется добиваться результата, и отказался от этой мысли. Он слишком устал, горячий душ — это все, на что он сейчас способен.

Эйдан тихо поднялся на заднюю веранду, щелкнул замком, быстро вошел и закрыл за собой дверь.

После ночной свежести тут особенно сильно ощущалась спертая вонь вроде помоечной, но было очень тихо. Множество окон не оставляло темноте шансов, все было таким же серым, как снаружи. Эйдан сбросил мокрую обувь и осторожно обошел дом — сначала мансарду, потом гостиную и кухню, свою спальню с ванной и гардеробной. Заглянул в гостевой туалет, прачечную, шкафы, гараж, проверил, заперт ли подвал. Что ж, кажется, ничего не изменилось. Кровь совсем засохла, это хорошо, надо будет ее соскоблить перед обжигом — горелая, она отвратительно пахнет.

Эйдан убрал пистолет в кобуру и вздохнул. Очень хотелось спать, но пока этого нельзя было себе позволить. Нельзя было даже сесть на диван, который так и манил. Сядешь — и все, проснешься только утром. Нет-нет, сначала дело.

Эйдан притащил из гаража стремянку и горелку, проверил, заправлена ли. Прикинул фронт работ: сначала соскрести кровь, сколько получится, потом опалить полы и как следует прожечь щель между половицами, через которую протекло со второго этажа. Ещё нужно налить в ведра воды, обложить кровавые пятна мокрыми полотенцами, чтобы не спалить дом… Ах да, переодеться.

Эйдан с тоской посмотрел на потолок. Проклятье, он провозится всю ночь. А какая будет вонь! Может, встать пораньше и сделать с утра? Нет, нельзя, увидят дым, вызовут пожарных, вот это будет весело.

Оттягивая неприятное, Эйдан не спеша переоделся в старые джинсы и рубашку.

Ладно, сейчас он включит свет, откроет окна и быстро все сделает. На улице ветер, комнату просквозит, ничего страшного. Гораздо страшнее будет, если завтра сюда явятся криминалисты…

Эйдан выбрал на кухне нож, какой похуже, принес совок и два рулона бумажных полотенец, снова постоял. Он хотел спать, просто пойти лечь и уснуть. Но не мог себе позволить.

Ладно, сейчас он сходит и наберет воды.

Эйдан внес два ведра в туалет и остановился на входе. С минуту он стоял, уставившись перед собой: туалетная бумага стояла слева от унитаза. Эйдан опустился прямо на пол, не сводя глаз с бледно-желтого рулончика. Шевельнул рукой, проверяя, не ошибся ли. Нет, действительно стоит не с той стороны. Эйдан зажмурился.

Он не был педантом, просто старался всегда класть вещи точно на то место, где взял. Это ведь лучше, чем искать их по дому. Намного удобнее, когда известно, что телефон ночью лежит между подушками, его любимая вилка в ящике слева, молоко на нижней полке. А туалетная бумага стоит справа от унитаза, потому что Эйдан правша.

Горло сжалось, плечи окаменели.

Безмятежный желтый рулончик подвел черту под звонками, собаками, перьями и лужами крови. Последнее, что Эйдан помнил, это грохот сердца в ушах, моментально промокшую на спине рубашку и крик, с которым он бросился раздирать эту бумагу в клочья.

***

  
Эйдан пришел в себя на берегу озера, от холода его трясло, саднило горло. Он обернулся на дом — вон он, ярдов двести, не так уж далеко он убежал. Проклятье… Может, вернуться к машине и поспать в ней? Так ведь ключи в куртке, а куртка дома.

Сердце все ещё трепыхалось, от подмышек разило потом, болела нога — кажется, он поранился, пока бежал. Эйдан запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под струи дождя. Надо успокоиться… Он не справится, если не успокоится. Он уже не справляется… Как он мог потерять контроль?

Эйдан крепко растер лицо, помахал руками. Он не позволит над собой издеваться. Он возьмет ситуацию в свои руки.

Трусцой Эйдан припустил обратно в дом. Там тепло, там душ, там пистолет!

Черт с ним, с пятном, главное, удержать ситуацию под контролем, никакой больше паники!

Разгоряченный бегом, он взбежал по ступенькам. Черт побери, похоже, он разбил на задней двери стекло. Что ж, сам разбил, сам починит. Эйдан запер за собой дверь и осмотрел больную ногу. Ну точно, он об осколок порезался, вот что случилось. Ладно, не так уж сильно. А вот промерз он здорово.

Отряхнув руки от песка, Эйдан похромал к ванной. Сейчас он вымоется, обработает рану и поспит хотя бы шесть часов. Все остальное потом.

Так бы и вышло, не откройся в этот миг дверь в подвал и не шагни из нее навстречу громадная в полутьме фигура.

Эйдан замер всего на миг. Всего миг, чтобы сгруппироваться и броситься вперед. Весь ужас, все непонимание и беспомощность последних дней прорвалось чистой, звенящей яростью. Перед ним наконец-то был враг, вот он, бери готовенького, пусть он ответит! Увернувшись от кулака, Эйдан ударил сам, вкладываясь всей массой, всей злостью. Рубанул ребром ладони под ухо, двинул коленом живот, но уже не так успешно, вскользь, противник оказался ловким. Увлекшись попытками закрепить успех, пропустил удар, голова мотнулась и так приложилась о стену, что на мгновение в мире воцарилась боль и темнота, но врезавшийся в грудь кулак вернул его из небытия, хоть и лишил дыхания. Кашляя, Эйдан поймал напавшего за руку, рванул на себя, заехал кулаком под ребра и уже почти схватил валявшийся на полу нож, но от пинка под ребра отлетел к столу, сшибая стулья. Противник кинулся к нему, чтобы не дать подняться — черта с два! Получил в голень и упал на колени. Тело Эйдана горело от восторга, от простой и понятной ярости, оно хотело убивать, и он не собирался его сдерживать. Это его дом! И отлично, что нападавший оказался сильным противником и умел драться. Эйдан выдаст ему все, что он заслужил! Вывернувшись из захвата, он крутанулся на спине и ударил двумя ногами разом. От вопля и грохота упавшего тела дрогнул дом. Эйдан быстро содрал с кресла накидку, набросил сверху и после короткой борьбы смог кое-как спеленать человека поперек туловища, прижав ему обе руки. Задыхаясь, протащил тяжеленную брыкающуюся тушу к лестнице в подвал и столкнул вниз.

Захлопнул дверь, запер и привалился для надежности спиной. Сердце разрывало грудь, в ушах звенело и адски саднили кулаки, но душа пела. Он победил! Победа!!! Все кончено!

Только минут через десять он со стоном поднялся, добрался до раковины на кухне и долго пил прямо из-под крана.

Вот так.

Он победил.

Отряхнувшись, Эйдан похромал в спальню, где на кровати валялась его форма и кобура. Первое пусть валяется дальше, а вот второе...

С пистолетом и наручниками он распахнул дверь подвала, щелкнула, включаясь, лампа, и желтоватый свет залил помещение.

В самом низу лестницы на полуразмотанном покрывале неподвижно лежал Шон Фриас.

***

  
Эйдан был настолько ошарашен этим зрелищем, что какое-то время просто моргал. Может, он ошибся? Волосы в беспорядке, густая щетина… Фриас или нет? Эйдан видел его пару раз, здоровались кивком, не более того, людей такого типа не больно поразглядываешь, высокий и чуть сутулый, как все сильные люди, [5] [6] [7] [8] при встрече он никакого дружелюбия не демонстрировал, только зыркал исподлобья. Кажется, похож: волосы темные, виски подбриты, короткий нос с широкой переносицей, крупный, четко очерченный рот… Эйдан осторожно, опасаясь ловушки, прижал пальцы к артерии на шее.

Живой.

Эйдан вздохнул с облегчением и, не теряя времени, сковал Шону руки наручниками. Подхватил под мышки и оттащил вглубь, туда, где стоял старый, оставшийся от прежних хозяев диван. Может, он и коротковат для этого бугая, зато рядом труба, к которой его можно приковать.

Теперь, когда адреналин схлынул и усталость снова о себе напомнила, затащить Фриаса на диван оказалось непросто, но в конце концов Эйдану это удалось. Наручники звякнули о трубу. Вот так, порядок. Попутно он ощупывал ноги, руки — вроде все цело. А вот на голове здоровенная шишка. Решив, что смерть подозреваемого ему ни к чему, Эйдан принес пакет замороженной фасоли и приложил к отбитом месту.

Сел рядом отдышаться, привалился к мягкому диванному боку.

Ему бы тоже не помешало немного заботы. Приложить холодное к ушибам, смыть кровь… Ногу промыть и заклеить... Покормить… А ещё бы горячий душ…

Эйдан уснул, уронив голову на затертую коричневую обивку.

***

  
Он проснулся в темноте от холода и монотонного скрежета металла о металл и не сразу понял, что это за звук.

Фриас пытался высвободить руку, вот что.

Потом скрежет прекратился и звуки стали другими. От понимания, что он теперь слышит, Эйдан окаменел.

Шон плакал. Тихо, зажимая себе рот рукой.

Эйдан старался не дышать, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. Ему было страшно неловко за то, что он это слышит. Мужчина не должен плакать. Мужчины не плачут.

Нет, не так! Злодеи не плачут, как дети в темноте. Эйдан не знал, что они делают, но они не должны вот так…

Шон затих. Услышал его? Или просто устал?

Эйдан осторожно пошевелился и зашипел: рука и нога затекли, все тело обдало жгучей болью.

— Кто здесь? — тихо спросил Шон. Голос у него оказался низким, сильным, и Эйдан подумал, не были ли он и в самом деле сержантом. Им такие голоса по должности положены.

Морщась, Эйдан кое-как поднялся, и датчик движения сработал, включился свет. Оба зажмурились, закрылись одной рукой — Шон той, что не прикована, Эйдан той, что не занемела и не повисла поленом.

Привыкли к свету, посмотрели друг на друга.

— Шон Фриас? — спросил Эйдан.

— Да. — Шон не кивнул, просто смотрел в упор. — А ты помощник Мэтта.

— Эйдан Хагерт.

Шон закрыл глаза.

— Ты… как? Нормально? — уточнил Эйдан.

— А не видно? — не открывая глаз, равнодушно отозвался Шон. — Отлично.

Эйдану хотелось сказать «сам виноват», но было в этом что-то недостойное. Побежденных не пинают.

— Мне нужно помыться и поспать, — сказал он вслух. — Ты побудешь здесь. Завтра разберемся.

Шон открыл глаза.

— Сообщишь своим?

— А нахрена ты на меня кинулся? И вообще приперся? Что ты хотел за все эти свои подвиги? Благодарность и фото с мэром? — взорвался Эйдан. — На что рассчитывал?

Шон молча смотрел на него какое-то время, потом закрыл глаза.

— Я не кидался, — тихо сказал он. — Ты убежал, я вышел посмотреть, что произошло. И тут ты вернулся.

— Ты первый ударил!

— Потому что ты бросился на меня.

Эйдан постарался припомнить начало драки. Ну да, Шон оставался на месте, это он к нему подлетел.

— Ты влез в мой дом! — этот аргумент был неопровержим, и Шон смолчал. — Нахрена ты все это устроил? Просто скажи! К чему этот гребаный театр? Что за собаки, кровь эта… птицы... Что за хуйня???

Шон смотрел на него напряженно, кажется, он решил, что у Эйдана с головой не очень-то хорошо, и он теперь не знал, чего от него ждать. Ну понятно, что можно подумать о человеке, который ни с того ни с сего начинает орать в туалете и бежит босиком из собственного дома. Эйдан сжал зубы и отвернулся. Так ведь он того и добивался, назве нет? Чего ж не рад?

— Кровь была до меня, — после долго молчания сказал Шон. — Про собак ничего не знаю.

— Что значит — до тебя? Как раз прошлой ночью она появилась!

— Прошлой ночью я был дома.

— Знаешь, я не собираюсь стоять тут посреди ночи и слушать твои отмазки. Мне на самом деле похуй, зачем ты это устроил. Может, ты просто псих. Мне похуй! Я иду спать! И мыться! И жить своей нормальной, мать ее, жизнью!

Шон молчал.

Эйдан вышел, запер дверь и пошел сбывать свои мечты. Хоть часть этой проклятой ночи он проведет так, как ему хочется.

Именно ему.


	4. День четвёртый

Телефон звонил, звонил и звонил.

Эйдон вслепую шевельнул рукой, пытаясь его нащупать, и застонал: распухшие пальцы не гнулись и адски болели. Проклятье… Надо как-то… Левой.

Он с трудом повернулся и наконец ткнул пальцем в экран.

— Шеф! — Звонкий голос Милли вонзился в мозг зазубренной иглой. — Мы вас потеряли! Вы где там, у вас все нормально?

— Конечно, — попытался сказать Эйдан, но голоса не было. Он закашлялся, постучал себя кулаком в грудь и тут же об этом пожалел. Господи боже, как он сегодня будет жить? Он не способен шевелиться… И говорить!

— Шеф? — озадачилась Милли. — Все нормально?

— Слушай, — просипел он. — Я, кажется, заболел… Проклятье…

— Ого! Это очень вовремя! Давайте я попрошу кого-то из врачей к вам зайти? Мне приехать?

— Нет, погоди… — Эйдан потер лоб, мучительно соображая. У него в подвале Фриас. Он сам поговорит с ним, только сам, Лукас такого подарка не дождется. И Милли он Фриаса тоже не отдаст, какой от нее толк. Сначала он сам все поймет. Эйдан откинулся на подушки. — Давай врача. Старого Мортисона. Я перезвоню. Ты… поговори с Эскудеро насчет Фриаса, сама поговори. А Лукас пусть…

— Лукас уехал на Восточное, там авария.

— Вот и… пусть. Я позвоню.

— Выздоравливайте, шеф! Ой, слушайте, сегодня же похороны Гудситта!

Эйдан закрыл глаза.

— Во сколько?

— В два. Но прощание начали в девять, там уже...

— Я буду. — Эйдан нажал отбой и осторожно вздохнул. В груди болело. Болело вообще все.

Шипя, матерясь и морщась, он слез с кровати, добрался до ванной и встал перед зеркалом, мрачно оглядывая синяки и ссадины.

Что ж, физиономия цела, это уже хорошо, иначе черт его знает, как бы он объяснял, откуда они взялись. Пришлось бы что-то придумывать, раз про Шона он пока никому говорить не хочет. Да и кому говорить? Милли? Или этому уэстонскому оленю? Ну уж нет, слишком много в этой истории странного, сначала он должен сам понять, что тут происходит. Взять, например, надпись «Убийца»: одно дело, если это попытка повесить на него чье-то преступление или идиотский розыгрыш. А если все-таки нет? Что, если это привет из прошлого? Да, ему казалось, что никто не может знать. Но в таких вещах никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Нога распухла, ходить получалось с трудом. Эйдан уперся одной рукой в стену за унитазом, чтобы хоть на время разгрузить травмированную конечность. Тут-то его и догнала мысль о том, что увидит доктор Мортисон в его гостиной, когда явится проведать больного. Черт, черт!

Кое-как завершив дела в ванной, Эйдан потащился к кровати, где оставил телефон, дозвонился до Милли и как мог убедительней прошептал, что с утра переоценил серьезность ситуации, ничего страшного, он вполне способен съездить к врачу. Да, болит горло, только и всего. Ничего особенного, он не лежачий больной и сам заедет к Мортисону.

Вот так, вопрос решен. Но что, если Милли все же явится? Эйдан сунул пистолет за пояс и поковылял в гараж. У него появилась идея.

Через каких-то полчаса гостиная преобразилась. Эйдан пришпилил полиэтиленовую пленку, оставшуюся после ремонта, к потолочной балке, отсекая этой импровизированной шторой гостиную от кухни и взглядов посторонних. На входе поставил ведра, накидал тряпок поверх бурого пятна, бросил на пол пару инструментов, а на потолок приколотил лист пластика. Легенда — у него протекла труба, пришлось срочно затеять ремонт.

Поначалу малейшее движение причиняло такую боль, что хотелось бросить все, лечь и умереть. Но постепенно опухшие, затекшие части тела разогрелись, Эйдан повеселел и теперь смотрел на итог своей работы не без удовольствия. Немного времени выиграет и от случайностей подстрахуется, разве он не молодец, что такое придумал?

Вот теперь можно было заняться Шоном. И надеяться, что тот не зассал и не облевал диван, все-таки головой он хорошо приложился, а Эйдан был совсем никакой и не догадался ему хотя бы бутылку оставить для туалетных нужд.

Впрочем, совесть его не мучила. Было бы кого жалеть.

Приступим!

Эйдан отпер дверь в подвал, быстро подошел к дивану и остановился. Шон сидел к нему боком, пристегнутая рука не позволяла ему повернуться, смотрел внимательно, но не отшатнулся и никакого защитного движения не сделал. Надо же.

Эйдан помолчал, разглядывая своего мучителя. Скорее всего, моложе тридцати, если вычесть щетину и изможденный вид. Лицо и руки грязные, серая униформа вся перемазана и порвана, в дыре на колене видно большую, уже побуревшую ссадину. Обувь в таком состоянии, что не очень понятно, какой она была. На обоих запястьях следы, которые трудно с чем-то спутать: руки были связаны веревкой, либо сильно, либо долго.

Проклятье, пока что Шон создавал новые вопросы, а не отвечал на существующие. Почему он в форменной одежде? Где куртка, ведь на дворе октябрь? Где какие-то личные вещи, сумка, рюкзак? Кто его связывал?

Да, и где пакет фасоли? А, вот он, под диваном валяется пустой. То есть Шон уже немного подкрепился.

Эйдан переложил пистолет в руку, дернул наручники по трубе вперед, заставляя пленника согнуться, и отстегнул. Показал кивком головы — на выход.

Шон тяжело поднялся. Эйдан вспомнил, каково ему самому было спросонья, и не смог отказать себе в злорадстве. Этот ещё и повернуться толком не мог, наверняка о-о-очень неприятно. Впрочем, Шон молчал, только дышал тяжело и неровно.

Эйдан жестом показал на выход и пошел за пленником следом, не расслабляясь ни на секунду. Может, Фриасу сейчас и не сладко, но попытаться напасть он все равно способен.

Эйдан указал на туалет, Шон кивнул, вошел и замер. Эйдан запоздало сообразил, что после его вчерашнего приступа паники там наверняка погром. Ну, не в положении некоторых привередничать!

— Помыться можно? — спросил Шон.

Эйдан покачал головой, отказывая. Мало ли что он хочет смыть. Или задумал что-то. Нет, сначала нужно разобраться.

Ногой придержав дверь, Эйдан кивнул на унитаз, в котором плавали клочья желтой бумаги и зубная щетка, дождался, пока Шон облегчится, разрешил вымыть руки. А вот теперь можно было надеть на него наручники.

Обратно возвращались спокойней. Кажется, Шон был удивлен, что его ведут в подвал, а не в гараж или на улицу, он крутил головой, осматриваясь, но молчал, только попросил пристегнуть за другую руку. Наручники на израненных запястьях наверняка доставляли много проблем, но Эйдан напомнил себе, что этот человек сделал и что, возможно, планировал, и щелкнул замком. Покончив с этим, похромал на кухню за бутылкой воды и парой кусков хлеба с ветчиной. Хоть пленник и мудак, а кормить его надо, такой бугай на зеленой фасоли ноги протянет. Сам Эйдан решил ограничиться кофе, на первое время хватит, а потом он спокойно позавтракает в «Синем гусе». Нет, не потому, что поедет к доктору, об этом речи быть не может, доктор наверняка захочет его осмотреть, и свежие синяки не останутся незамеченными. Но сегодня должны быть готовы результаты криминалистических экспертиз. Вдруг случится чудо и в них найдется что-то полезное? Хоть что-то?

Шон спокойно взял свой завтрак, сказал спасибо. Он не выглядел ни подавленным, ни испуганным, и Эйдана это несколько озадачило. Может, психически нездоров? Или не хочет его радовать своим жалким положением?

Он подирижировал рукой, мол, валяй, рассказывай, но Шон только головой качнул.

— Нет, — сказал он и откусил от бутерброда большой кусок. Эйдану пришлось подождать, пока он прожует и продолжит: — Здесь я говорить не буду. Ты должен допрашивать меня в участке, а не в своем подвале.

Эйдан подождал немного, прихлебывая кофе, но Шон был безмятежен. Он с аппетитом доел завтрак, запил водой, бутылку поставил на диван и сидел теперь, всем своим видом показывая, что ничего больше делать не намерен.

Эйдан представил себе, как он засипит, пытаясь быть суровым, и как комично это будет выглядеть. Черта с два он станет веселить этого придурка! Не хочет говорить? Ничего, пусть посидит до вечера!

Эйдан поднялся с табуретки, отодвинул ее к стене, чтобы Шон не дотянулся, и неспешно вышел.

Будто это первый парень, который строит из себя крутого! Эйдан повидал их столько, что со счету сбился. Это всегда вопрос времени, только времени. А ему, Эйдану, спешить некуда. Никто теперь не будет трепать ему нервы, и он может спокойно заниматься расследованием ограбления. Подозревал ли он Шона в этом преступлении? Скорее, нет. Но у него были к Шону другие вопросы, да и вообще сбрасывать со счетов его пока было рано, больно уж странный тип.

Нет, ну зачем ему это все было нужно?!

***

  
Дорога к машине Эйдана здорово измучила: втиснутая в ботинок распухшая и забинтованная нога болела сильнее, и каждый камушек, каждая веточка, попавшая под подошву, простреливали аж до колена. Прошагай так полмили! Но прошагал, куда деваться.

Рухнул на сиденье и какое-то время приходил в себя, тупо таращась в лобовое стекло. Мир вокруг уже не помнил о вчерашнем ненастье — листва просвечивала на солнце зеленью, небо синело во всю ширь, по стволам сновали, играя, белки. Когда в чей-то день рождения выглядывало солнце, мать Эйдана говорила, что Господь этого человека любит. А если распогодилось в день похорон, тогда как? Не спросил…

Эйдан посмотрел на часы и решил, что сначала завтрак, потом он поработает в участке, а в час дня надо будет вернуться домой и переодеться к похоронам. Эйдан предпочитал видеть перспективу хотя бы на полдня вперед. Сонный Рэдинг когда-то тем его и купил — здесь можно было строить планы и им следовать.

Но не в этот день.

Разумеется, его заметили, стоило подъехать к «Синему гусю»: сначала Лорен подбежала спросить, как теперь держать с ним связь, потом Милли приветственно замахала в окно, после чего перешла на бурную жестикуляцию, из которой Эйдан мало понял, но заподозрил, что она означает: «Мы с Лукасом тебя здесь ждем». Диспетчеру Эйдан написал на листке блокнота «СМС», Милли кивнул и зашел в кафе. Голодным он работать не будет.

За его любимым столиком сидел шериф Пайнс — прямой и жесткий. В косом свете осеннего утра казалось, что морщины на его загорелом лице прорисовали карандашом. Форма отутюжена до графичной остроты складок, черная лента на шляпе — шериф приехал на похороны друга.

Пайнс кивнул сдержанно, но дружелюбно — похоже, не просто так он тут оказался, он сознательно поджидал Эйдана именно здесь.

Эйдан выложил на стол блокнот и написал:

 

 

«Простите, у меня пропал голос».

Шериф Пайнс кивнул, но Эйдан успел заметить взгляд, брошенный на костяшки его пальцев. Старого лиса не провести. Эйдан не стал ничего объяснять, только губы скривил, мол, невелико событие.

Подошла миссис Хайтл, Эйдан показал ей страничку из блокнота и ниже написал, что хотел бы на завтрак.

— Знал я одного парня, — задумчиво произнес Пайнс. — Сорвал голос, а он так и не вернулся. Вот ведь история. Всю оставшуюся жизнь сипел. Ел, правда, поменьше твоего, может, в этом была его ошибка?

Эйдан улыбнулся и написал:

«Сегодня должны быть результаты экспертиз».

— Я привез, отдал твоим. Толку от них ровно столько, сколько мы ожидали. Ни-че-го. Ну что там, отпечатков куча, большинство принадлежит работникам, остальные не опознаны, наверняка местных. База ничего не дала. Это было бы слишком просто, а? Только в этом деле ничего не просто… Этого парня, чьи отпечатки прислала Милли, тоже ловить не на чем, в банке он не отметился, что ровно ничего не значит, конечно, но он вообще нигде не отметился. Впрочем, с гранатой есть кое-что. — Пайнс приветственно махнул кому-то за окном. — Она самодельная, использовали CS, но аккуратно, концентрация намного слабее, чем в М7, и гексахлорэтан, которого было больше, чем в М8, но меньше, чем в М308. Если кратко, газа мало, дыма много. С реагентом там ещё что-то интересное, он многоступенчатый, только я не химик, не врубился. Но ты понимаешь? Он не хотел жертв. И очень хорошо подготовился.

«На Фриаса намекаешь?»

— Эта мысль первой приходит в голову. Хотя Красный Хью тоже служил, да и не он один, но к Фриасу ведет слишком много дорог.

«В том-то и дело».

Миссис Хайтл принесла заказанный завтрак и креманку с медом.

— Сначала подержите мед во рту, — добродушно посоветовала она, придвигая креманку Эйдану, — подольше, чтоб в горло прошло, смазало там все. Это хорошо помогает, я всех детей так лечила.

Эйдан благодарно улыбнулся. Мед он терпеть не мог, но это было мило.

— Лукас сказал мне, что эта версия тебе не нравится, — продолжил Пайнс, когда миссис Хайтл отошла. — Согласен, все как на блюдечке… Но ведь больше никого нет? А? Есть хоть кто-то ещё?

Эйдан развел руками.

— Вот видишь. Дело дрянь, это сразу было понятно… Но с тебя спросят, а ты кто? Ты все ещё новенький. Вот тебе бы раскрыть это дело, тогда должность точно твоя.

Эйдан сунул в рот ложку меда, поморщился и отвернулся к окну. Вот так о нем думают? Что он приехал за должностью? Ну что ж, пускай. Он написал:

«Я не стану хватать первого попавшегося ради жестяной звезды».

— А кто просит вешать ограбление на кого попало? Никому не нужно дело, которое развалится в суде. Но ты пойми, люди на тебя надеются. Ты ведь не клуша Милли и не старина Гудситт, который всю жизнь тут брюхо отращивал. Ты из Чикаго, из убойного отдела, ты настоящий коп. Это же другой уровень, а?

«Как ты сказал, убойный отдел?»

— Ну, убийств на моей памяти тут не было, за что я Господу благодарен. Всякое случалось, но чтобы умышленно убить… Я тебе признаюсь, из этого пистолета последний раз я стрелял десять лет назад в бешеную лисицу, которая забежала в город.

Эйдан припомнил историю Элизабет Пенн, но смолчал. В затянувшейся тишине Пайнс решил сменить тему:

— Как вы с Лукасом, поладили? — Он взглядом указал на опухшие и ссаженые костяшки Эйдана. — Говнистый, а? Не человек, а камушек в ботинке. Но не глупый, не глупый. С ним если сработаться… В допросах хорош. В общем, насовсем не отдам! Но денька три ещё, наверное, пусть побудет, а?

Эйдан кивнул и приступил к завтраку. Он жевал подостывшую яичницу и думал, что идея с блокнотом чертовски хороша. Может, стоит подольше делать вид, что голос не вернулся?

***

  
По крайней мере похороны не принесли сюрпризов. Хотя на них присутствовал весь город, неразберихи и суеты не было, все шло размеренно, чинно, и Гудситт улыбался с огромного портрета, пока его родственники, друзья и сослуживцы произносили прощальные речи. Эйдан, шепотом извинившись, отмолчался за плечом Милли, которая выступила от всего офиса шерифа, а новый его глава пока размышлял, как бы он выкручивался, не потеряй голос, он ведь ничего не подготовил. Да и что говорить? Старина Гудситт был хорошим парнем, но как шериф и представитель власти ничего внятного из себя не представлял: он не вмешивался в финансовые вопросы, не упускал случая снять с себя ответственность и охотно шел на уступки сити-менеджеру Джеколсону и Маргарет Пенн, чем вполне устраивал городской совет. А при первом же серьезном происшествии в городе он просто взял и умер! Теперь Эйдану нужно было подхватить, так сказать, упавшее знамя, но он не чувствовал к тому ни готовности, ни желания. Четыре года назад он сознательно выбрал тихую жизнь в тихом городе, он не за тем перебрался в Рэдинг, чтобы стать крупной рыбой в маленьком пруду, как некоторые могли подумать. Кроме того, Эйдан понимал, что городской совет попытается загнать его ровно в те же рамки, что и Гудситта: суди бейсбольные матчи по воскресеньям, патрулируй дороги и не лезь к важным дядям и тетям. Да только он не старина Мэтт, у него не было ни малейшего желания служить при совете добродушным псом. Да и к бейсболу он равнодушен. Если власти не избежать, пускай она хотя будет реальной, так? Например, какого черта в офисе шерифа стоит всего один допотопный комп? Да, Гудситт к «этим штучкам» в силу возраста относился настороженно и печатал, шевеля губами и нацепив очки на нос, только в том случае, если не удавалось спихнуть эту неприятную работу на кого-то другого. Но Эйдан и Милли другое дело. И почему в офисе шерифа решено оставить всего два человека? Кто решил, что этого достаточно? Почему у города нет денег на светофор около супермаркета, но есть на новую дорогу к приозерному кемпингу Пеннов? Эйдан знал, что не станет молчать, а значит, с советом у него будут проблемы. И черт побери, раскрытие дела действительно стало бы для него лучшим козырем, потому что без него Эйдану опереться просто не на что, руки у него пусты. Он всего лишь молчаливый мужик, который непонятно зачем приехал в Рэдинг из большого города, от которого сбежала жена и который почти ни с кем не общается — только сейчас, когда случилось нечто из ряда вон, он ходит и узнает имена жителей! Впервые за все время с многими из них говорит. Ну, теперь уже и этого не делает… Вот, даже на похоронах своего бывшего шефа отмолчался.

Допустим, протянет он шерифом до выборов, а без поддержки совета кто его выберет? И зачем тогда это все? Чтобы ко всем его «не» добавилось ещё и нераскрытое дело об ограблении?

Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, Эйдан решил рассмотреть семейство Пенн, из которого он знал только Маргарет: тонкогубое и тонкобровое лицо полускрыто вуалью, изящная поза, дорогой жакет и узкая юбка. Фредерик Пенн, грузный, вялый, с недовольным выражением лица, был стиснут, как рамой, строгим жестким костюмом. Казалось, расстегни пуговицы — и содержимое брюзгливо растечется. Элизабет выглядела не совсем так, как Эйдан себе ее представлял, — несомненно, красивая, но того типа, который невозможно описать, настолько стандартной была эта красота. Такие девушки улыбаются на буклетах колледжей и встречают посетителей в дорогих ресторанах, они украшают собой автомобильные салоны и рекламные плакаты. Замени одну другой — никто не заметит. Те же ровные зубы, точеный носик, голубые глаза, рост и вес под копирку. Эйдан вспомнил, как Милли называла Филиппа куклой Кеном, и усмехнулся. Оказывается, Барби здесь тоже имеется!

В этой идеальной, демонстрирующей благополучие и достоинство семье только Дуглас казался чужим. Его привезли в кресле, видимо чтобы он меньше бросался в глаза, но и в нем он не мог сидеть прямо и высоко держать подбородок, его заметно клонило вбок, и неловко согнутая левая рука то и дело соскальзывала с подлокотника. Черный костюм, если и был дорогим, не имел никакого вида, одна нога подворачивалась, но при всем этом от Дугласа не хотелось смущенно отводить глаза — его лицо их скорее притягивало. Он с живым интересом слушал выступающих, и скривленные пухлые губы создавали впечатление, будто он усмехается, но не зло — весело. Модная оправа очков, отличная стрижка, курносый нос. Черт побери, мальчишка был обаятелен.

Хотя почему мальчишка, поймал себя Эйдан, он ведь старше Элизабет. Это непосредственность, худоба и маленький рост делают его похожим на ребенка.

Эйдан вместе со всеми выслушал речи представителей округа, песню городской бейсбольной команды, написанную в честь Гудситта, и проникновенную проповедь отца Марка. Все это было трогательно, но тягостно, многие шмыгали носами, а у Эйдана першило в горле, он то и дело прокашливался — даже в такой день он шагал с этим городом не в ногу. Он ждал Бесс, надеялся, что она как-то выбьется из общего благопристойно-скорбного тона, но в церкви она не появилась. Только когда Эйдан увидел, что и на кладбище Бесс стоит поодаль, однако жена Гудситта все равно на нее косится, до него дошло, что на его глазах разыгрывается финал очень давней истории. Нетрудно было догадаться какой.

Эйдан планировал прямо с похорон отправиться в свой офис: в сени кладбищенских дерев у него наконец появилась возможность спокойно подумать вот о чем — странным в этом деле был ущерб банка. Бога ради, это крошечный городок, откуда здесь полмиллиона для инкассации? Сразу было ясно, что похищены не только наличные, потому что такое их количество просто не вместилось бы в одну сумку. В первый день кто-то пытался получить эту информацию, но руководство банка сразу прикрылось тайной вкладов и раскрывать подробности отказалось. А меж тем, это ниточка, и ее нужно было ухватить. Что, если украденные ценности были уникальными, какие-нибудь редкие монеты или марки? Их можно отследить, узнать, разыскать экспертов… Сил Рэдинга на такое расследование не хватит, насчет этого Эйдан не обольщался, но по такому поводу можно было бы привлечь силы штата. Второй вопрос — кто мог знать о том, что инкассация повезет груз большей ценности, чем обычно? Понятно, что страховая компания тоже ведет расследование, но у этих ребят свои интересы, на их помощь не стоило слишком уж рассчитывать, да и опыта у Эйдана в общении с ними не было. Может, существовали какие-то особые подходы к страховой, но такие вещи не нагуглишь и в полицейской базе не найдешь. В любом случае, нужно будет плотнее заняться управляющим. Если разобраться, возможностей для организации ограбления у него было побольше, чем у Фриаса. Конечно, сейчас он выглядит пострадавшим, банк его уволил, но четверть миллиона — неплохая компенсация за потерю работы. А ещё у него должен был быть сообщник, и если он местный, то можно попробовать заставить его задергаться. Если же он приезжий, то стоит заняться камерами с шоссе. Работы полно, кто бы ее делал… Эйдан мысленно распланировал, чем он займется после похорон, аккуратный список из четырех пунктов и трех подпунктов. Но и этим планам не суждено было сбыться: семья Гудситт пригласила его на поминки. Такой поворот событий Эйдан в плане не учел, он ведь не член семьи, не близкий друг… О начисто забыл про свою шерифскую должность. Отказаться было невозможно, и он потратил ещё полтора часа на тарталетки и белое вино.

***

  
На руководство банка Эйдан решил наступать по двум фронтам: через судью Саттиф и через правление города, которое ранее пошло банку навстречу, притушив освещение ограбления в СМИ, и теперь имело право потребовать ответной услуги в виде информации, которая облегчила бы расследование. На это ушел остаток дня, и результата Эйдан смог добиться — в кабинете судьи у него состоялась встреча с представителем службы безопасности страховой компании. Только вот результат этой встречи, несмотря на обилие информации, оказался нулевым. Украдены были ценные бумаги, облигации на предъявителя, кому именно они принадлежали, банк раскрывать не имел права. Как выяснили детективы страховой компании, облигации были обналичены на следующий же день в Линноксе неким бездомным. По его словам, неизвестные предложили ему за услугу двести баксов, он не стал отказываться. Бродяга описал этих неизвестных так: двое мужчин лет двадцати пяти — тридцати, белые, высокие, у одного темные волосы и глаза, бритые виски, у второго волосы русые, коротко стрижены, глаза голубые, тонкий нос, на правой руке круглый шрамик.

При этих словах детектива Эйдан невольно посмотрел на свою руку: он в детстве напоролся на гвоздь и отметина между большим и указательным пальцем осталась заметная. Свидетель указал на него. И на Фриаса.

Детектив понимающе кивнул:

— Грубо сработано. Мне ничего не стоило проверить, где вы находились в это время. Второй, как я понимаю, похож на охранника банка Шона Фриаса, его местонахождение неизвестно, но я не вижу оснований верить одной части сообщения, если вторая откровенная ложь. Бродяге приплатили за дезу, вот что я думаю.

Эйдан кивнул и поблагодарил участников встречи за помощь.

Когда вечером они собрались с Милли и Лукасом для обсуждения итогов, дело кончилось спором по поводу истории с обналичкой — грубая подстава, насмешка или хитрость? Лукас напирал на последнее, и нельзя было не признать, что резон в его словах был. Соврать об одном, чтобы никто не поверил в правду о другом, — это отличный ход. Милли горячилась и доказывала, что Фриас из простой семьи, он облигаций в глаза не видел и ничего в них не смыслит, по словам управляющего банком, никто из охранников не мог знать о том, что именно будет инкассировано, это не их уровень доступа. На что Лукас, конечно же, ответил, что Фриас с управляющим подельники и нечего мудрить, всей хитрости тут на четвертак, а Милли всплескивала пухлыми руками и закатывала глаза: девица Уайт прыгнула сегодня в проходящую фуру и неизвестно куда умотала, не заняться ли Лукасу поисками?

Эйдан знал, где находится Фриас. А ещё он помнил о следах от веревки. Поэтому он не стал защищать Шона и вообще в спор не смешивался, пользуясь вполне уважительной причиной для молчания. Он выслушал обоих, поручил Лукасу сделать упор на разработку управляющего, раз уж местонахождение Фриаса неизвестно, а надувшуюся Милли похвалил за ценную информацию и обещал заняться фурой. Из Эскудеро пока так и не удалось выжать ничего, кроме пьяных слез, в букмекерской конторе работала новая девица, о долгах и крупных проигрышах Эскудеро она ничего не знала, эта линия заглохла, зато от миссис Фоли поступило заявление о краже со взломом, и его тоже нельзя было оставить без внимания, вдруг обнаружится связь. Милли было чем заняться.

Сам же Эйдан сослался на нездоровье и взял на себя все камеры от Рэдинга до Линнокса и Западное шоссе на двадцать миль в обе стороны.

На полдороге домой Эйдан вспомнил про Шона, притормозил и постоял, размышляя. Может, какие-то пластыри или что там… Да черт побери, было бы о чем думать, ему и самому нужны лекарства! Эйдан развернулся и подъехал к аптеке Барнса.

К его облегчению, толстячка, которого он теперь крепко недолюбливал, на рабочем месте не оказалось, а унылого вида девица без единого слова продала ему пластыри, мази и антисептик.

Чтобы не мучить и без того больную ногу, Эйдан подъехал к самому крыльцу своего дома, захватил с сиденья бумажный аптечный пакет и поднялся по ступеням.

Закрыв дверь, Эйдан сразу прошел в кухню, к холодильнику. Проклятое горло постоянно першило, очень хотелось пить. Ополовинив бутылочку воды, Эйдан сообразил, что холодное пить с осипшим горлом не стоило, но раз уж все равно начал...

— Я без оружия, — тихо произнес голос за спиной.

Эйдан крутанулся, торопливо выхватывая пистолет, бутылка грохнулась на пол, брызги полетели в стороны.

Шон сидел совершенно спокойно, ноги вытянуты, расслабленные руки брошены на колени ладонями кверху. Эйдан жестом приказал ему встать, отойти и, когда тот подчинился, осмотрел диван. Вроде бы ничего не припрятано… И на нем тоже нет. Нет, ну какого хрена! Проклятье! Он может хоть раз просто прийти домой и отдохнуть? Сколько это будет продолжаться?

— Извини, наручники я сломал, — без видимого раскаянья сообщил Шон. — Не покупайте эту модель, хуйня полная. В счет ущерба убрал кровь, раз ты все равно думаешь, что это моих рук дело.

Эйдан посмотрел на выскобленный пол и потолок. Ну это ж надо. Шон наблюдал за ним, склонив голову набок, и на свету стало видно, что глаза у него светло-карие. Или темно-желтые? Дестини всегда говорила, что в цветах он не силен.

— Как это сломал наручники? — шепотом спросил Эйдан.

Взгляд Шона стал настороженным, он быстро стрельнул глазами по сторонам. Не понимает, почему я шепчу, догадался Эйдан. Даже слабость иногда пугает.

— Сломал. Это долго показывать, полчаса где-то. Да и рукам уже пиздец…

Эйдан кивнул, отошел к стулу и опустился на него, не выпуская пистолет.

— Можно сесть? — уточнил Шон. — Могу на пол.

Эйдан показал, что можно, а сам пытался понять, что у этого типа на уме. Может, конечно, он просто псих. Но если нет, то все происходящее он как-то себе объясняет. Однако Эйдан никак не мог уловить логику. Он достал блокнот, ручку, и написал:

«Зачем из подвала вылез, если не сбежал?»

Шон прочел, кивнул.

— Ты мне тоже кажешься ебанутым на всю голову. Разнес дом, в спальне птичьи перья раскиданы, здесь вообще кровь. Но, может, я чего-то не знаю. Так? Ты голос сорвал, что ли? Да? Ладно, похуй. Я вылез, потому что хочу нормально поговорить, не задалось у нас как-то.

Эйдан повторил свой утренний жест, предлагая продолжать, и в этот раз он сработал.

— Я вчера залез в твой подвал, чтобы спрятаться. С вариантами у меня было хреново — домой нельзя, знакомым не верю, в лесу холодно. А этот дом на отшибе, я его хорошо знаю, живешь ты один, домашних животных нет. Я двух часов здесь не пробыл, когда ты появился.

«Ты вчера утром уехал из города».

— Нет. Хотя да, уехал. Со связанными руками и в багажнике. — Шон сцепил руки перед собой, и Эйдану стало не по себе от вида вздувшихся багровыми рубцами ссадин на запястьях. — Я вчера утром собирался на смену, в день после ограбления банк не работал, а вчера должен был выйти Эскудеро, только он, скажем так, очень расстроен смертью Мэтта…

Эйдан кивнул: он на похоронах видел, что Эскудеро пьет не первый день. Старый дурак, потом будет винить себя, что не смог попрощаться с лучшим другом: бубнил невпопад в церкви, наблевал в машине и в конце концов уснул под деревом на кладбище.

— …вышел утром из дома, получил по голове, — продолжал Шон, — хуяк — и лежу в багажнике. Не знаю, кто и куда меня вез, мне не было видно. Пока я перетер стяжки на руках, пока выковырял трос замка… Что, тебя в детстве в багажнике не запирали? А, ну да, ты же городской. Сейчас во всех машинах в багажнике ручка, но у меня старая модель. Открыть все равно можно, там тросик проложен по дну, если его потянуть, замок сработает. В общем, пришлось повозиться. Потом выжидал, пока момент будет удобный, чтобы они не могли сразу остановиться, когда я вылезу, подсматривал в щелочку. На переезде, только сигнал погас, я выскочил, покатился по обрыву и в реку.

«Гнались?»

— А мне, блядь, было время смотреть! Двери хлопали, потом стреляли, но я сразу под ветки деревьев, проплыл немного, вылез и деру в лес. По переезду и реке понял, что за место, это миль пятнадцать отсюда. К вечеру дошел до Рэдинга. Денег нет, домой нельзя. Вот и залез.

Шон спокойно смотрел Эйдану в глаза. Тот молчал. Пятнадцать миль, река… Флинроуп? Это по дороге в Линнокс. Вот интересно, есть ли камеры на переезде?

Эйдан отлистал блокнот назад и снова показал страницу с надписью «Зачем из подвала вылез, если не сбежал?»

— Чтобы ты видел, я тут добровольно. Так трудно понять? Я не преступник, и ты меня не поймал. Я мог сбежать, но я хочу остаться.

Эйдан растерянно моргнул.

— Ты ведь ничего мне официально предъявлять не собираешься? — терпеливо, как ребенку, объяснял Шон. — Ты психанул, что я залез в твой дом. Согласен, был неправ. Но мы на одной стороне! На меня напали, а ты шериф. Так?

Эйдан помолчал. Он что, правда не понимает? Кажется, да.

«Все указывает, что банк ограбил ты».

Шон окаменел.

— Что указывает? Погоди. — Он нахмурился, потер кожу над бровями. — Но в полицию ты меня не повез. Значит, прямых улик нет. Или ты не веришь, что это я.

Эйдан смотрел на него без всякого выражения. Потом написал: «Или я маньяк» — и сунул Шону под нос.

— Тоже вариант, — серьезно кивнул Шон. — Но я все равно хотел пожить у тебя в подвале. Держи меня под замком, не вопрос. Можешь даже на цепь приковать, если у тебя на такое стоит. Но все равно я сам пришел.

Эйдан кивнул. Да, пришел, черт бы его побрал. Если правда то, что Шон рассказал, до он должен быть до чертиков напуган, пусть и старается ничем себя не выдать.

Помолчали.

Эйдан снова открыл блокнот.

«Видел надпись на полу?»

— «Убийца»? Видел, конечно. — Шон пожал плечами. — Теперь ее нет.

Она есть, и эксперты ее найдут. С этой мыслью и тяжелым вздохом Эйдан поднялся.

Надо поужинать, прожечь полы и обдумать все. А этого в подвал, раз он все равно туда рвется.

***

  
За работой хорошо думалось, за это Эйдан всегда любил ручной труд. Он тщательно выжег лак с пола, где была кровь, поднял доски и вылизал пламенем стыки. С потолка вырезал испорченный кусок гипсокартона, разломал его и сжег на заднем дворе в бочке, туда же отправил мусорный пакет, который Шон собрал после уборки, и содержимое пылесоса, которым Эйдан прошел полы на обоих этажах. Лаги перекрытий, по счастью, оказались в стороне от протечки, и Эйдан перешел к созидательной части: шкурил и прибивал на место доски пола, шпаклевал стыки, возился с гипсокартоном. Вспоминал, как они с Дестини сами делали тут первый ремонт. Они оба, выросшие в бетонных коробках, понятия не имели о штукатурке и работе с деревом, тем более о сложных штуках вроде котлов и систем вентиляции, но им нравилось учиться и нравилось, что было чем себя занять. Обоих тогда одолевали не самые веселые мысли, а как хорошо было сесть вечером бок к боку на хрусткий от пленки диван и с приятной усталостью любоваться на результат твоих трудов.

Если честно, Эйдан и сейчас не отказался бы присесть, как раньше, на диван с бутылкой пива, поговорить. Просто поговорить — о чем угодно. Он не считал себя болтливым, но столько всего… Наверное, он так и не отвык до сих пор от Дестини.

Было уже за полночь, когда Эйдан составил тарелки с собранным на скорую руку ужином на деревянный поднос, взял его в одну руку, пистолет в другую и открыл дверь в подвал.

Шон не двинулся с дивана, только голову поднял, наблюдая, как Эйдан осторожно спускается по лестнице с обеими занятыми руками и больной ногой. В конце концов ему это удалось, он поставил поднос на край дивана, кивком предложил Шону брать еду, а себе придвинул стул и тяжело на него рухнул.

Проклятье, он же хотел принести пластыри и мазь. Эйдан снова поднялся наверх и вернулся с аптечным пакетом, там довольно много осталось после того, как Эйдан сам обмазался и обклеился в нужных местах.

Вот теперь Шон насторожился. Медленно взял пакет, заглянул внутрь, усмехнулся:

— Спасибо.

Стоило Эйдану опуститься на стул, как он вспомнил, что забыл на кухне блокнот, и мысленно выругался. Ну отлично, вот и поговорили. В третий раз он наверх ни за что не пойдет. Хотя так оно и лучше, пожалуй. То, что Фриас не проявляет беспокойства, вовсе не означает, что он не виновен.

Шон подхватил с тарелки сэндвич, с подноса пиво и отодвинулся в угол дивана. Эйдан в этом увидел не опаску, а снисходительность — расслабься, не трону. Рядом с Шоном его не покидало ощущение, что за ним наблюдает крупный и сильный зверь, пускай спокойный, но Эйдан знал цену этому спокойствию, было время налюбоваться. Его отец, адвокат с именем, тоже перемалывал соперников без лишних эмоций, это была его работа, и он ее делал. Виновен его подзащитный или чист, как новорожденное дитя, кости обвинения хрустели одинаково, и Эйдана это доводило до бешенства. На его возмущение отец отвечал — юношеский идеализм, пройдет. Когда не прошло и Эйдан отказался идти по стопам отца, а поступил в полицию и начал как все, с самого низа, с патрульной службы, отец пытался ему говорить, что система работает только при наличии сдержек-противовесов и только если каждый делает свою работу как следует. Развалилось ваше дело, убийца вышел на свободу? Это не вина адвоката, это недоработка полиции. А если сел невиновный — плохо сработали все. Он объяснял, что без сильного противовеса полицейская система быстро деградирует, но Эйдан не слушал.

Теперь бы он, конечно… По крайней мере не стал бы обобщать, не кидался бы общими словами, а спорил бы предметно — о сделках, о том, что происходит в кабинетах судей, о репутации, которая нередко покупается чужими судьбами, потому что некоторым она важнее справедливости. Да только спорить было уже не с кем.

— Много осталось сделать? — поинтересовался Шон.

Эйдан жестом показал: покрасить и потолок.

— Я могу завтра заняться, — предложил Шон. — Все равно больше нечем.

Эйдан покачал головой. А вдруг кто-то заедет или с озера увидит Шона здесь. Как потом объяснять?

— Нельзя, — прошептал он. Сначала он просмотрит камеры, мало ли что на них обнаружится. Кстати, надо поискать машину Фриаса. — Во сколько ты вчера вышел?

— В половине восьмого, смена с восьми до шести.

Эйдан кивнул, откусил от второго сэндвича. Проклятье, забыл добавить огурчики.

— Есть ещё кое-что. — Шон отпил пива, помолчал и продолжил будто нехотя: — Мне кажется, я помню один момент… Не уверен. Мне совали в руку пистолет.

Эйдан замер.

— Быстро так, сунули и убрали. Небольшой, типа «Глока». Блядь, ну что ты вытаращился? Я знаю, как это выглядит!

Эйдан взял поднос и направился к двери.

— Когда кончишь психовать, включи мозг! — прилетело ему в спину.

Эйдан запер дверь.

***

  
Нет, он не психовал, он просто слишком устал для того, чтобы любоваться чужим самодовольством. Этот тип, кажется, вообразил себя очень хитрым! Меня украли неведомые злодеи, они вложили мне в руку пистолет и если вдруг найдется труп, то его убили те нехорошие люди, а вовсе не Шон Фриас, он же сам пришел! Правда, не в полицию, а в чужой дом и без спроса.

Он что, думает, в его историю кто-то поверит? Во вранье надо знать меру, иначе все превращается в балаган. Ничего-то он в доме не делал и про собак ничего не знает, это снова проделки неизвестных. Причем логика у этих типов такая же вывихнутая, как у самого Фриаса, но это совпадение, точно-точно.

Это же надо было — сломать наручники! Эйдан их осмотрел, действительно погнут и выломан шпенек, в который продето первое кольцо цепи. Никогда с таким не сталкивался. И кстати, Шон не объяснил, как вообще в дом попал! Но дело даже не в этом. Этот тип приложил столько усилий, чтобы освободиться, но специально не ушел, сидел и ждал его на диване. Что это, если не демонстрация силы? Все будет так, как я хочу, вот что это было. Ну нет, с Эйданом такое не прокатит.

Он не станет ничего говорить, слава богу, не обязан. Он сначала поднимет записи всех камер, какие сможет найти, от Эпплроуд, на которой стоит дом Фриасов, до Линнокса. И тогда уже будет решать, как поступить с его этим… соседом. А он пока пусть посидит под замком. Дверь в подвал крепкая и открывается внутрь, такую и медведю не выбить.

С этой мыслью Эйдан заснул.


	5. День пятый

Наутро проклятая нога ничуть не стала болеть меньше. Эйдан начал задумываться, не стоит ли показать ее доктору, может, требуются швы? Или внутри застрял осколок… Пообещал себе, что если к вечеру не полегчает, то он заедет к Мортисону, а пока что у него были дела поважнее, да и передвигаться предстояло весь день на колесах, долго стоять, как вчера на похоронах, нужды нет.

Эйдан здорово скучал по пробежкам — за много лет он очень к ним привык. Да и полезно во всех смыслах, успокаиваешься, голова приходит в порядок: лишнее выдувает ветром, нужное укладывается кирпичик к кирпичику. Поразмыслив, Эйдан решил, что раз уж пробежаться он не способен, можно хотя бы выпить кофе на той веранде, с которой вид на озеро. А что, погода хорошая, да и стекло на двери надо обмерить и заказать новое, совсем забыл про него.

Покончив с обмером и затолкав блокнот с цифрами в карман, он уселся в низкое плетеное кресло и вытянул ноги.

Ветра не было, озеро едва заметно шевелилось. Казалось, мягкий сонный зверь ворочается под розоватым шелковым пологом. Вода коротко накатывала на камни и тут же отступала, будто передумав. Ни плеска волн, ни криков птиц, лишь редкие круги по озерной глади то тут, то там — напоминают, что внутри кипит другая, невидимая отсюда жизнь. Далеко-далеко, почти неразличимая, прошла лодка, и озеро оживилось, заколыхалось чаще. Мелко и суетливо забила крыльями стайка уток, таких красивых на воде и таких нелепых в небе.

Эйдан улыбнулся и отхлебнул кофе. Иногда он жалел, что бросил курить.

То, что кто-то бежит, он сначала услышал, а не увидел. Благодушное настроение слетело моментально, Эйдан поднялся, отшагнул к двери.

Бело-рыжая собака выскочила из кустов — уши вразлет, язык набок, хвост кренделем. От его щеняче-дурацкого вида Эйдан расслабился. Молодой веселый пес, откуда он тут взялся? Кажется, ни у кого из соседей такого не было. Пес тявкнул, понюхал камни и приветственно осклабился, тяжело дыша.

Чей он, выяснилось очень скоро — из тех же кустов вылез парень в темной куртке и шапочке, Эйдан снова отступил к двери. Незнакомец легко пробежал по крупным камням, соскочил на траву и поднял голову, отыскивая взглядом собаку. Только тут он увидел хозяина дома, но если и растерялся, то всего на мгновенье.

— Ой, здрасьте!

Эйдан узнал Филиппа, кивнул.

— Не видели розовый рюкзачок? Маленький? Моя сестра вчера гуляла с подружками где-то в этих краях и потеряла. С утра рев, в школу идти не хочет, место вспомнить не может… Ну, знаете, девчонки. — Филипп подошел к веранде, улыбнулся. — Пришлось мне с Джуно встать пораньше и играть в шерлока холмса! Толку от этого пса как от ватсона, сами понимаете, бегаем скорее для очистки совести.

Филипп сдернул шапочку, протер ей лицо, тряхнул светлыми волосами.

— У вас не было младшей сестры, шериф?

Эйдан покачал головой.

— Вам повезло. Там дальше по берегу тоже пляж или не стоит туда ходить?

Эйдан пожал плечами.

Его молчаливость несколько притушила фонтанирующее дружелюбие Филиппа, он снова натянул шапочку и махнул рукой.

— Пробегусь! А то не знаю, что делать, хоть новый ей покупай взамен!

Эйдан только кивнул и вернулся в кресло.

Филипп свистнул пса, тот радостно взмахнул ушами и унесся в кусты.

Кофе уже остыл, но Эйдан допил его, посидел ещё немного и только тогда ушел в дом.

***

  
Утренней планерки решили не собирать, раз голос не вернулся, но Эйдан все равно приехал завтракать в «Синий гусь» и перехватил Милли около участка, чтобы узнать, кому раньше принадлежал дом, в котором он теперь жил.

— Ковальски, они были поляки и... Я не знаю, они что, все такие? О-о-очень странные люди. В общем, старый Карл и семья его сына, все они носились со своей Польшей, как с сокровищем. Польское печенье, польские обычаи, польская история, польские песенки — мы все их знали! — Милли закатила глаза. — Их просто невозможно было заткнуть! Честное слово, проще было постоять и послушать, чем от них отвязаться. А один из сыновей жил в подвале, серьезно! Не знаю, вампиром он себя возомнил, что ли, Дракула ведь тоже из Польши. А Лиза? Я один раз пекла с ней пирог в школу, никогда не забуду! Она не давала мне даже чуть-чуть присесть, пока он пекся в духовке, все полтора часа пришлось ходить туда-сюда. Это у них примета такая, если сядешь, пирог не получится. В общем, я с тех пор опасаюсь людей с фамилией на «ски». Потом они куда-то уехали, это было неожиданно, без них даже скучно немного. Хотите польскую песенку?

Эйдан отказался и написал:

«Фриас имел какое-то к ним отношение?»

— Шон? Слушайте, он младше меня, и я не очень-то помню… Кажется, он учился с кем-то из детей Ковальски. Это лучше спросить у учителей. Хотите, узнаю?

«Да, пожалуйста. Ещё номер марку его машины пришли смской».

— Обязательно. Слушайте, шеф, у этой миссис Фоли никакая не кража со взломом! Кто-то вскрыл заднюю дверь, пока ее дома не было, но ничего не украли. Это наверняка дети балуются. Или она сама это сделала, вы ж ее знаете, она с прибабахом.

«Живет одна?»

— Ну да. Даже ее дочь не может с ней ужиться, уж больно странная эта Фоли. И она всегда такая была.

Эйдан задумчиво посмотрел на Милли.

«Проверь сегодня дома всех одиноких жителей».

— Всех? Да это треть домов! — Круглая физиономия Милли оживилась интересом. — Что-то ещё произошло?

«У меня на задней двери стекло разбито».

— Ого! Что-то пропало?

«Я не заметил».

— Вот это дела! Слушайте, шеф, а вот Финнеганы в отпуске, дом уже неделю пустой. Тоже стоит заглянуть, да?

Эйдан кивнул, подумал и вырвал из блокнота страничку с размерами стекла.

«Закажи, если не трудно».

***

  
Всю дорогу до Финдли, ближайшего к Рэдинга городку с восточной стороны, Эйдан размышлял о Шоне. Утром они не виделись, Эйдан сунул пленнику еду и воду в кошачью дверку на подвальном окне и уехал.

Его всегда удивляло, почему эта дверка была сделана в таком странном месте, обычно в домах она на задней двери или на веранде, теперь он знал ответ: видимо, животное принадлежало тому сыну Ковальски, который любил вампиров. Впрочем, Эйдан бы предпочел узнать ответы на совсем другие вопросы. Взломанная дверь — это случайное совпадение или в доме миссис Фоли тоже неладно? Действительно ли из его дома ничего не пропало? Эйдан не озаботился этой стороной вопроса, а может, стоило? Впрочем, у него и брать-то нечего, а если пропало что-то мелкое, он не вспомнит, это Дестини бы сразу... А еще он забыл проверить содержимое пылесоса на предмет собачьей шерсти! Проклятье… Всего стало так много, все так стремительно, это просто невозможно удержать в голове. А все потому, что он не составляет планы.

Ничего, это можно исправить. Итак, сейчас Финдли, там точно есть камера на главной улице около мэрии, про остальные он узнает на месте. Потом переезд на Флинроуп. Где-то за ним мотель и стоянка дальнобойщиков, потом…

Зазвонил телефон, Эйдан взглянул на экран. Милли? С нехорошим предчувствием он взял трубку.

— Шеф, тут позвонил этот, как его, из страховой компании. Просил вам передать, если вдруг интересно, что того бездомного из Линнокса нашли мертвым. Вскрытия не было, вроде бы он просто перепил и захлебнулся рвотой. Вот такая история, как вам? Думаете, неспроста? Ой, ладно, не отвечайте, а то никогда не выздоровеете. Потом обсудим. Стекло я заказала, Эскудеро не просыхает, я поехала объезжать дома!

Эйдан нажал отбой и уронил руку с телефоном на колено. А вот и вторая смерть в этом деле. Как и первая, формально не убийство, но и не случайность. Кого-то явно не пугает смерть, а значит, может последовать и третья. Она могла случиться ещё два дня назад, просто о ней пока неизвестно, но как только станет… Хотя вот что странно, если его, Эйдана, хотели подставить, то труп должен был найтись быстро. Какой смысл в подставе, о которой никто не узнает? Тем более в такой замороченной подставе! А если все-таки подставляли Фриаса, то и с этого момента прошло почти два дня. А где же труп? В городе никто, кажется, даже не пропал. А если допустить, что Фриас ещё не убил, но собирается? Или сделал это вчера днем, возможность у него была, он же освободился за полчаса, по его словам, а значит, мог успеть не только полы поскоблить. Но получается, он сам выдал себя Эйдану. Какой в этом смысл? Он идиот? Ведь если Шон кого-то убил, зачем ему оставлять свои отпечатки на пистолете и рассказывать, что неизвестные злодеи вкладывали ему оружие в руку? Проще стереть отпечатки и зашвырнуть пистолет в озеро. Эйдан вспомнил, с каким лицом отец любил говорить: «Достаточно глупо, чтобы быть правдой», и поморщился. Деваться некуда, возможность существования неких третьих лиц приходилось признать. И если они действительно сделали то, о чем рассказал Шон, их действия вполне логичны: выбрать человека, которого никто искать не будет, создать фальшивый след, указывающий на него, подкинуть оружие с отпечатками, а потом сделать так, чтобы Шон исчез.

Черт побери, ну что за дурацкая история, каждая нить то оборвется, то расползется в руках таким множеством вариантов, что их не связать! Так можно ломать голову до бесконечности. Нужны факты, хоть какие-то факты уже, наконец!

***

  
Камеры на переезде не оказалось.

Зато она была при въезде на мост перед ним. Эйдан сидел в участке Флинроупа, еще более крошечном, чем его родной, и смотрел снова и снова, как на экране сначала проезжает та машина, которая его интересует, потом появляется Фриас. Он бежит вдоль обрыва, но земля под ним просаживается, он взмахивает руками, падает, кувыркается по склону и наконец рушится в воду. Преследовал его кто-то или нет, непонятно: в кадре больше никто не появился, так как камера имела своей целью мост, на ней был виден совсем небольшой участок склона.

Вопрос с преследованием решила не камера, а показания водителя, ехавшего следом за машиной Фриаса. Он видел, что из багажника впереди идущей машины выскочил человек, и слышал выстрелы, о чем как порядочный гражданин сообщил в полицию. Правда, стрелявших свидетель не видел, потому что сначала он следил за тем, как мужчина бежит, а потом услышал, что стреляют, и пригнулся. К тому же свидетель оставил показания намного позже события — видимо, позвонил из дома, машина Фриаса к тому времени пересекла границу штата, а провоз человека в багажнике и пальба в воздух не бог весть какое преступление, крови и трупов нет, так что полицейские Флинроупа — шериф и два добровольца — просто не стали ничего делать. Только по требованию Эйдана один из них лазил по кустам, разыскивая гильзы. Нашли две девятимиллиметровых.

Что ж, вот и факты — до Линнокса Фриас в своей машине не доехал. Лукас наверняка будет настаивать на возможности инсценировки и ещё смерть бродяги сюда приплетет, но как насчет его собственных слов о здешних незамысловатых преступлениях и не шибко умном Фриасе? Кстати сказать, о смерти бродяги Лукас может и не узнать, Эйдан совершенно не обязан докладывать помощникам о всех деталях, пусть бегает собирает информацию, он нужен только для этого. Обработать ее Эйдан без него способен.

Лишь бы эта информация была!

Убедившись, что копии записи и свидетельства водителя отправлены в его участок, Эйдан продолжил свой путь к Линноксу. Теперь нужно было постараться узнать местоположение машины Фриаса. Она-то до Линнокса доехала? Рискнули похитители продолжить поездку на ней, понимая, что Фриас мог заявить о преступлении?

А действительно, почему Шон не отправился прямиком в полицию? Над этим вопросом Эйдан размышлял долго.

Не знал о существовании записи и не рассчитывал, что ему поверят на слово? Или ему тоже есть что скрывать? Или рано повзрослевший Шон, которому не на кого было в жизни рассчитывать, не умеет просить о помощи и привык полагаться только на свои силы? Или он воспринимает произошедшее с ним как слабость и слишком стыдится ее, чтобы признаться в ней всему городу? Или…

Звонок прервал перечисление версий, когда с ними и так пора было заканчивать, уже видна была вывеска мотеля. Снова Милли? Неужто его версия, что Шона кто-то ищет по чужим домам, подтверждается?

— Шеф? — Он не сразу узнал Милли, настолько бесцветным и вялым был ее голос. — Лучше бы вам вернуться. У нас тут убийство.

— Кто? — выдавил Эйдан. Его обдало жаром, заныло в груди.

— Элизабет Пенн.

***

  
Всю обратную дорогу он запрещал себе представлять, как именно произошло убийство. Приеду и все узнаю, повторял о себе, приеду и узнаю. Но пальцы беспокойно ковыряли обшивку руля, форма промокла под мышками. Он же знал, знал, что этим кончится! Он сразу все правильно понял! Но кому понадобилось его подставлять? Почему именно его? Это вызов, наверняка вызов. Если полюбить, то королеву, если подставить, то шерифа. И почему у Милли такой голос? А что, если она нашла тело у него за заднем крыльце?

Не думать, не думать.

Он приедет и все узнает.

Он узнал.

Тело действительно нашла Милли, но не возле его дома, а возле дома Фриаса. Элизабет лежала ярдах в ста от задней двери, ее не было оттуда видно, и если бы Мил не решила для экономии времени пройти к соседнему дому напрямик по тропинке меж кустов, неизвестно, когда бы ее обнаружили.

Эйдан смотрел на аккуратно сложенные руки и закрытые глаза Элизабет. Судя по всему, тридцать восьмой калибр, пулевое ранение одно и находится в довольно странном месте — сбоку, под рукой. Значит, Элизабет наклонилась или подняла руку в этот момент, когда в нее выстрелили.Отсюда вывод — скорее всего, она знала этого человека и не боялась его, люди стараются не отводить руки от тела, когда напряжены. После убийства поза была изменена, тело положили ровно, поправили одежду, закрыли глаза. Убийце оказалось неприятно видеть Элизабет мертвой? Он испытывает уважение к красоте? Ему не хотелось, чтобы другие увидели тело в неприглядном виде?

— Ещё теплая, — сообщил Лукас. — Когда все произошло, часа два назад?

Эйдан коснулся лица, руки, шеи, показал жестом: два-три.

— Мы никому пока не сообщали. — Лукас говорил тихо, кажется, произошедшее и его здорово шокировало. Не удивительно, Эйдан прекрасно помнил, каково ему было на первых убийствах, а тут труп хоть и без пугающих повреждений, но это ведь именно Лукас беседовал с Элизабет по поводу ограбления каких-то два дня назад. Красивая девушка, и вдруг такое…

— Криминалисты? — шепотом уточнил Эйдан.

— Милли их сразу вызвала, вот-вот должны быть. Оружия нет, кстати, Милли его ищет по округе. Только в такой траве ничего не найдешь. Слушайте, а помните вашу идею, что Элизабет была в сговоре с Фриасом?

Эйдан скривился. Ну конечно, Шон обиделся за неподтвержденное алиби и грохнул предательницу у себя за домом, после чего положил тело у дорожки и снова исчез. Ничего глупее просто не придумать.

— Нас будто наводят на эту мысль, — продолжил Лукас, и Эйдан просто ушам своим не поверил. Да неужели? Дошло наконец, что если был сговор, то Фриас полный идиот — сначал он сам об этой связи сообщил, потом труп сообщницы оставил около своего дома? И дело даже не в том, что Эйдан Шона идиотом не считал и знал про похищение. Просто никак не вязалось чистое, тщательно подготовленное и стремительное ограбление со столь нелепыми ошибками. Да и в любом случае сегодня Шон весь день был надежно заперт.

Хлопнула дверь машины, и раздалось резкое, злое цоканье каблуков по дорожке к дому. Кто шел, пока не было видно, Эйдан с Лукасом озадаченно переглянулись. Ясно, что не криминалисты и не Милли, она так быстро перебирать ногами не способна, да и каблуков не носит.

Маргарет Пенн на никого из них даже не взглянула. Она подошла к телу дочери и долго стояла, будто запоминая все подробности, но не пыталась прикоснуться, к большому облегчению Эйдана, — бурной сцены с участием члена городского совета ему не хотелось.

— Значит, правда, — сказала она негромко. Отступила на шаг, каблук провалился меж камней, и она качнулась, но когда Эйдан бросился было помочь, выставила узкую ладонь в предостерегающем жесте. — Занимайтесь своим делом. Молодой человек, принесите мне стул.

Лукас заозирался в поисках требуемого предмета, не обнаружил его и отправился на поиски. Эйдан только головой качнул. Стул? Серьезно?

Маргарет шагнула к нему:

— Алиби Фриаса держалось на показаниях моей дочери, это так?

Эйдан смотрел в ее светлые сухие глаза. Она хочет простых ответов. Ей нужен враг прямо сейчас. Он вытащил из кармана блокнот и написал:

«Они были знакомы?»

— Не представляю, для чего бы Элизабет общаться с таким человеком. Это просто исключено.

«Зачем строить алиби на показаниях девушки, с которой даже не знаком?»

Он ждал взрыва, но Маргарет просто сверлила его взглядом.

— Лукас говорил мне, что вы его выгораживаете. Теперь вы пытаетесь приплести к ограблению мою дочь. Что ж, очень удобно, она ведь не может возразить. Я вызываю следователей из управления штата.

Эйдан не дрогнул лицом, чтобы не выдать радости. Неужто сработало и ему не придется добиваться этого на заседании городского совета?

«С вашего позволения, продолжу заниматься своим делом. Примите мои сожаления».

В глазах Маргарет полыхнуло, когда он, не дождавшись ее ответа, закрыл блокнот и убрал в карман. Лукас притащил здоровенное плетеное кресло чуть ли не к самому телу, Эйдан жестом показал на место ярдах в десяти.

— Криминалисты, — напомнил он. Лукас покосился на Маргарет и отставил кресло на пару ярдов. Маргарет взяла его за спинку и потащила к тому месту, на которое указывал Эйдан.

Вот так-то, мальчик. Таким людям, как Маргарет, не нужно пытаться понравиться, если хочешь их уважения.

Снова захлопали двери машин. Хоть бы это были криминалисты, а не репортеры, подумал Эйдан. И кстати, когда ждать следователей?

***

  
На опросы свидетелей Эйдан бросил Милли и Лукаса, только с семьей Пенн решил беседовать сам, договорился о времени с Маргарет. Она молча просидела в своем кресле все часы, пока криминалисты работали, — спокойная, прямая. Когда тело увезли, она поднялась и ушла. Эйдан проводил ее взглядом. Черт побери, эту женщину невозможно было не уважать, хотя мотивов ее он не понимал совершенно. Было ли это для нее прощанием с дочерью? Желанием проследить, чтобы все было сделано как следует? Паузой, которую она взяла, чтобы свыкнуться с произошедшим?

Оставшись в одиночестве, он поднялся на заднее крыльцо дома Фриаса, подергал дверь — заперто. Это озадачивало. Неужели преследователи Шона не искали его в собственном доме? Взламывать замок Эйдан не стал, все-таки формально хозяин дома все ещё ни в чем не обвинялся, он обошел вокруг и дернул ручку парадной двери. Вот она-то была открыта. Шон не успел закрыть или у него вытащили ключи?

Эйдан натянул перчатки, пару которых он одолжил у криминалистов, вошел в дом и остановился посреди гостиной.

Пусто, запах пыли, косые солнечные лучи сквозь окна без штор и картины по стенам.

Музей?

Эйдан шел вдоль стен, рассматривая бесчисленные рисунки — акварелью, тушью, карандашом. Свободные, лаконичные линии, потрясающая выразительность. Здесь были только пейзажи и портреты, больше, кажется, художника ничего не интересовало. Эйдан подумал было, что все это нарисовано Шоном, но присмотрелся к датам — восьмидесятые, девяностые… Это действительно был музей. Музей Мартины Фриас. Та, кого Бесс называла бесполезной тварью, была по-настоящему талантлива.

Некоторых людей на портретах Эйдан узнавал. Вот Шон, только моложе. Наверное, старшая школа — челюсть поуже, гибкое тело, чуть раскосые глаза. От кого же Мартина ухитрилась родить такого сына? Разрез глаз и жесткие черные волосы выдавали примесь азиатской крови, но высокий рост, густая щетина и крупная кость ее отрицали. А вот Гудситт! Точно он, только молодой и ещё не толстый, ему тут всего лет сорок. Хорош был, не отнимешь. Это ближайшая соседка Эйдана, миссис Краубер, Дестини с ней сдружилась на почве увлечения цветоводством. Это отец Марк. А вот Маргарет с мужем. Эйдан пробежался взглядом по стенам. Сколько здесь рисунков? Сотня, две? Кое-где были пустые места, будто картины сняты. Почему? Где-то тут наверняка есть та Элизабет Пенн, первая, но он ее не узнает, конечно, у него ещё не дошли руки до ее дела. А вон там… Точно, Дестини. Потрясающе точно схвачено выражение лица, она всегда такое делает, когда с чем-то не согласна. Эйдан улыбнулся, достал телефон и сфотографировал портрет себе на память.

«Смотри, нравится?»

Телефон дзынькнул, отправляя файл.

«О боже! Продаю душу за оригинал!»

Эйдан улыбнулся, написал: «Попробую сторговаться дешевле» — и убрал телефон в карман. Нужно заниматься делом.

Итак, весь первый этаж пуст, ничего нет, кроме картин. На втором одна спальня тоже пуста, а вторая нет. Так вот где Шон живет. Что ж, очень аскетично. Узкая, видимо, ещё детская кровать — как она не развалилась под ним? Шкаф, стол, комп, комод. Эйдан не стал нигде рыться, просто окинул общим взглядом. На первый взгляд, ничего личного, ни фото, ни книг, ни сделанного в школе самолета. Бездушнее комнаты в отеле, там непременно хоть одна паршивая картина на стене имеется.

Видимо, все личное сосредоточено там, в гостиной.

Эйдан спустился вниз, нашел в прачечной ведро, набрал воды и в несколько заходов смыл с травы на заднем дворе кровь Элизабет Пенн.

В этом городе снова не было человека с таким именем.

***

  
К вечеру он успел сделать два дела — нашел все-таки пистолет под крыльцом дома Фриасов и просидел больше часа на заседании городского совета. Пистолет отказался «Глоком-19», что Эйдана не слишком удивило. Что же ещё подкидывать бывшему военному? Хотя под руку Шона больше подошел бы «Глок-17», рукоятка длиннее, держать удобней, Эйдан и сам давно на него перешел, а свой девятнадцатый отдал Дестини. Предполагаемое орудие убийства он успел вручить криминалистам, которые, к его удаче, задержались в городе, решив перекусить в «Синем гусе», не пришлось второй раз ехать в Линнокс.

На заседании Маргарет не присутствовала, все были серьезны, сосредоточены и говорили только по делу. Следователи из управления штата должны были появиться в Рэдинге утром, на дорожное патрулирование Линнокс присылал одну машину. Пресс-конференцию провел Джеколсон, Эйдан снова отмалчивался и, пользуясь свободной минуткой, подумывал, как бы вырваться домой. Все-таки у него в подвале человек, в невиновности которого он уже почти не сомневался, сидит взаперти голодный и грязный. Эйдан и сам, кстати, не отказался бы от обеда, хотя по времени дело шло скорее к ужину.

Но, кажется, в его жизни снова настало время жевания сэндвичей на ходу — его ждала семья Пенн и вряд ли кто-то там сейчас беспокоился о том, обедал шериф или нет. Все, что Эйдан успел до встречи с ними, это заехать в «Синий гусь» и заказать горячий ужин домой с доставкой к назначенному времени, а пока по-быстрому съесть кусок пирога и выпить кофе.

***

  
Фредерик Пенн, как оказалось, со вчерашнего дня находился в Сан-Франциско, его возвращения ждали ближе к полуночи, Маргарет и Дуглас были в доме одни.

В гостиной ничто не выдавало произошедшей трагедии — мягкий, но достаточно яркий свет, свежие цветы в вазах, тихая музыка. Дуглас сидел в кресле с книгой и навстречу Эйдану не поднялся, только принялся кивать и, кажется, не мог остановиться. Маргарет похлопала его по плечу, проходя навстречу Эйдану, но холодно, будто не успокаивала, а переключала кнопку. Как бы то ни было, это сработало, мальчик закрыл книгу и посмотрел на Эйдана.

Пришлось открыть блокнот на уже изрядно затертой странице с надписью «Простите, у меня пропал голос». Дуглас прочел и зашелся смехом. Он снова принялся кивать, все ещё смеясь и взмахивая полусогнутой рукой.

Эйдан и Маргарет сидели на разных концах дивана и молчали, дожидаясь, когда появится возможность поговорить. Холеные пальцы хозяйки поглаживали густой ворс обивки, но без нервозности, размеренно. Казалось, хозяйка дома просто размышляет о чем-то.

— Здравствуйте, — наконец выдавил Дуглас, все ещё кивая, всхлипнул, криво улыбнулся. — Дуглас Пенн, будем знакомы.

— Это Эйдан Хагерт, наш новый шериф, — представила гостя Маргарет. — Ему нужно задать нам вопросы, чтобы раскрыть преступление.

— П-п-преступление, — эхом повторил Дуглас и неожиданно громко, басом, захохотал. Смех не стихал, снова задергалась рука, ноги заскребли по полу. Маргарет какое-то время смотрела на него, потом, кажется, хотела кого-то позвать, спохватилась и поднялась сама.

— Дуглас нервничает, — пояснила она. — Он боится новых людей. Я принесу лекарство.

Она вышла, и Дуглас, неловко вывернувшись, проводил ее взглядом.

— Завтра на большой перемене я подожду вас около трибун. — Слова прозвучали так тихо и ровно, что Эйдан не сразу понял, чей это голос. Дуглас резко выкрутился в обратную сторону и посмотрел ему в глаза. — При ней я не буду говорить. Она расстроится.

И захохотал снова.

Эйдану понадобился весь его опыт управления мимикой, чтобы ничем не выдать своего изумления. Он медленно кивнул и принялся разглядывать картину на стене. Удивительно, но в доме изящной, сухой и властной Маргарет интерьер оказался полон излишеств. Вот этот простенок между окон, и без того узкий из-за густоскладчатых гардин по обеим сторонам, прекрасно обошелся бы без пейзажа в массивной раме.

Маргарет вернулась со пластиковым стаканом, из которого торчала трубочка, и чем-то мелким во второй руке.

Пока мальчик вел борьбу с трубочкой, которая никак не попадала в рот, Эйдан написал:

«Мне кажется, беседу с Дугласом лучше отложить».

Маргарет кивнула, Дуглас пробормотал извинения и медленно, шаркая, вышел из гостиной. Эйдан пытался припомнить, когда в старшей школе перерыв на ланч. Что-то около двенадцати, кажется.

— Давайте начнем. — Маргарет достала из шкафчика бутылку виски, два стакана. — Выпьете? Нет? Воды, лимонада?

Эйдан покачал головой.

— У вас нет готового списка вопросов? Так было бы быстрее.

Снова движение головой.

— Когда я видела дочь в последний раз? — спросила сама себя Маргарет и налила виски на два пальца. — Утром. Мы позавтракали втроем, дети уехали в школу, Элизабет водила «тойоту», Дуглас ездил с ней. Теперь его придется кому-то возить… Днем мы обычно не видимся, я редко возвращаюсь раньше семи. До пяти здесь находилась домработница, Позито, я дам вам ее телефон и адрес. Она не встречалась с Элизабет после школы, я это уже выяснила. Дуглас видел сестру в школе, он вернулся домой один около трех и был в своей комнате. Какое именно время вас интересует?

Эйдан смотрел на нее безо всякого выражения.

— Я думала, эту информацию скрывают только от подозреваемых, — с раздражением произнесла Маргарет. Если она рассчитывала, что Эйдан начнет ее разубеждать, то совершенно напрасно.

«Были у вашей дочери близкие друзья?»

— А сейчас у кого-то есть близкие друзья? Настали другие времена, шериф. Она прекрасно ладит со всеми, два года является президентом класса, состоит в Школьной лиге. Состояла. — Маргарет покрутила сигарету в пальцах. Из-за бледно-розового лака казалось, что на них нет ногтей. — Если вас интересуют ее личные отношения, то вы их не найдете. Элизабет была устремлена в будущее, этот город и эти дети не слишком ее интересовали. На пром* ее пригласил Лиам Китрес, насколько я знаю, но не рассчитывайте на мексиканские страсти.

(*пром— бал, который проходит в американских школах за несколько недель до окончания учебного года)

«Какие у нее были отношения с Филиппом Карлайлом?»

Маргарет пожала плечами.

— Они в последнее время почти не общались. Он пытался перевести их отношения в личные, Элизабет это пресекла, вот и все. История не слишком свежая, Филипп уже сошелся с Энн Локарно, для нее это прекрасный вариант. — Маргарет усмехнулась, и тонкая морщинка прорезала щеку на ее безукоризненно ровном лице. — Я представить себе не могу, кому могло понадобиться убивать мою дочь. Кроме Фриаса, конечно.

Эйдан понимающе кивнул. Он действительно понимал, почему она так цепляется за эту версию — остаться без хоть сколь-нибудь разумных причин произошедшего ей слишком страшно.

Маргарет отпила виски, помолчала и вдруг вскинула глаза на Эйдана.

— Готовьтесь услышать, что убийца я. Вам многие так скажут, я уверена.

«Из-за истории с матерью Дугласа?»

— А, вам уже донесли. Кому-то никак не надоест об этом говорить, а ведь почти двадцать лет… Что ж, значит, я серийная убийца. Каждые двадцать лет убиваю кого-то по имени Элизабет Пенн. А ещё Дуглас совершенно здоров, это я колю ему лекарства, чтобы вызывать судорожные припадки. Мщу его матери! — Она рассмеялась, ударилась зубом о край стакана, и Эйдан решил было, что она куда пьянее, чем кажется, но Маргарет уже взяла себя в руки, выпрямила спину и посмотрела ему в глаза совершенно трезво. — Нет, меня заподозрят не поэтому. А потому, что я не плачу. И вряд ли начну. А вот Элизабет… та, первая. Она бы отлично справилась. На улице стояла бы очередь из желающих ее утешить.

«Почему вы назвали дочь в честь нее?»

— Ошибка юности. — Маргарет легко поднялась, долила себе виски и убрала бутылку. — Я была молода и думала, что люди верят делам, а не словам. Теперь понимаю, что сделала только хуже.

«Какой была та Элизабет?»

— Не думаю, что это имеет отношение к делу. Но раз вы знаете мнение одной стороны, давайте и я расскажу. Мы дружили с Лиз, вам сказали? С детства. Она всегда была слишком эмоциональна, мне это казалось чуть ли не театральным, но знаете, больше никого не смущало. Она все время на кого-то обижалась, ее что-то ранило, восхищало, расстраивало, смешило, задевало — и все это так бурно, все непременно должны были знать. Человек-маятник — вот она хохочет, а вот уже рыдает. В какой-то момент я устала от этих страстей, для меня они были непонятны, я человек очень ровный. Она в очередной раз обиделась на кого-то в школе… Не помню повод, да он и не был важен, главное, что все подруги, и я в том числе, должны были осудить ту, другую девочку, а потом найти Лиз в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, куда она забилась, и утешать. Она всегда заставляла сначала как следует себя поискать. А я просто не хотела больше это делать. Господи боже, она же все равно потом с этой девочкой помирится! Вот с того дня все и началось. — Маргарет взяла стакан, но он был пуст, и она поставила его обратно. — Я стала врагом. Смешно, от меня ведь требовалось совсем немного: раскаяться в своей бесчувственности и делать все как раньше, то есть когда надо — утешать, когда надо — веселиться. И все забылось бы. Но я не хотела выполнять ее капризы и считала, что я права. А я и была права! Только по молодости сделала все неправильно. Не нужно было начинать войну, это поле эмоций, на нем мне было не выиграть, она ведь несчастная, страдающая, преданная подругой, хрупкая и нуждающаяся в поддержке. А я кто? Злая ведьма, строящая козни… Если кратко, за те два года я много узнала о людях. Опыт оказался неприятным, но полезным. Теперь я знаю, что быть ведьмой гораздо удобнее.

Эйдан невольно улыбнулся — чуть-чуть, уголком губ, но Маргарет заметила это и фыркнула.

— И городу ведьма тоже очень нужна. Но об этом не рассказывают в детских книжках, да? Ладно, спрашивайте дальше, что там у вас. Уже поздно, я устала.

«До скольки Элизабет должна была быть в школе?»

— До половины пятого. Она ушла из школы во время ланча, я уже выяснила. Он начинается в 12:10. После урока дизайна мне позвонила Марта Перкинс и сообщила, что Элизабет не появилась в классе. Это было около двух.

Эйдан записал: «12:10-14:00». Тело было обнаружено в половине четвертого, коронер подтвердил, что смерть наступила в промежутке с часу до двух дня. Все сходится.

«Ничего необычного в последние дни не случалось?»

Маргарет покачала головой.

— Нет, если не считать ограбления, все очень обычно.

«Элизабет, по словам Фриаса, просила отвезти ее в Линнокс, но тайно, чтобы никто не узнал, что она там была».

— Полная чушь. Я повторяю, Элизабет не стала бы общаться с таким человеком. Он из маргинальной семьи, этим все сказано.

«Если бы она хотела тайно съездить в Линнокс, она бы выбрала человека, в знакомстве с которым ее не заподозрят».

— Куда проще было вызвать такси. Элизабет прекрасно знала, что если просишь кого-то об одолжении, он обязательно выставит счет.

С этим было не поспорить, да и желания такого Эйдан не испытывал. Он хотел домой, снять обувь и поужинать.

«У кого-то в вашей семье есть оружие?»

— Исключено.

«Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Если появятся новые вопросы или информация, я с вами свяжусь». Эйдан закрыл блокнот и поднялся.

Маргарет тоже встала.

— Следователи прибудут завтра утром, вам сказали?

Эйдан кивнул.

— Я надеюсь, что вы достаточно профессиональны для сотрудничества с ними, несмотря на…

— Доброй ночи, — прошептал Эйдан и закрыл за собой дверь.

О да, он достаточно профессионален, чтобы понимать, что по перспективам быстрого и успешного раскрытия дело Элизабет Пенн начинает здорово напоминать дело об ограблении банка. Свидетелей ноль. Выстрел никто не слышал. Точнее сказать, никто не обратил внимания — охотничий сезон в разгаре, к тому же старик Сьюит, Красный Харви, палит по городским воронам каждый божий день, причем совершенно безуспешно, потому что хитрые птицы давно запомнили и самого Харви, и его ружье.

Вороны, вороны… Почему именно они? И зачем, черт бы их побрал?

***

  
Он очень удачно подъехал к дому, Айзек Хайтл как раз выгрузил пакеты на крыльцо. При виде Эйдана, правда, он заметался, будто его на месте преступления застукали, потом вцепился обеими руками в полы куртки и замер. Господи боже, что за нелепый тип.

«Спасибо», — написал Эйдан и показал Айзеку страничку. Тот продолжал стоять перед капотом своей машины.

«Можешь чем-то помочь в деле Элизабет?»

Эйдан написал это на всякий случай, вдруг Айзек окоченел не просто так, а от избытка информации? И это сработало.

— Это точно Дуглас! — пробормотал Айзек и снова замер.

«Аргументируй».

— Они с сестрой друг друга терпеть не могли.

Эйдан терпеливо ждал продолжения, из пакетов вкусно пахло.

«Какие-нибудь факты?»

Айзек мотнул головой, будто стряхивая муху, причем куртку из рук не выпустил. Это начинало раздражать.

«Если что-то узнаешь — обязательно сообщи, хорошо?»

Фраза оказалась тем, что нужно для придания ускорения, Айзек довольно ловко нырнул в свою машину, и тут Эйдан заметил, что рядом с пакетами из кафе лежит ещё один, плоский, размером с лист писчей бумаги, толщиной в дюйм. Он махнул рукой, делая знак Айзеку притормозить, машина дернулась и заглохла.

«А это что?» Он взял пакет в руку. Ну точно, пачка бумаги, замотанная в пакет.

— Я не знаю, сэр. Это лежало тут.

Эйдан разорвал упаковку, вытащил первый лист с ксерокопией обложки книги. «Шарль Эксбрайя. Девочка в окошке»

— Кажется, название книги, — проявил внезапную сообразительность Айзек. — Но это не я. Не я. Я не читал.

Эйдан кивнул и жестом отправил Айзека домой.

Значит, кто-то принес и положил ему на крыльцо отсканированную книгу. Удивительно, что оставили здесь, а не расклеили по потолку, например.

Эйдан сунул пачку под локоть, подхватил пакеты и зашел в дом.

***

  
Шон ничего не сказал при виде появившегося перед ним Эйдана в домашней майке и штанах, только посмотрел на собачек очень пристально. На предлагающий встать и выйти жест молча встал и вышел. Признаться, Эйдан чувствовал себя как сволочь: бросил человека на весь день, тут даже книжки паршивой нет и еды было совсем немного. А с туалетом и вовсе… Но он сам сюда залез! И хотел тут жить. А Эйдан тоже весь день голодный, и чертова нога хоть и зажила немного, но достала ужасно. Где справедливость, психанул минут на десять, а мучений на три дня.

«Если хочешь помыться, одежда и полотенце в ванной».

Шон ещё раз посмотрел на собачек, которыми пестрели штаны Эйдана, потом ему в глаза, кивнул и ушел.

Что ж, есть время посмотреть, что за книгу ему прислали. Лишь бы Шон мылся не слишком долго, ужин остынет.

Эйдан уселся на диван, блаженно вытянул по нему ноги и принялся читать. И вскоре так увлекся, что и про Шона думать забыл, и про ужин. Ещё бы! Книга рассказывала историю ограбления инкассаторов в маленьком французском городке. Главным подозреваемым оказался охранник банка по имени Поль, который должен был дежурить в злополучную смену, но накануне взял отгул, потому что его невеста попросила съездить с ней в этот день на пикник. Этот простак вообразил, что у него хорошее алиби, Мадлен подтвердит их планы на совместный выходной, но невеста оказалась коварной и заявила, что Поль все выдумал, какие такие пикники на рабочей неделе? Оказалось, она вовсе не собиралась выходить за простачка-охранника, она морочила ему голову, а сама встречалась со страховым агентом, с которым задумала совершить ограбление и свалить вину на Поля. Только старик-доктор и младшая сестра злодейки-Мадлен, девочка в инвалидном кресле, не верили, что честный и добрый Поль виноват, но что они могли поделать?

На этом интереснейшем месте перед Эйданом возник Шон — босой, спортивные штаны заметно коротки, майка облепила торс, мокрые волосы на лоб. Удивительно, но и в этом дурацком виде он был невозмутим и держался так, будто стоит в парадной форме. Эйдан подумал, что ему в такой ситуации было бы трудно сдержаться и не попытаться хотя бы волосы привести в порядок. Как Шону это удается?

Эйдан повернул к нему обложку, вопросительно поднял брови. Шон присмотрелся, покачал головой.

— Не читал. Ужинать будем?

Эйдан кивнул, разложил книгу на две стопки, прочитанную и нет, и похромал к столу.

***

  
Когда с первым голодом было покончено, Шон заговорил, не дожидаясь просьбы Эйдана..

— Вы кого-то взяли? Почему ты меня выпустил?

«Как ты познакомился с Элизабет Пенн?»

Шон пожал плечами и положил себе ещё рагу.

— Мне показалось, что она со мной заигрывает каждый раз, как встретимся. Это было странно — я думал, все давно всё поняли на мой счет, мы с Томми Ли не скрывались особо. Но это было до армии, может, она не знала, все-таки маленькая была. В какой-то момент я ее предупредил, что бестолку, стараться незачем, но она сказала зашибись, ей очень нужен такой друг, как я. Мол, все лезут ей в трусы, а со мной она может быть самой собой.

«И вы дружили?»

— Не особо. У нее свои дела, свои друзья. Но иногда забегала, болтали, фильмы смотрели. Нормально общались вроде. Поэтому я не удивился, когда она попросила отвезти ее в Линнокс. Я подумал, может, к врачу хочет сходить, чтобы мать не узнала. Тут от нее хрен что скроешь.

«Ты не говорил про врача».

— Так мы и не поехали. Это только мои домыслы.

Эйдан надолго замолчал. Это что, издевательство? Их история знакомства прямо по книге! И ведь Шон видел, что Эйдан ее читает! Розыгрыш? Или по книге действовала Элизабет? Или все-таки у них сговор? Как сюда вписывается похищение Шона? В книге Поль сел в тюрьму, а чем же закончилась история Мадлен?

Проклятье, да когда это безумие прекратится...

Шон почувствовал возникшее напряжение, пару раз коротко взглянул, повторил:

— Так почему ты меня выпустил?

Эйдан вытащил телефон, открыл видео из участка в Финроупе и придвинул к Шону. Тот внимательно его изучил, просмотрев несколько раз, потом раздраженно отодвинул обратно.

— От него нет толку. Не видно, кто это был.

«Зато ты помылся».

Шон криво усмехнулся.

— Точно ничего не случилось?

«Убита Элизабет Пенн. Застрелена у тебя за домом. Пистолет был спрятан под твоим крыльцом».

Шон резко распрямился, глаза сощурились.

— Почему ты меня выпустил? За дверью полиция, меня забирают в окружную тюрьму?

Эйдан только головой покачал. Что за чушь он порет? Думает, если в полиции бы узнали, что он укрывает у себя преступника, сказали бы — ну ладно, ты шериф, тебе можно? Смешно. Нет, Шон по-прежнему официально не был подозреваемым. Убийство около чьего-то дома не делает хозяина ответственным за него. В доме — возможно. Если есть отпечатки на оружии — конечно. Но гильзы с переезда и видео позволили сегодня Эйдану открыть дело о похищении Фриаса, и если пистолет окажется тем же, из которого убили Лиз, станет очевидно, что он остался в руках другого человека.

«Криминалисты сообщат, что там за отпечатки».

И от какого оружия гильзы на переезде и в траве у дома Фриаса.

— Что, если мои?

Эйдан вздохнул. Почти наверняка его отпечатки там будут, Шон даже угадал оружие на ощупь, это действительно «Глок». Все, паззл сложился — та часть, что касалась Шона. Но при чем был его, Эйдана, дом? Та кровь — зачем она была? Чья она была? Тело Элизабет ничем не указывало на Эйдана. И даже если найдутся какие-то волокна, волосы — это спишут на загрязнение места преступления. Тогда нахрена все это затевалось? Откуда ждать нападения?

«Ты был здесь сегодня весь день. Я твое алиби».

Другой вопрос, как он это алиби будет объяснять в суде, если таковой все-таки случится… В конце концов, а кто бы Шона охранял в участке? Лорен? Все действующие сотрудники на ногах. А подвал вполне надежен.

— Запись подтверждает мои слова?

«Да. Плюс был свидетель»

— Он видел, кто был в машине? — Шон уперся взглядом в Эйдана.

«Нет, испугался стрельбы и спрятался. Мы нашли две гильзы, 9 мм».

— А пистолет какой?

«Я тебе и этого говорить не должен был».

— Значит, «Глок». Выстрелы на переезде тоже мое алиби.

Эйдан кивнул. Эта пальба — грубая ошибка преступников. Но, видимо, вариантов не было, и они понадеялись на удачу, все-таки Флинроуп довольно далеко, и никто бы не узнал о незначительном инциденте на переезде, если бы Шон сам не рассказал.

Что ж, похоже, что судьба Элизабет была предрешена уже тогда. Сообщник не собирался оставлять ее в живых. Что же там все-таки в книге случилось с Мадлен? Нужно немедленно дочитать, а завтра он выяснит, чья книга, он перероет весь город, но найдет оригинал. Может, от этого клубочка наконец потянется нить…

Шон тоже кивнул, непонятно с чем соглашаясь, и вернулся к еде. Волосы у него уже высохли, он так и не зачесал их назад, и они колыхались при каждом движении черной блестящей завесой. Вилка в длинных пальцах двигалась ровно и точно. Свет лампы вычерчивал мышцы на смуглых руках — даже не напряженные, они заметно двигались под кожей.

Эйдан заставил себя отвести глаза.

— Почему ты… — Шон вилкой обрисовал стол. — У тебя нет причин мне верить.

«Без тебя решу», — быстро написал Эйдан и толкнул блокнот к Шону.

— Просто это странно.

Эйдан усмехнулся про себя. Ещё как странно. И здорово похоже на семейный ужин — круглый стол, лампа над ним, двое друг напротив друга. Цветов и бокалов с вином не хватает. Ну или по-простому, бормочущего телевизора. Кстати, интересно, что в доме Фриаса его тоже нет.

— Я, например, сильнее, — невозмутимо заметил Шон. Эйдан подумал, что это вполне вероятно. А пистолет далеко, между прочим, в спальне. Но страха не было — черт знает почему, но рядом с Шоном он чувствовал такой покой и тепло, что черта с два он откажется пробыть в этом состоянии как можно дольше. Хоть какой-то просвет в окружившем его безумии.

«Это не я улетел в подвал».

Шон усмехнулся и глянул на Эйдана из-под волос чайного цвета глазами. Сравнение пришло в голову Эйдану внезапно и поразило точностью — да он поэт! Цвет некрепкого чая, один в один.

— Ты бы тогда и медведя руками порвал. Не расскажешь, чего так психанул?

Эйдан вспомнил желтый рулончик, досадливо поморщился… и вдруг уставился на руки Шона. Вилка в правой руке. В правой! Он не левша!

Стоп, левша… Какой рукой грабитель кидал гранату? У Элизабет ранение справа. Пусть это не очень много значит, ведь неизвестно, как стоял убийца относительно жертвы, но все-таки…

Пальцы Шона издали резкий щелчок, Эйдан вздрогнул и вернулся в реальность.

— Если это такая проблема, можешь не рассказывать. — Шон отставил пустую тарелку, потянулся за пивом.

Эйдан оценивающе на него посмотрел. Кое-что, пожалуй, можно рассказать… Может, в процессе рассказа или с помощью Шона найдется какое-то объяснение.

Эйдан взял блокнот и начал писать.


	6. День шестой

Бам-м-м.

Глухие удары.

Бам-м-м.

Эйдан с трудом разлепил глаза. Это не сон, кто-то звонит ему в дверь. И стучит тоже.

Он поднялся, сел. Какого черта он лег так поздно? Сколько времени? Проклятье, восемь, опять проспал. Милли приехала его лично будить, что ли?

Бам-м-м.

Вот дьявол. Эйдан сунул ноги в тапки, поморщился и пошел в ванную. Если Милли спросить, что лучше, подождать ещё минутку или любоваться на оттопыренные спереди штаны, что она выберет? А не будет у нее такого выбора.

Бам-м-м.

Когда Эйдан открыл дверь, Милли на пороге действительно была. А ещё был Лукас и двое незнакомых мужчин. Тот, что пониже, лысоватый, шагнул вперед:

— Бюро расследований штата, лейтенант Бойл. Мы можем побеседовать?

Эйдан кивнул и отошел в сторону, позволяя всем войти.

— Детектив Наровски, — представился второй, тоже немолодой, сутулый мужчина. На фоне модельной красоты упершего руки в бедра Лукаса он смотрелся особенно бледно.

Эйдан снова кивнул.

— У него голос пропал, уже несколько дней, — пояснила Милли и виновато взглянула на Эйдана. Лукас смотрел нахально и недобро. Детективы не смотрели, они уже прогуливались по дому, изучая следы ремонта, заднюю дверь, кухню.

Происходящее нравилось Эйдану все меньше. Он резко подошел к Бойлу, который уперся взглядом в недоделанный потолок.

— Мне кто-то пояснит, что происходит? — шепотом, но как мог зло, спросил он.

— Непременно. — Бойл вернулся к дивану, зацепил взглядом стол. Эйдан порадовался, что посуду они с Шоном вчера вымыли. — Пришли первые данные от криминалистов.

Шон! Шон сидит в подвале, а эти люди наверняка нашли его отпечатки… Проклятье! Сердце заколотилось сильнее, Эйдан заставил себя дышать ровно: нельзя выдать, что он нервничает, эти люди кинутся, как собаки по кровавому следу.

Спокойно. Спокойно.

— Наровски, — раздраженно произнес за его спиной Лукас. — У вас что, есть ордер?

Эйдан с удивлением обернулся, от Лукаса он такого не ожидал. Это игры в «свой — чужой»? Или он опасается, что ценные улики будут потеряны для суда из-за нарушения процедуры? Детектив, до этого дергавший ручку двери в подвал, примирительно поднял руки и подошел ко всем остальным.

— Мисс Муэтос, — он галантно улыбнулся Милли, но взаимности не дождался, — сообщила, что в вашем доме была взломана задняя дверь.

— Задняя дверь вон там, вы промахнулись футов на двадцать,— ткнула пальцем Милли. — Простите, шериф, но я не понимаю, на каком основании они обшаривают ваш дом!

— Мисс Муэтос, не преувеличивайте, это лишнее. Мы осматриваемся, только и всего, тут довольно необычно... Вы затеяли ремонт? Как неудачно совпало, да? У вас наверняка сейчас мало времени? — Бойл продолжал осматриваться, пока Эйдан не встал перед ним, загораживая обзор, и не указал на диван, на который детектив с благодарностью сел. Наровски, подпираемый Лукасом, встал за его плечом, вытащил блокнот и вручил Бойлу. — Итак, данные. Вас, наверное, всех интересует пистолет? И вы правы, это самое увлекательное. Пистолет «Глок-19», модификация с компенсатором, так… серийный номер… Отпечатки! Их довольно много, криминалистам пришлось попотеть, да и поверхность сложная, все эти рифления… Но кое-что ребята раздобыли. Отпечатки разделяются на свежие и на очень старые. Со свежими нам не повезло, они смазаны, хотя есть хороший отпечаток ладони, но он нам ничем не поможет, как все мы понимаем… По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не появятся первые подозреваемые.

Эйдан готов уже был его убить. Он перейдет к делу или нет? Раз они явились в его дом и вынюхивают здесь, у них есть что-то. Что?

— А вот старые отпечатки чрезвычайно любопытны! — Бойл потыкал пальцем в блокнот, будто эти отпечатки там и находились. — Они принадлежат Дестини Хагерт. Как вам такой поворот?

Эйдан почувствовал, как каменеет спина, потом шея, боль упирается в затылок.

— WWA308? — сипло уточнил он.

— Именно! — Бойл поднялся с дивана. — Этот пистолет зарегистрирован на вас, шериф Хагерт!

— Я отдал его жене. И не видел его несколько лет.

— А где же ваша жена?

— Уехала. — Эйдан прокашлялся, но лучше не стало, голос то прорывался, то снова исчезал, но он продолжал говорить, ведь если он возьмет в руки блокнот, станет видно, как дрожат руки. — В начале весны. Она живет в Висконсине.

— С ней можно связаться?

Эйдан как можно спокойней прошел в спальню за телефоном, вернулся, уже набирая номер.

— Привет, Дес.

— Привет! Чего шепчешь?

— Голос пропал.

— Серьезно? Сбылась твоя мечта, ты теперь можешь вообще ни с кем не говорить? Как твои дела, как сам?

— Дес, сейчас не об этом. Здесь полиция, я включаю громкую связь.

— Что? Что случилось?

— Дес, расскажи о пистолете, который я тебе отдал. Где он?

— В каком смысле где? Как обычно, в ящике.

— У тебя там?

— Да нет, у тебя! В моей комнате. Ящик стола, средний.

— Ты же его забрала!

— Я хотела! Но не успела оформить разрешение дома, а в Висконсине сам знаешь, дохлый номер, вот и решила оставить. А потом забыла. Прости.

Эйдан выключил телефон, и какое-то время все молчали.

— Хагерт. — Теперь Бойл приглашающе указал на диван. — Давайте присядем. Вы этот пистолет вчера сами нашли и принесли криминалистам. И раз не взглянули на серийный номер, очевидно, не допускали мысли, что он ваш, ведь при том, как здесь ведется следствие, вам ничего не стоило скрыть находку.

— А если бы хотел схитрить, то вытер бы пистолет и налепил бы на него чужих отпечатков, — хмуро заметил Лукас. — Например, моих, у меня тоже «Глок-19», подменил на денек — и готово.

Эйдан криво усмехнулся, а Лукас вдруг подмигнул ему из-за спины Наровски. Черт, похоже, у этого парня принцип «задирай сильных, помогай слабым», и Эйдан теперь во второй категории.

— Думаю, мы все понимаем, что человек с опытом шерифа Хагерта не совершил бы такой глупости, как убийство человека из собственного оружия. И не стал бы лично вручать его криминалистам. Но от расследования убийства он с сегодняшнего дня отстранен, это несомненно. — Со вскочившим на ноги Эйданом Бойл продолжил мирно беседовать снизу, с дивана. — Не от должности, шериф, пока что нет. Но если мы хотим не просто раскрыть это дело, а довести его до суда, вам в нем делать нечего. Догадываетесь, почему? Отлично. Нам хотелось бы получить ваше согласие на снятие отпечатка ладони и осмотр вашего дома. Не обыск. Осмотр.

Эйдан думал о Шоне. Если они полезут в подвал — а они наверняка полезут! — как он объяснит, что там на диване с пивом, пледом и книгой расположился человек, которого он, Эйдан, вчера лично объявил похищенным? Но если он откажет, кто-то из этих четверых просто съездит к судье Саттиф и вернется с нужной бумажкой. Пистолет — это слишком серьезно.

Он отступил к дивану, сел и отвернулся к стене.

— Дом в вашем распоряжении.

Милли присела рядом, кажется, в попытке посочувствовать, но Лукас за локоть поднял ее обратно, не дав и слова сказать.

— Собираешься позволить им делать в доме все, что захотят? — прошипел он.

— Нет, я… — Милли растерялась совсем ненадолго. — Я беру Наровски. Фамилия на «ски»!

— Значит, мне достается фамилия на «Бойл».

Эйдан проводил их взглядом, скосил глаза на дверь подвала. Может, если ее быстро открыть… Но детективы разделились, и на второй этаж только ушли Наровски и Милли, остальным проклятую дверь было видно отовсюду, а Шон не серая мышь, чтобы проскочить незамеченным.

— У вас тут перья! — сообщил из спальни Бойл.

«Да что вы говорите», — подумал Эйдан, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. К черту все.

Бойл, не дождавшись ответа, подошел сам, и глаза пришлось открыть.

— В спальне такой разгром, будто там дрались.

— Ворона залетела. Это крупная птица.

— Прямо в дом? Жалюзи тоже она оборвала? Ну надо же! А что же вы перья не уберете? Дикие птицы разносят всякую заразу.

Эйдан только плечом дернул, но Бойл и не думал отставать.

— А тут что у вас случилось? — Он кивнул на следы ремонта.

— Трубу прорвало.

— У вас по потолку проходит труба?

— Разломать и показать? — хмуро предложил Эйдан.

— Это дом чокнутых Ковальски! — крикнула с лестницы Милли. — Тут что хочешь может быть! У них под лестницей была тайная комната, как в «Гарри Поттере». Только это было до «Гарри Поттера» и называлось «азэл»! А из шкафа второго этажа был спуск по шесту прямо в гараж!

Бойл подошел к лестнице и заглянул в заурядную и полупустую сейчас кладовку, которую Эйдан с Дестини соорудили на месте тайной комнаты.

— Вы не кажетесь мне самым удачливым человеком на свете, шериф, — сообщил он, оборачиваясь. — Вороны, трубы, пистолеты… А за этой дверью что?

— Подвал, — выдавил Эйдан. Впервые за все эти дни он был рад, что лишился голоса и ему нечем было себя выдать, разве что темными пятнами под мышками, но в такой ситуации нервничать нормально, разве нет? К тебе вламываются незнакомые люди, сообщают такие новости…

— Это от него? — Бойл снял ключ с крючка и показал Эйдану. — Я загляну?

Эйдан не шевельнулся. Уже незачем. Все сейчас случится.

Замок щелкнул, дверь распахнулась и включилась лампа.

Эйдан ждал. Что теперь?

Бойл спустился внутрь, секунды шли, никаких возгласов изумления слышно не было. И Лукас молчал тоже. Эйдан поднялся и подошел к двери.

Шаг на ступеньку.

Ещё.

Ещё.

Он замер, окидывая взглядом подвал: Бойл разглядывал содержимое шкафа с зимней одеждой, Лукас стоял посредине, заложив пальцы за ремень, покачивался на каблуках.

Шона в подвале не было.

Пледа, книги и пива — тоже.

На негнущихся ногах Эйдан вернулся к дивану в гостиной и рухнул на него.

Вот и объяснение всему, что с ним происходило.

Он сошел с ума.

***

  
Пару часов после ухода незваных гостей он сидел в тишине над листом бумаги и медленно, обдумывая каждое слово, записывал красивым почерком в столбик факты, свидетельствующие о том, что события последних дней не могли быть его галлюцинациями. Красивый почерк способствовал сосредоточенности.

Увы, список был невелик.

Детектив Бойл видел перья.

Он, Эйдан, откуда-то узнал про переезд Флинроуп и про книгу Шарля Эксбрайя.

Больше он не смог ничего придумать, как ни старался. Тогда он приступил ко второму столбику, который предназначался фактам, однозначно свидетельствующим о его психическом нездоровье. К счастью, их тоже было немного.

Необъяснимость произошедшего никакой логикой.

Исчезновение Шона и всего, что могло бы подтвердить его реальность.

Пропала даже грязная одежда, на которую Эйдан очень рассчитывал, это было бы отличное свидетельство, ведь иначе откуда в его доме могла взяться форма охранника банка? К тому же большего размера, чем у самого Эйдана.

Ничего не осталось.

Ничего, кроме воспоминаний, как они вчера вечером говорили, строили теории и запивали их пивом. Как читали книгу, передавая друг другу страницы. Как он грелся этим неожиданным и таким нужным ему покоем. А потом запер за Шоном дверь и пошел спать.

Ну почему, почему он не выкроил время на установку камер??? Все случилось так быстро…

Зато теперь спешить больше было некуда, Эйдан сидел на диване и таращился на листок с красивыми мелкими буквами. Ему хотелось выпить. Хотелось бежать, бежать и бежать, пока в голове не станет легко и пусто, только музыка и стук сердца.

Но все, что он мог, — сидеть и постукивать по зубам карандашом.

Неправда, что люди, которые сходят с ума, никогда этого не замечают. Это зависит не от здоровья психики, а от склонности человека к рефлексии, ведь на самом деле очень многие обращаются к психиатрам сами.

Эйдан был из тех, кто за собой следит. Он очень тщательно анализировал, не появляются ли у него признаки «комплекса Бога», когда департамент полиции Чикаго штормило от серии убийств ранее оправданных судом преступников. Три смерти: тот, кто признал преступление, но пошел на сделку; тот, чья вина была очевидна, но его пришлось отпустить по формальным причинам; тот, кого спасли большие деньги. Каждый держал табличку «Суд разрешил мне убивать безнаказанно», СМИ разнесли эти снимки по всей стране. Испытывал ли Эйдан гордость? Нет. Думал ли, что он умнее или достойнее других? Нет. Чувствовал ли себя выше закона? Нет.

Он хотел, чтобы закон работал, только и всего. Он даже убийцей себя не считал — он полицейский, а эти трое должны были быть приговорены к смертной казни. Он выполнил свой долг, раз система дала сбой. Ничего больше.

Да, он очень постарался, чтобы то дело не было раскрыто. Не только потому, что наказывать его было не за что и ему нужно было не попасться, чтобы замысел не превратился в дешевую сенсацию. Люди должны верить, что справедливость существует, это важно. Те, кто вертит законом в своих интересах, должны знать, что это не всегда сходит с рук. Для этого серийный борец за правосудие должен был остаться безымянным и неуловимым, он должен летать над ночным городом в маске с ушами и в облегающем трико.

Сам же Эйдан не чувствовал себя героем и не упивался славой. Вся эта затея была довольно неприятна и отняла у него много сил. Он сделал то, что считал необходимым, и ровно в той мере, какая требовалась, никакой тяги к продолжению подвигов он не испытывал. Тем более когда все так закончилось...

А после истории с девушкой в багажнике его отправили к мозгоправам, но он бы и сам к ним пошел — ему хотелось выговориться и получить заключение специалиста. Оно совпало с его собственным: применение оружия было оправдано, но произошедшей трагической случайности можно было бы избежать, не окажись Эйдан в тот вечер пьян. В любом случае, сложилось все удачно, он попал под служебное расследование и был оправдан, но последовавший через пару недель уход его из полиции не вызвал вопросов. Кому такое приятно.

Нынешняя ситуация была совершенно другой. Прежде всего в ней не было смысла. Эйдан считал, что если он и двинется умом, то на почве какой-то идеи. Здесь же не было ничего. Собака, вороны, кровь… «Убийца». Все это связано со смертью, но и только. Где смысл? Эйдан всегда был чужд мистике.

А Шон тогда что, воплощение его мечты? Это, конечно, возможно... Не скрывались они с Томми Ли, хм. Это ведь второй сын Тощей Бесс, верно? Выходит, она знала, что Шон гей? По его словам, все знали. Кроме Эйдана, но это не показатель.

Мысли его сменили направление и какое-то время к мрачному самокопанию не возвращались.

***

  
Форменную рубашку Эйдан застегивал уже в машине — о встрече с Дугласом вспомнил около двенадцати!

Где находятся трибуны школьного стадиона, он понятия не имел, поозирался среди ослепительной желтизны кленов, ничего похожего не заметил, спросил дорогу у белобрысого паренька и, кажется, здорово упал в его глазах. Прости, малыш, вряд ли твой матч придет судить шериф Хагерт. Скорее всего, это будет кто-то с другой фамилией, а ещё с женой, детишками и славной рыжей собакой — то, что нужно для тихого благополучного Рэдинга. Если он снова станет таким, конечно.

Метров через триста выяснилось, почему трибуны не было видно — они не возвышались над газоном, а были заглублены. Архитекторы использовали естественную низменность для создания стадиона, зрительские места расположились на склонах.

Дуглас сидел на широком деревянном ограждении и при виде Эйдана взмахнул рукой — кажется, в приветствии, но так как вторая рука и ноги тоже дернулись, нельзя было понять, сознательное это движение, судорога или желание сразу расставить все точки над «i». Эйдан с таким сталкивался: иногда люди с физическими недостатками при знакомстве выпячивают их, испытывая собеседника на прочность — не нравится? лучше сразу уходи. Судя по вчерашнему домашнему представлению, Дуглас был вполне на такое способен. Сегодня он улыбался, из-за скривленного рта казалось, что хитро.

Эйдан протянул ему руку, здороваясь, сел рядом.

— Вы опоздали.

Эйдан развел руками и полез в карман за блокнотом. Черт, да где он?

— Забыли? — весело осведомился Дуглас.

— Похоже на то, — прошептал Эйдан.

— Я дам! — Дуглас раскрыл рюкзак и принялся в нем рыться. — Вот. Планшет! Удобно, большие кнопки.

— Спасибо. — Эйдан потыкал в клавиатуру, осваиваясь.

«Почему ты не захотел общаться при матери?»

— Она расстроится. Вы думаете, она жы-жылезная? Нет. Она много расстраивается.

«Из-за твоих проблем в школе тоже?»

Дуглас взмахнул рукой, согнулся, искоса посмотрел на Эйдана.

— Теперь с этим все. Покончено.

«Почему?»

— Потому что теперь мать меня ни за что не отпустит, — выпалил Дуглас и покачался.

«Не понимаю».

— Я хотел, чтобы отпустила в колледж. — От того, что Дуглас постоянно ухмылялся, возникало ощущение, что он иронизирует, и Эйдан склонил голову, внимательно наблюдая. — Она считает, что я слабый. Что я не смогу один.

«Ты задирал популярных парней, чтобы доказать матери, что ты не слабак?»

Дуглас расхохотался, взмахивая руками.

— Они хорошие! Но теперь все! Ни за что не отпустит.

«Кто хороший?»

— Фил. И Гарсия. Лиз их попросила для меня.

Эйдан нахмурился, пытаясь сложить фрагменты во что-то целое.

«Это была идея Элизабет?»

— Нет! — Дуглас снова развеселился, но по беспорядочным взмахам рук заметно было, что смех нервный. — Я попросил. Ее приняли в Карнеги Меллон. Я тоже подал документы. Меня брали в Мэнсфильд. Я хорошо учусь. Мне бы дали помощника, чтобы я мог жить в общежитии. Так делают! Ты знал?

Эйдан покачал головой. Нет, он знал, что инвалиды учатся в колледжах, но никогда не задумывался о деталях их быта.

— Так делают, — повторил Дуглас. — Но теперь все.

«Они подали заявление в полицию, чтобы все казалось серьезным?»

— Да. Это Гарсия придумал. Он умный.

Так вот почему директор ничего не знал о травле бедного инвалида. Ее и не было. Айзек не такой уж тупой, оказывается, раз заподозрил Дугласа!

«Мне говорили, что Элизабет перестала общаться с Филом».

— Это все мама. — Дуглас хихикнул. — Она расстраивалась. Боялась, что Лиз наделает глупостей. Поэтому она делала вид. Для мамы.

«Значит, Фил, Гарсия и Элизабет разыграли спектакль?»

— Ну да. Они мне помогали.

«Твоя мама наверняка не бездействовала?»

— Конечно! — Дуглас со смехом забарабанил себя по худым коленям. — Конечно. Фил сказал, что пора закалять характер. Не зависеть от чужих оценок.

Без этого нам в самостоятельной жизни делать нечего.

Эйдан смотрел на странного мальчишку, который ни минуты не мог сидеть спокойно, не к месту ухмылялся и жестикулировал, поправлял очки и блестел ровными, очень хорошими зубами. Создавалось странное, мерцающее впечатление, будто не один человек, а два, ребенок и взрослый, как ваза Рубина: то вазу видишь, то профили.

«Кто мог желать смерти Элизабет?»

— Не знаю. Не знаю. — Дуглас сунул руки под себя, покачался. — Она была хорошая. Ее не все любили, ну и что. Меня тоже не все любят.

«Она была знакома с Шоном Фриасом?»

— Кто это?

«Ты не в курсе ограбления банка?»

— А, ограбление. — Дуглас фыркнул, вытер рот ладонью. — Думаю, это отец решил поправить дела, вот и все.

Эйдан завис на пару мгновений.

«Почему ты так решил?»

Дуглас глянул на часы, с важным видом покивал.

— Украли его облигации. Вы знали? А я знал.

Эйдан лихорадочно поднимал всю информацию, что была у него в голове, перетряхивал и укладывал заново. Вернуть украденные облигации почти нереально, и красть их у себя, чтобы самому же обналичить, нет смысла. Следовательно, все затевалось ради страховки. В сумме с наличными, которые тоже стали добычей, весьма неплохой навар. Но три смерти? В том числе собственная дочь? Даже если две. И кто тогда сообщник в банке?

— У отца любовница в Сан-Франциско, — тихо сказал Дуглас и потер колено. — Я много знаю. Мне удобно все узнавать.

На этом моменте Эйдан насторожился. У одного из злодеев в книге Шарля Эксбрайи тоже была любовница и долги, потому что он тратился на дорогие подарки для нее. Все происходящее начинало походить на фарс.

«Ты читал книгу «Девочка в окошке»?»

Дуглас просиял.

— Вы ее знаете? Хорошая книга.

«У тебя она есть?»

— Мы ставили по ней спектакль! Моя тетя Мойра любит французские детективы.

«Миссис Шомер?»

— Да, моя тетя. Я был девочкой в коляске. — Дуглас зашелся смехом. — Это она специально придумала. Чтобы я тоже мог сыграть кого-нибудь.

«Спектакль имел успех?»

— Да, было здорово! Мы играли его два раза! Другие тоже захотели посмотреть.

Эйдан смотрел, как на солнце взблескивают паутинки, а в густой, не по-осеннему зеленой траве что-то увлеченно выклевывает пестро-коричневая птица. Так значит, до вчерашнего вечера Эйдан был единственным человеком в городе, не знавшим содержание этой книги? Ах нет, ещё Шон.

Его воображаемый друг.

— Мне пора! — Дуглас поднялся, неловко выгнулся, забрасывая на спину рюкзак, но и с ним не выровнялся, потому придерживал сползающую лямку рукой.

«Я пройдусь с тобой, у меня есть ещё вопросы».

— Ну давайте.

«Элизабет могла быть знакома с Шоном Фриасом?»

— Я не знаю. — Дуглас топнул ногой, отчего птица вспорхнула, а сам он покачнулся, но не упал, зашелся смехом. — Если он охранник, то могла. Ей нравилось общаться с людьми, которых мама не одобряет. Но она ее не расстраивала.

«Кто ещё знал про облигации?»

— Да все, вся наша семья. Отец говорил, что в другом городе ограбили банк. Маленький. И он теперь не хочет хранить здесь ценности. Пусть лучше будет крупный банк, он оформит перевод. Это не тайна. Даже Позито знает.

«Когда это было?»

— За ужином. А, вам интересно когда? — Дуглас покивал, потер рот рукой. — Недели две назад. Или три.

Эйдан мысленно распланировал — узнать, что за город и кто был в курсе. Кто получатель страховки. Мог ли Фредерик Пенн специально распространяться о переводе бумаг в другой банк, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения?

— До свиданья! — Дуглас резко, будто отгоняя пчелу, дернул рукой. — Если вам ещё надо спросить, ищите меня в школе. Не надо маму расстраивать.

Эйдан вернул планшет хозяину и какое-то время смотрел, как Дуглас бодро ковыляет по дорожке к школе. Он вспоминал рассказ розоволосой Бетси о воспитательных методах Маргарет Пенн.

Главное, не расстраивать маму...

***

  
Вот от кого он же ожидал коварства, так это от Милли. Однако именно она сидела за его любимым столиком в «Синем гусе» и приветственно махала пухлой ручкой.

— Хорошо, что вы пришли!

Эйдану так не казалось. Мало что оставили без завтрака, теперь и за обедом спокойно не поесть. Он молча сел и поискал взглядом официантку. Нет, он не винил Милли в том, что произошло, ему просто хотелось поразмышлять в тишине, и было досадно, что не получилось.

— Вот! — Милли сняла салфетку с тарелочки и придвинула Эйдану кусок тыквенного пирога. — Это от меня. Я знаю, вы любите, не отпирайтесь. Как голос?

Эйдан поморщился.

— У меня как-то раз неделю не было! Но потом снова стало все нормально. — Милли побарабанила пальчиками по столу. Кажется, она не ради пирога здесь сидела. — Слушайте, а у нас скандал.

Эйдан пытался поймать взгляд официантки, но это ему никак не удавалось. Милли заметила, тоже закрутила головой.

— Луиза, будьте добры! — окликнула она миссис Хайтл, и та через какое-то время появилась перед столом, но всем видом показывала, что предпочла бы этого не делать. Молча приняла заказ и удалилась.

Эйдана это озадачило, обычно миссис Хайтл была само дружелюбие, временами чрезмерное. Он не понимал пока, в чем дело, но уже чуял проблемы, и настроения это не улучшало. И свой обед, кажется, он получит не скоро.

«Что за скандал?» — быстро накарябал он на салфетке, надеясь, что Милли сейчас прояснит ситуацию.

— А, да, про Элизабет. — Милли отвлеклась от наблюдения за хозяйкой «Синего гуся», кажется, она тоже была озадачена ее поведением. — Конечно, я не должна говорить, вы вроде как отстранены. Только я считаю, вы здесь шериф, и этой причины мне достаточно. В общем, пришли результаты вскрытия, и оказалось, что Элизабет была беременна.

Эйдан изумленно на нее вытаращился.

— Вот и мы все так друг на друга смотрели! Лукас тут же вспомнил, что говорил Фриас насчет поездки. Он вообще не дурак, этот Лукас, я вам скажу. Ну правда, а что, если она хотела тайком от матери сделать аборт? Логично же? Лукас сразу рванул в Линнокс обходить врачей, их там не сто штук, я думаю, найдет. Но пока не звонил. А Бойл отправился к Маргарет… — Милли состроила гримаску, — ...и как только она про беременность узнала, на всех нас упал метеорит размером с Техас. Она потребовала немедленно взять ДНК у всех мужчин города, представляете? Бойл пытался ей объяснить, что он не имеет права принудительно брать анализы у людей, которые не являются подозреваемыми. Дело вообще не об изнасиловании, и человек, с которым спала Элизабет, не обязательно ее убил, между этими событиями прошел по меньшей мере месяц! Джеколсон тряс бумажками с цифрами и кричал, что город не может себе позволить сотни дорогостоящих экспертиз только потому, что Маргарет так хочется! Окружной прокурор пытался взывать к разуму, ведь отцом может оказаться человек совершенно посторонний, не из Рэдинга. Но все бесполезно! Маргарет подняла на ноги всех, этот дурдом длится с двенадцати часов! Судья заперлась у себя, Лорен бегает вокруг Маргарет, Джеколсон орет и требует созыва городского совета, Бойл злится, что втянули окружную прокуратуру, все провоняло сердечными каплями. И это ещё репортеры не подтянулись! Теперь вы видите, как вам повезло, шеф? Она и вас искала, кстати. Но никто не знал, где вы.

Эйдан покачал головой. Пожалуй, Мил права, все произошедшее с ним — везение на общем фоне.

Вот, значит, что такое мама расстроена.

Эйдан усмехнулся. Не только у него сегодня непростой денек! И неудивительно, что Элизабет всеми силами скрывала беременность: узнай мать об этом при жизни… Мелькнувшая мысль была столь ослепительна, что Эйдан замер. А если узнала? Могло бы крушение надежд и планов всей жизни Маргарет стать причиной убийства? Нет, нет, не может быть… Это всего лишь беременность, проблема вполне решаемая, не девятнадцатый век. А что, если Маргарет узнала, что дочь замешана в ограблении? Это похуже беременности, поездкой в клинику не отделаться, тут годы тюрьмы и позора. И Маргарет припомнили бы ту историю с соперничеством. Ещё как припомнили бы, какой уж тут городской совет… А не поднять ли старое дело Элизабет Пенн? Кто его вел тогда, Гудситт? Нет ли там чего-нибудь интересного?

Миссис Хайтл грохнула на стол поднос с обедом, прервав его размышления, и молча удалилась. Милли, о чем-то увлеченно вещавшая, проводила ее взглядом.

— Что происходит?

Эйдан пожал плечами. Сейчас он поест. Остальное — потом.

***

  
Милли пообещала заскочить в архив и снять копию дела двадцатилетней давности, сам Эйдан в участке появляться не рискнул. Раз он все ещё шериф, он может продолжать заниматься городской рутиной, пусть другие развлекаются, а он лучше посидит на Восточном. Конечно, в машине рация… Но и тут есть варианты.

Эйдан относительно спокойно провел в патрулировании пару часов: один умник решил проехать, когда на встречной полосе школьный автобус высаживал детей, трое попались на превышении скорости. Этот участок определенно нельзя было оставлять без присмотра, чуть дали слабину — и пожалуйста.

Надсадно ревущий мотоцикл пронесся мимо его машины, Эйдан с воем сирены рванул следом. Пьяный, что ли? Что ещё за гонки по городу? Какого черта не тормозит?

Только через пару километров, на пустыре за складами, мотоциклист сбросил скорость и прижался к обочине. Эйдан расстегнул кобуру и вышел.

Гонщик сидел неподвижно, расставив ноги, потом поднял обе руки и снял шлем. Рыжие волосы и мотоцикл ярдов за двадцать сообщили Эйдану, кто перед ним: Алекс, бармен.

На хмурый вопросительный взгляд Эйдана он снова поднял руки.

— Мне проблемы не нужны, шериф. Просто тут такие дела, я решил поговорить без свидетелей. Типа ты меня поймал.

— Таких отмазок я еще не слышал, — прохрипел Эйдан.

— У тебя чо с голосом? А? Вот ты попал! Слушай, это не отмазка, меня мать попросила тебя найти. Короче, что-то странное у нас творится. Шарятся чужие копы, всех расспрашивают о тебе. Типа кто-то там видел, как Элизабет к тебе бегала. Ну и ты ее, значит, грохнул.

Эйдан уставился на него.

— Кто видел? — выдавил он. — Когда?

— А хуй знает, непонятно пока. Мать выяснит, ее тоже заело, типа дуру из нее делают. Злая, копов выпиздила и меня отправила тебя предупредить. Только ты к нам не суйся, понял? Даже не вздумай, нам проблемы не нужны. Я просто сделал, что мать попросила. Ну и Шону ты типа нравишься. — Он ухмыльнулся и натянул шлем, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Эйдан жестом приказал остановиться.

— Я знаю, что Шон в городе, — как мог ровнее сказал он, глядя в светлые зеленоватые глаза. Наугад сказал, но с напором. Алекс сощурился, задумчиво оглядел пустырь за плечом Эйдана. Рыжие ресницы на солнце казались прозрачными.

— Ну, я рад за тебя, шериф, — наконец сказал он. — Бывай.

Мотоцикл взревел, пыль заклубилась у Эйдана под ногами. Он стоял и смотрел, как она оседает ему на ботинки.

Вот, значит, как, у его дома видели Элизабет. А ведь он только начал думать, что она не имеет отношения к ограблению, раз у нее была своя, вполне уважительная причина подговорить Шона на тайную поездку и потом это отрицать. Конечно, подозрительно, что никуда она в итоге не поехала, но мало ли что могло измениться. Да и сходство с книгой — если кому-то пришло в голову на этот раз сыграть спектакль по ней вживую, а не на сцене, — убийства не подразумевало. В книге злодейка Мадлен оказалась слабым звеном, на нее надавили, и она выдала себя и своих сообщников, никто на нее не покушался. И беременности у нее не было.

Эйдан вытащил телефон и набрал смку Милли:

«Меня в чем-то подозревают?»

Ответа не было.

Подул ветер, зашелестела пыльная трава.

Эйдан стоял и смотрел, как за высокий пожелтевший стебель зацепилась паутинка — легко, дунь ветер — и сорвется; ниже трепыхался клочок целлофановой обертки, блестел золотой лентой, а у корней вяло перекатывались окурки и прочий невзрачный мусор.

Он остался один.

***

  
В здании муниципалитета было тихо — видимо, скандал уже выдохся, но Эйдана это скорее раздосадовало, теперь-то он готов был в нем поучаствовать.

Лорен что-то пискнула, он не стал ее слушать, свернул в свой офис. Бойл сидел за ноутбуком — ну конечно, полиция штата укомплектована получше, чем их задрипанный городишко!

Эйдан захлопнул ноут и сдвинул его в сторону, со стола посыпались бумаги.

Бойл попытался удержать лицо и, наверное смог бы, но подвело тело — рука непроизвольно дернулась в защитном жесте.

Ну-ну, не бойся, малыш. Тут нет идиотов, которые вмажут тебе по роже и тем дадут козыри в руки. Нет, тебе придется поискать их самому.

— Не знаю, на каком вы счету в Управлении, Бойл, — прошипел Эйдан. — Может, начальство радо вас сбагрить, чтобы вы создавали проблемы в других местах, подальше от них? А? Часто вас отправляют в городки вроде этого?

Бойл молча выбрался из-за стола, поднялся во весь рост — никакого преимущества, впрочем, не получил, за явным недостатком трех-четырех дюймов.

— На каком основании в отношении меня ведутся следственные действия? — прошептал Эйдан, нависая над старшим детективом и с удовольствием замечая, что тому в лицо летит слюна и он морщится.

— Не выдумывайте, Хагерт! И не бросайтесь громкими словами! Если кто-то…

— Я узнаю кто, — заверил его Эйдан. — А ещё проверю, нет ли у этого бдительного гражданина личной заинтересованности, а то для вас эта мысль слишком сложна!

Бойл отступил на шаг, но Эйдан тут же ликвидировал зазор между ним.

— Я знаю время смерти Элизабет, Бойл. И как минимум два человека и одна камера докажут, что я в это время был во Флинтроупе. Но это тоже сложная мысль, верно? Проще приехать в город и арестовать шерифа! Много дел вы так раскрыли?

— Может, вы угомонитесь? — заорал Бойл. — Умник нашелся! С таким-то прошлым!

Эйдан заметил у двери Лорен.

— Вон отсюда! Бегите ябедничать Маргарет, пока вас не опередили!

Он захлопнул за Лорен дверь и вернулся к Бойлу.

— И что же с моим прошлым? — почти пропел он.

— Джуди Прано, которая была убита из вашего пистолета! — Бойл удачно воспользовался тем, что Эйдан от него отвлекся, и сел, отгородившись столом, сцепил перед собой руки.

— Комиссия признала применение оружия оправданным. В нас стреляли.

— Да, я читал. — Бойл прямо-таки на глазах наливался уверенностью. — Семнадцать лет, белая, блондинка. Надо же, какое совпадение! Девушка, тот же тип внешности, и снова застрелена из вашего оружия. Даже пистолеты совпадают, «Глок-19». Только тот был служебным.

— Да вы ебанулись. — Эйдан опустился на ближайший стул, покачал головой. — Вы серьезно?

— А вы предлагаете мне верить в совпадения?

— Никто не знал, что она в багажнике! Мы преследовали машину, водитель открыл огонь!

— В основном это известно с ваших слов. — Бойл уже почти мурлыкал. — Поэтому нравится вам это или нет, Эйдан, а любой нормальный полицейский мимо такого бы не прошел. Мы все проверим, не сомневайтесь. Уж такая у нас работа! Кстати, всем будет проще, если вы сдадите анализ ДНК добровольно.

— Ну уж нет, — Эйдан растянул губы в жесткой улыбке, — я не стану вам помогать. Пройдите весь путь сами. Покажите всем, какой вы идиот. Судье Саттиф. Окружной прокуратуре. Ах да, ещё Джеколсону и городскому совету. Раз уж у нас тут такая правовая коллизия.

— Послушайте, Хагерт. — Бойл расцепил руки, склонил голову. — Вы несколько чрезмерно реагируете. То, что мы задали пару вопросов…

— Мне можете не показывать. — Эйдан поднялся. — Я уже понял.

В дверях он натолкнулся на Маргарет.

— Я смотрю, к вам вернулся голос? — сухо поинтересовалась она.

— О, Маргарет, как хорошо, что вы зашли. — Эйдан остановился перед ней и нахмурился, будто припоминая. — Не вы ли вчера что-то говорили о профессионализме и сотрудничестве? Будьте добры, побеседуйте об этом во-о-он с тем детективом, ему очень нужна помощь.

И закрыл за собой дверь.

Лорен таращилась на него из-за стойки.

***

  
Милли позвонила, едва он вышел из участка.

— Простите, не могла раньше, — бормотала она тихонько. — Тут такой ужас. Бойл и Наровски всех про вас спрашивали, а еще кто-то что-то видел, в общем, весь город только и говорит, что вы убили свою жену, потом связались с Элизабет и ее тоже… Эйдан, простите, я тоже в шоке, но… Я пока не знаю, что можно сделать. Лукас звонил из Флинтроупа, там все подтвердили, и камера тоже, но я пока не знаю…

— Кто свидетель, Милли? — тихо спросил Эйдан.

— Ну… — Расстроенная, она даже не заметила, что он снова разговаривает. — Миссис Краубер, я думаю. По крайней мере именно ей Маргарет и Пэнси устроили разнос. Она же репортерам это рассказала, а не нам! Болтала все, что в голову взбредет, а те и рады. Может, она вообще наврала! Боюсь даже заглядывать в интернет. Вот.

Эйдану было ее жаль. Простодушная Милли чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что не помогла ему, но чем она, в самом деле, могла помочь? Хотя…

— Милли, можешь сделать кое-что?

— Я постараюсь, — быстро, но не слишком уверенно ответила она.

— Ничего незаконного, наоборот. Выясни, пожалуйста, есть ли у семьи Карлайлов собака, как она выглядит, как зовут. А ещё был ли у младшей дочери пикник на берегу озера — когда, где, кто на нем был. Не теряла ли она розовый рюкзак. Только узнавай через третьих лиц, саму семью не беспокой. Можешь сделать?

— Конечно! — В голосе Милли очень явно прозвучало облегчение. А какой просьбы она опасалась, интересно? Перепрятать труп жены?

— Да, в архив ты успела зайти?

— Ой, конечно! Я брошу копию вам в почтовый ящик! Хотя нет… — Милли всю жизнь прожила здесь и хорошо себе представляла, что бывает, когда город ополчается на кого-то. Эйдан только усмехнулся, слушая, как напряженно она дышит, пытаясь придумать решение.

— Все нормально, Мил. На Бенджамен-роуд есть кондитерская, положи на лавку у входа. Я приеду заберу.

— Да, хорошо, — пробормотала она и отключилась.

Отщепенцы заразны, этот урок мы выучиваем ещё в школе, думал Эйдан, поворачивая на восток. Не водись с ними. Или водись, только когда никто не видит.

***

  
Пакет с ксерокопиями в пакете висел на краешке скамьи, почти незаметный. Эйдан прямо здесь раскрыл его и сел читать.

Первая Элизабет Пенн была чуть старше второй, двадцать четыре года. Эйдан долго рассматривал фото — прижизненное, черно-белое, довольно четкое для конца девяностых.

Ничего общего с Элизабет-2, и Дуглас на мать оказался совсем не похож.

С первого взгляда даже на ксерокопию ясно было, почему та Элизабет имела успех среди парней, о котором миловидная, но заурядная Маргарет и мечтать не могла. У нее было лицо ангела — распахнутые прозрачные печальные глаза, нежный рот и по-детски вскинутые светлые брови. Необычная, цепляющая красота. Не голливудская — вечная.

Эйдан перелистнул страницу и углубился в чтение. Что ж, следствие велось на совесть. Масса снимков, все необходимые экспертизы. Тело обнаружили быстро, утром следующего дня, оно практически не имело повреждений, и ничто не осложняло работу криминалистов. Вердикт — никаких следов насилия, зато вдоволь бензодиазепина. Элизабет плотно сидела на успокоительных — по меньшей мере год, судя по масс-спектометрии волос. А значит, произошедшее с ней равновероятно могло быть несчастным случаем, убийством и самоубийством. У бензодиазепинов дурная слава — депрессии, галлюцинации, психозы, бессонница. Потому при отсутствии каких-либо указаний на два последних варианта следствием был по умолчанию принят первый: Элизабет сама отправилась купаться ночью и случайно утонула. Судорожные припадки для этой зависимости тоже характерны.

Эйдан закрыл папку. Какая-то женщина, кажется, продавщица из супермаркета, покосилась на него, но здороваться не стала, отвела глаза и прошмыгнула мимо. Все верно, с убийцами жен лучше не общаться.

Словно в ответ на эту мысль, зазвонил телефон. Это возмущенная Дестини порывалась приехать и «всем показать». Оказывается, полиция и ее успела навестить. Вот что значит Управление штата, а не жалкий провинциальный офис! Сколько успели за неполный день — обшарили дом шерифа, навестили в Висконсине Дестини, проверили показания о Флинроупе, подняли его, Эйдана, чикагскую историю и заодно волну слухов. А хоть что-нибудь по убийству Элизабет, интересно, сделать успели?

Эйдан не без злорадства рассказал Дес про миссис Краубер — надо же ей на ком-то душу отвести! И старушке польза, вот обрадуется, лично убедившись, что бывшая соседка очень даже жива. Это же надо было такое придумать, он убил Дес! Нет, он предполагал, что сплетен после ее отъезда было много, но чтобы такое… Не удивительно, что Маргарет здесь двадцать лет в подозреваемых.

Он повертел в руках папку. Конечно, нельзя исключить, что в нее попало не все. Но этого теперь не узнать — выспросить подробности уже не у кого, да и не особенно хотелось, ведь если на то пошло, почему на подозрении только Маргарет? У мужа Элизабет могли быть свои причины, чтобы избавиться от теряющей связь с реальностью жены, а возможностей сделать это было куда больше, чем у жившей в то время на другом конце города Маргарет. Нет, все это лишнее. Он опять запутывает сам себя в версиях. Эйдан усмехнулся, вспомнив, как хохотал вчера над его рассуждениями Шон. И правильно, есть над чем ржать, всю жизнь у него эта дурацкая привычка усложнять, сколько ни пытался бороться. Хотя он не особенно терзался, все лучше, чем другая крайность — втемяшат себе в голову одно и подгоняют под эту версию доказательства, а «лишнее» отбрасывают. Вот это настоящая беда. А ему всего-то проще, проще нужно мыслить, и в этом случае тоже. Маргарет подозревают в убийстве? Ничего удивительного, людям нравится персонифицировать беды, это известный факт, человека намного проще ненавидеть, чем какой-то там случай. Человека можно наказать, избегать, контролировать — а что противопоставить несчастью? К тому же мысль об убийстве будоражит, поговорить есть о чем… Не сравнить с глупо утонувшей наркоманкой, которая сама во всем виновата. И в болезни сына, возможно, тоже.

Мимо проехала машина, набитая школьниками, все таращились в окна, ещё бы, шериф-убийца! Эйдан смотрел прямо в блестящие возбуждением глаза, и никто не решился открыть рот и крикнуть что-то. Но так, конечно, будет не всегда. Маленькие городки любят травлю, они ни за что не откажутся от привалившей удачи.

Надо будет снять птичку с почтового ящика, если она ещё цела. Если уже нет — жаль, красивая.

Очень хотелось выпить. Или вернуться во вчерашний вечер.

***

  
Эйдан не знал, куда себя деть. Уехать домой значило бы поджать хвост и спрятаться. Да и не хотелось в этот проклятый дом…

Он позвонил Лукасу, и тот в очередной раз удивил Эйдана: трубку взял и доложил все без вопросов. Элизабет в Линноксе была у врача под чужим именем, причем в тот же день, когда обналичивали облигации, примерно на час позже. А ещё нашлась машина Фриаса, она стояла на парковке аэропорта, и теперь ее обшаривали криминалисты.

— Голос вернулся, смотрю? Ну так берите жопу в кулак и занимайтесь ограблением, а то эти из Управления больно много о себе воображают. Хотя возможностей у них дохрена, конечно, надо пользоваться. — Слышно было, что Лукас ухмыляется, и Эйдан был ему благодарен. Хоть кто-то ясно мыслит. Продолжение, правда, понравилось ему меньше: — А Элизабет бы на вас не позарилась, вы для нее просто ноль.

По какой-то нелепой причине Эйдана это задело, хотя Элизабет ему даже не нравилась, но разозлиться он не успел, сообразил, что Лукас, похоже, сам подкатывал к ней и получил по носу, вот и отыгрывается.

Кстати, о полном нуле. Лукас не знает, и это понятно, Эйдан никому здесь о себе подробностей не сообщал, а вот Бойл при определенном упорстве уже мог быть в курсе, что Эйдан Хагерт — единственный сын крупного чикагского адвоката, погибшего вместе с женой четыре года назад. И следовательно, достаточно заманчивая цель для провинциальной красотки.

Интересно, как скоро Бойл получит на него ордер? А что он его получит, Эйдан не сомневался. Это Гудситта бы так просто не сдали, а его… От ордера останется всего один шаг до расторжения контракта, которому и недели нет. После этого ему свою жопу можно будет брать и нести куда угодно. Лишь бы подальше отсюда.

— …ваш уровень — это Милли. Толстушка — это на любителя, конечно, зато характер хороший, — самодовольно вещал Лукас, пользуясь безответностью собеседника. — Радуйтесь, что она по вам сохнет.

— А то я не видел, как она тебе глазки строит, — хмыкнул Эйдан.

— Мне все глазки строят, это ничего не значит, просто такая у меня судьба. Даже вы.

— Иди ты, — вяло огрызнулся Эйдан. — Телефон Фриаса в машине не нашли?

— Не, и сигнала ноль. Слушайте, ну кому в этом вашем Рэдинге Элизабет могла дать? Нет же никого подходящего. Молодые все без денег, а кто с деньгами, те женаты. Управляющий тоже без гроша, одни понты. Я уже голову сломал! Он же не дура идти в любовницы? Хотя раз залетела, может, и дура…

— Хэлен Уайт не нашлась?

— Эта потаскушка? Да куда она денется, прокатилась с каким-то дальнобоем и вернулась. Нет, это не вариант. Кстати, Эскудеро проспался, теперь валит все на Фриаса. И подозрительный он был, и деньги ему были нужны. Я его, пожалуй, поковыряю, гниловатый тип.

— С ним бы Элизабет точно не связалась, — заметил Эйдан и уставился в пространство, ошарашенный новой мыслью.

— Вообще не факт, что она была замешана, ее могли грохнуть по другой причине.

— По какой? — без особого интереса уточнил Эйдан, которого больше волновало собственное открытие.

— Например, отвлекающий маневр, чтобы всех запутать. Или чтобы подумали на отца ребенка. Или она случайно что-то узнала. Вариантов немеряно!

— Отвлекать от менее тяжелого преступления более тяжелым нелепо. Отца ребенка без прямых улик не осудят, а их пока нет, так? Если только последняя версия…

— Дарю, — снисходительно усмехнулся в трубку Лукас. — Только говорят, она около вашего дома ошивалась. Стекла била?

Ах ты сученыш, восхитился Эйдан. Только расслабишься…

— Машину Фриаса оставили в аэропорту уже после визита к врачу, верно? — спросил он. От злости он всегда соображал лучше.

Лукас рассмеялся.

— Верно. Поставил ее высокий мужчина, но кто — не разобрать, камеры там паршивые. Так что Лиззи точно знала, кто ломанул банк.

— С ней просто не захотели делиться, — сделал вывод Эйдан.

— Я тоже ставлю на эту лошадь.

— Но она не могла не понимать, что рискует…

Лукас задумался.

— Я займусь, — коротко сказал он и дал отбой.

Отличный след, беги по нему, подумал Эйдан, запихивая телефон в карман. Да только Элизабет могла неверно оценивать риск как минимум в двух случаях. Например, если соучастников было трое и она считала, что выступает в союзе с кем-то против третьего, который должен был стать жертвой.

А ещё — если она была влюблена.

***

  
Дурацкие размышления Лукаса на тему «Кому она могла дать?» озарили Эйдана неожиданной идеей: а что, если они с самого начала неправильно ставили вопрос? Все вопросы! В то время как на самом деле важен был только один — зачем Элизабет привлекли к ограблению? А что она в нем участвовала, Эйдан уже не сомневался. Так почему она? Какая в ней лично была необходимость?

Ради сходства с книгой? Не так уж оно было важно, раз Элизабет застрелили.

Ради информации об облигациях? О них знали минимум пятеро.

Ради отвлечения Фриаса? Но это можно было сделать десятком других способов.

Кстати, об этом. Элизабет познакомилась с Фриасом довольно давно, по крайней мере Эйдан так понял. А об облигациях стало известно пару недель назад.

Так в чем же на самом деле состояла роль Элизабет? Не была ли она инициатором преступления? Или что-то пошло не так?

Не зная, куда приткнуться, Эйдан медленно катался по городским улицам и размышлял.

Какой была эта девушка? Большинство прямо называли ее расчетливой лживой стервой, но Дуглас, который знал ее куда ближе остальных, показал Эйдану совсем другую Элизабет — да, расчетливую и хитрую, но любящую брата, готовую, хоть и тайно, противостоять матери, имеющую близких друзей. Эйдан не верил, что Гарсия и Филипп согласились участвовать в неприятном для себя деле, чтобы заслужить секс. Такое могло прийти в голову только аутсайдеру вроде Бетси, а у красивых популярных парней всегда есть варианты, для них Элизабет не единственная симпатичная мордашка в Рэдинге. Нет, видимо, они дружили. Или…

Эйдан притормозил у средней школы: занятия окончились и пестрая шумная толпа учеников ссыпалась с крыльца и распалась на ручейки — к машинам родителей, желтому школьному автобусу, на дорожку через скверик.

Эйдан барабанил по рулю, разглядывал пестрые кубики местных кустов — часть темно-зеленой листвы стала ярко-красной, странное для ранней осени рождественское сочетание.

...или кто-то из них был в Элизабет влюблен.

Эйдан понял, какой информации ему не хватает. Чтобы ее добыть, придется вернуться в участок, ему нужен компьютер. И поручить это никому нельзя, ведь он не должен заниматься делом об убийстве. Как будто его можно рассматривать отдельно от ограбления!

***

  
Уже смеркалось, когда он вышел из участка. Домой не хотелось — странное, неприятное чувство. Куда-то ему придется себя девать в этом резко ставшем чужим городе, спать хочется, не в машине же это делать. Хотя даже она сейчас казалась лучшим вариантом, чем проклятый дом с его собаками, кровью, перьями, обысками и черт его знает чего добивающимися неизвестными. В нем должно быть спокойно, это тыл, это база! А какой, к черту, покой, если по его дому только экскурсии водить осталось — проходимость останется примерно такой же, но по крайней мере хоть не даром. Брать долларов двадцать: вот тут адского шерифа навещали вороны, вот тут он уничтожал кровавые следы, а вот, обратите внимание, воображаемый друг хозяина, он живет в подвале.

Эйдан сидел в машине, скреб ногтем большого пальца руль и никуда не ехал.

Он снова вспоминал, как вчера Шон, склонив к плечу голову, читал его бесконечные версии, все эти «а с другой стороны». Спокойно, без раздражения, вникал в сиплые пояснения, и Эйдан, поощренный его серьезностью, вывалил все, что накопилось. Шон выслушал, подумал немного и уточнил:

— Какой у тебя размер головы?

— Семь с половиной, — прошептал Эйдан, лихорадочно ища связь между произошедшим и головными уборами. Что он пропустил?

— Средняя голова. Вот где реально загадка, — нахмурился Шон. — Как в ней помещается такой умище?

И заржал.

Эйдан чуть не двинул ему, ну какого черта! Ему бы тоже было смешно, если бы все происходило не с ним! Потом, правда, все же улыбнулся, Шон очень заразительно смеялся, не обидно.

— Только не психуй. — Он вытер глаза и примирительно поднял руки, — Второй раз я не переживу!

— Да иди ты, — буркнул Эйдан. Хотелось все-таки треснуть этого гада, но он сдержался.

— Ты пиздец усложняешь. Тебя развели, шериф, развели как девочку. Забили баки и, пока ты метался, делали свои дела. Ничего не значат ни вороны, ни собаки. Мистику нагоняли. И нормально получилось, признай. Ты ходишь как пришибленный и психуешь с полпинка.

Эйдан мрачно кивнул.

— Я завтра поищу динамики. И камеры должны были быть, — размышлял Шон. — Если не убрали, то это след.

Камеры! Эта мысль вырвала Эйдана из воспоминаний о прошлом вечере. Вот причина немедленно ехать домой. А вдруг их удастся найти? Это был бы не след, а асфальтированная дорога!

***

  
Птичка была на месте, но на нее плеснули краской, и с клювика теперь свисала алая капля. А ящик выгорел изнутри — видать, подожгли почту.

Вот такие они, маленькие городки.

В первый год жизни в Рэдинге Эйдан стал свидетелем истории, когда пропали двое мальчишек-подростков. Потом выяснилось, что эти оболтусы удрали рыбачить на остров, не спросив разрешения, потому что одних бы их никто не пустил, а им хотелось устроить себе приключение.

Приключение они устроили миссис Граун. Был объявлен розыск, полиция немедленно запросила базу педофилов, и по чьей-то милости все узнали, что скромная немолодая работница почты в юности была учителем в старшей школе Мичигана, где имела связь с учеником, семнадцатилетним мальчиком. Она отсидела свои десять лет, сменила город и работу, но прошлое догнало ее по вине двух любителей приключений и одного правдолюбца. За те дни, пока школьников искали, город превратил ее жизнь в ад. Ей размалевали дом, в нее кидали камнями, попутно или умышленно убив ее кота, к ней домой ломились с требованием признаться, куда она дела тела мальчиков.

Насколько Эйдан знал, никто даже не подумал извиниться перед миссис Граун, когда юных шалопаев вернули домой, — сама виновата, педофилка. Очень скоро она уехала из Рэдинга.

Кажется, и его ждет та же судьба.

Что ж, думал он, останавливаясь перед домом. Фонарь не горел, но все остальное, насколько он мог судить в свете фар, было в порядке. Пожалуй, машину лучше все же убрать в гараж.

Конечно, он может уехать отсюда, его ничего здесь не держит, Рэдинг был выбран им совершенно случайно, один городок из многих. Здесь была вакансия заместителя шерифа и тихая жизнь, тогда этого было достаточно. Здесь они с Дестини играли в семью, хотя оба понимали, что ничего у них не выйдет. Им обоим было одиноко тогда, а может, страшно, и они построили свой маленький мир, чтобы отсидеться в тепле, набраться сил. Эйдан думал иногда, что если бы у них родился ребенок, то они, наверное, так бы и прожили жизнь вместе. И хорошо бы жили. Но ребенка не получилось и в какой-то момент стало очевидно, что хватит им морочить себе головы. Согрелись, отсиделись, пора снова становиться самими собой. Дестини так и сделала, нашла Никки и уехала в Висконсин.

А он?

Он что, действительно хочет быть здесь шерифом?

Пакет с продуктами надорвался, пришлось нести его двумя руками и придерживать хлеб подбородком. Эйдан открыл дверь ногой, осторожно развернулся и закрыл ее за собой.

Пакет дотерпел до стола и уже над ним лопнул, раскатив яблоки и грохнув бутылкой молока. Эйдан ругнулся, включил свет и принялся собирать продукты, оглядывая заодно дом. Вроде бы все нормально? Закончив с провиантом, обошел комнаты, присматриваясь внимательней. Да, все так, как было утром.

Он постоял перед входом в подвал, потом решительно открыл дверь и спустился.

Щелчок, свет — и здесь никого. Заглянул в шкафы, в бойлерную.

Эйдан обвел взглядом скудную обстановку подвала, размышляя, как бы он себя повел, окажись на старом диване Шон с пледом и пивом? Черт побери! А ведь он наверняка бы просто сел рядом, и ебись оно все…

Он уже почти поднялся из подвала, когда услышал за спиной протяжный шорох. Негромкий, глухой, будто кто-то тащит одну тяжелую доску по другой.

Шон вышел из шкафа с зимней одеждой, замер, увидев Эйдана, потом улыбнулся и приветственно вскинул руку:

— Ты один?

Эйдан ушам своим не поверил. Его ничего не смущает, да?

Видимо, на лице его отразилось достаточно много эмоций, чтобы Шон попытался объяснить:

— Я говорил, что хорошо знаю этот дом. А ты не спрашивал, как я вошел, и я сделал вывод…

Эйдан оттолкнул его и полез в шкаф. Невинная с виду задняя стенка была все ещё приоткрыта, аккуратные ступеньки за ней выводили прямо под заднюю веранду, а оттуда через калитку пять минут до озера! Проклятье! Это действительно не дом, а проходной двор!

— Эй, ну… — Шон тронул его за плечо, Эйдан отбил руку и вернулся в подвал со стиснутыми от злости зубами и горящим лицом.

Он идиот. Распоследний идиот! Шериф, который не знает ничего даже про собственный дом! Который вообразил, что понимает в людях, и что он точно знал, где человек находился…

— Я так понимаю, про этот ход ты был не в курсе, — заключил Шон.

— Нет, не был. — От злости опять пропал голос, и Эйдан сорвался на свистящий шепот. — Я тебе поверил только потому, что был уверен, ты не мог убить Элизабет! Думал, что ты сидел здесь! Под замком!

Шон не отвел глаз, но помрачнел.

— Я был уверен, что хоть что-то знаю точно! А утром чуть умом не двинулся! Что я должен был думать? И что я сейчас должен думать? В мой дом могли залезать все кому не лень! И я ещё удивлялся! Отлично ты из меня идиота сделал… Гордишься, наверное? Я бы гордился! Это же надо…

Шон примирительно поднял руки, но Эйдана несло, он выхватил пистолет и выставил его перед собой. Проклятье, наручников-то нет! Он забыл взять в участке новые взамен сломанных. И опять он в дурацком положении!

— Я опускаюсь на пол, — тихо сказал Шон. — Не психуй. У тебя есть ремень, он крепкий.

— Без тебя разберусь! — прохрипел Эйдан.

Шон медленно, без рывка, опустился на колени, а потом лег на цементный пол и сцепил руки за головой.

В подвале повисла тишина. Только Эйдан все ещё тяжело дышал и в приоткрытый тайный ход слышался шум бьющихся о берег волн, озеро было неспокойно. Эйдан обошел лежащего и захлопнул дверку. Надо заколотить ее нахрен.

Ремень он вытаскивать не стал, Дестини хранила в подвале свои цветоводческие прибамбасы, а зеленый скотч для веток ничуть не хуже обычного. Эйдан осторожно подошел с ним к Шону, следя, чтобы тот не устроил какой-нибудь хитрости, но тот лежал спокойно, лбом в пол, и не дрогнул, когда Эйдан сел ему на бедра, даже подставил руки. Запястья ещё не зажили толком, и Эйдан стянул рукава пониже, чтобы прикрыть ссадины, но зато поверх них смотал руки крепко.

Вот так-то лучше.

Злость отступала, он сидел на Шоне верхом, молчал, тот молчал тоже. Выглядело все это глуповато.

— Не будешь оправдываться? — хмуро поинтересовался Эйдан.

— Мне нечем.

Ну вот и поговорили. Эйдан вздохнул и поднялся. Что ж, хотя бы честно.

— Про этот ход знал весь город?

— Нет. — Шон говорил в пол, и было плохо слышно, но поворачиваться он почему-то не хотел. — Ковальски был жутким параноиком, больше всего он боялся оказаться запертым, поэтому во всем его доме были запасные ходы. Со второго этажа в гараж, из ванной внизу в прихожую. Вот про это все знали. Шутили, что ждет в гости КГБ. А про этот выход он помалкивал, потому что боялся, что через него залезут в дом. Даже его дети не знали. Анжей нашел его случайно.

— Ты с ним учился?

— Да. И дружил. Но Ковальски не разрешали приводить никого в дом, и Анжей показал мне этот ход. Это была наша с ним тайна. Больше, кажется, никто не знал.

— Черта с два никто… — буркнул Эйдан.

— Я был в этом уверен. Снаружи открыть тоже надо уметь. — Шон помолчал. — Поэтому я сюда сразу и побежал, я считал место надежным. И собаки у тебя нет.

Отчего же, невесело подумал Эйдан. Собака была. Кого здесь только не было.

— Сядь на стул, — приказал он.

Шон тяжело поднялся: на лбу темнело пятно, волосы ссыпались вперед и запылились, одежда тоже. Вид у него был подавленный, но не виноватый, он продолжал смотреть Эйдану в глаза.

— Я не грабил банк, — тихо сказал он, Эйдан поморщился. — И не убивал Элизабет. Но доказать не могу.

О том, как трудно доказать, что ты чего-то не делал, Эйдан знал теперь не хуже него. И если честно, ему бы хотелось рассказать, что они теперь на равных, раз его подозревают в убийстве Элизабет, что уже завтра он может перестать быть шерифом. И даже если этого не случится, все равно ему нужно уходить, работать здесь он больше не сможет. Подозрение как сажа, чем больше трешь, тем сильнее пачкаешься. И что хуже всего, он сам во всем виноват. Он наделал столько ошибок… То, что он не спросил Шона, как он попал в дом, ещё не самая глупая. Эйдан невольно зажмурился. Как хорошо было верить, что достаточно просто быть честным… Как убежденно он доказывал это отцу.

Он поднялся, нашарил в кармане перочинный нож и подошел к Шону. Хрустнул, лопаясь под лезвием, зеленый скотч.

Убийца Шон или нет — уже не важно. Нет смысла выигрывать бой, когда проиграна война.

Эйдан тяжело побрел наверх. Шаг. Ещё. Рана на ноге отдавалась глухой болью, в груди жгло куда сильней.

— Спасибо, — сказал снизу Шон. И когда Эйдан остановился, добавил тише: — Не пей, ладно?

Он обернулся, уставился на Шона, тот пожал плечами:

— У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас крепко нажрешься.

— У меня дома нет ни капли, — успокоил его Эйдан, хотя его это обстоятельство сейчас не радовало. Шон кивнул, но продолжал смотреть внимательно.

— У тебя ещё что-то случилось? — спросил он наконец.

Ах ну да, во время речи Бойла про злосчастный «Глок» Шон наверняка драпал по берегу озера прочь от дома. Но с чего он вообразил, что Эйдан и сегодня будет с ним откровенничать? После всего, что выяснилось?

— Тебя не касается.

— Понимаю. — Шон кивнул. — Можно я покажу тебе кое-что? Это важно.

Эйдан нехотя махнул рукой, мол, валяй.

— Пойдем в твою спальню.

Эйдану хотелось отказаться, он больше не видел во всей этой возне смысла, но Шон уже поднимался, вид у него был решительный, а спорить не было сил.

В его комнате Шон сразу направился к дальнему от двери углу, подозвал Эйдана. Здесь на полке с книгами стояла жестяная птичка, одна из многих авторства Дестини. Она делала на заказ и продавала через интернет очень реалистично сделанных ворон — отличное средство от голубей — и блестящие вертушки для отпугивания скворцов, а таких малышек мастерила для души. В этом корольке сейчас была явно лишняя деталь размером в половину батарейки.

— Камера, — пояснил Шон. — Автономная.

— И сейчас работает?

— Нет, насколько я могу судить. Я погуглил с твоего ноута, модель популярная, дешевенькая, аккумулятор на пять часов активности. Хотя тут датчик звука и работает она не постоянно, по две минуты, но за столько дней по-любому разрядилась. Карты памяти нет, вай-фай, это тоже расход энергии. Видимо, снаружи был спрятан телефон. Думаю, она в доме не единственная, на входной двери точно должна быть ещё одна. Может, получится отследить, где и кем была куплена?

— Вряд ли бы тогда ее оставили, — пробормотал Эйдан, но все-таки заинтересовался, выковырял карандашом из птички черный кубик, завернул в бумагу. — А динамики?

— Они где-то в вентиляции, я уверен. Давай раскрутим?

Эйдан молча отправился за отверткой. Динамик они нашли за нижней решеткой. Обернули бумажкой, повертели в руках, передавая друг другу, рассмотрели. Что ж, стоит попробовать разузнать историю этой техники. Шанс небольшой, только если у преступников действительно что-то пошло не так и они не успели забрать улики. А может, оставили специально как ложный след. Или… Эйдан поймал себя на том, что опять плодит версии. К черту, завтра он просто займется этим и уже по результатам будет делать выводы.

— Я вот думаю, — Шон поскреб заросший черным подбородок, — может, они не смогли забрать все это, потому что путь через подвал оказался закрыт? Мимо меня бы не проскочили.

— Это если ты сидел в подвале. — Хмуро оборвал его Эйдан. Что он себе вообразил, все, снова на равных? Нифига. Да, может, эти все прибамбасы Шон сам и притащил и теперь просто морочит голову. — К тому же пристрелить тебя здесь было нефиг делать. Двойной профит — и мне подлянка, и ты с дороги убран.

Шон не стал спорить, занялся прикручиванием решетки обратно.

А ещё никто не искал бы тебя по чужим домам, подумал Эйдан, глядя в обтянутую футболкой спину. И с собакой тоже. Нет, версия «что-то пошло не так» нравилась ему больше. А если соседка действительно видела Элизабет около его дома, то понятно, с кем именно было связано это «что-то».

Зазвонил телефон, и Эйдан вышел из комнаты.

— Шеф, вы как? — Милли говорила громко — видимо, в этот раз была одна.

— Нормально. Узнала что-нибудь?

— Поэтому и звоню! В общем, смотрите, какая штука. Шейла Карлайл действительно теряла рюкзак три дня назад. Девочки говорят, что пикник у них был на Муравьином пляже, а рюкзак случайно забрали родители Сии, у их дочери тоже розовый, только на следующий день все выяснилось.

Вот, значит, как. Муравьиный пляж, конечно, далековато от дома Эйдана, но в целом все выглядит безобидно.

— А собака?

— У самих Карлайлов ретривер, а у старшей дочери, она с семьей живет через дорогу, бигль.

— Спасибо, Мил… Звони, если что узнаешь. — Эйдан отключился и опустил руку с трубкой.

Вся его теория рухнула. Или не вся, но Фил ничего не разнюхивал, он действительно искал рюкзак младшей сестры. Конечно, не исключено, что он воспользовался пропажей как предлогом...

— Я тоже на него подумал, — произнес Шон, и Эйдан вздрогнул. Он успел забыть, что не один. — Блядь, да тебе успокоительные пить пора.

— А тебе свалить! — огрызнулся Эйдан. Тоже ещё заботливый нашелся!

— Я с ним пообщался… — Шон на его раздражение и ухом не повел, он был озабочен чем-то другим. — Серьезно так. Думаю, он не замешан.

— Что значит серьезно пообщался?

— Помакал немножко в озеро, — невозмутимо сообщил Шон. — Он бы признался, если б было в чем.

— Погоди… — Эйдан ошалело на него уставится. — Ты просто взял и стал пытать человека? Школьника? Не зная, виноват он или нет?

— А по-твоему, кто-то здесь хочет добровольно признать вину? — Шон сощурился, и от его взгляда Эйдану стало не по себе. — Три смерти не серьезный повод? Меня в багажнике везли на Гавайи отдохнуть?

— Все равно так нельзя. И, может, не три...

— Тебе нельзя, — перебил его Шон — Ты шериф. А я из багажника выбирался не для того, чтобы прятаться.

Что ж, теперь Эйдан это видел.

Когда-то он таскался по чикагским барам с их кинологом, Юджином — тот ещё был типчик. Собак при нем упоминать было нельзя, потому что если уж он на этого конька влезал, обратно его было не стащить. И вот он как-то взялся втирать Эйдану про десять типов собак, как они разделяются по характеру и темпераменту, для чего годятся и как этот тип у хвостатых определить. А Эйдан цедил пиво и думал, до чего же собаки похожи на людей. Все десять он не запомнил, так, кое-что. Единицы — умственно и физически дефектные, необучаемые. Двойки жутко трусливые. Тройки нервные, рассредоточенные, могут цапнуть ни с того ни с сего. Шестерки веселые, исполнительные, с крепкой психикой и агрессией только по очень серьезному поводу. Служебные собаки начинаются с семерок, а десятки уже необучаемые, потому что агрессия не контролируется вообще никак. Люди, говорил Юджин, хитрее, они умеют маскироваться. С ними не всегда поймешь, что за тип, их надо захватить в сложной ситуации. Но есть один признак, который верен и для собак, и для людей, — взгляд.

Эйдан сейчас видел перед собой как минимум восьмерку. И он считал, что держит его на привязи?

— Почему ты подумал на Фила? — спросил он, нарочито неспешно запихивая телефон в карман. Сработало, взгляд Шона стал менее пристальным, плечи расслабились. А что было бы, попытайся Эйдан выхватить пистолет?

— Я видел его с собакой тем утром. В окно.

Что ж, выходит, они оба сделали одну и ту же ошибку. Вот интересно, заявит ли Фил в полицию об этом нападении?

— Когда ты с ним… говорил? — спросил Эйдан, присаживаясь на край кровати и с любопытством ожидая, как поведет себя Шон.

— Вчера после полудня.

Вот, значит, чем он был занят во время убийства Элизабет. И Фил тоже. Надо будет получить его подтверждение. Жаль, не вчера все это выяснилось, Эйдан бы не терял время на выяснение, куда Фил собирался поступать, не в один ли с Элизабет колледж. Досадно.

— Не думаю, что он меня узнал. — Шон сел рядом, вытянул ноги, и Эйдан только сейчас сообразил, что он в джинсах и кроссовках. Домой заходил? — Я держал его со спины, а потом запретил поворачиваться. Он послушный.

Эйдан кивнул. Ага, он тоже так думал. А потом выяснилось, что Фил и Гарсия спокойно врали ему в глаза, разыгрывая свой милый спектакль с Дугласом. Тот, кстати, тоже кажется милым улыбчивым мальчиком, а ведь ему двадцать. Нет, люди определенно сложнее собак. Все стараются казаться не теми, кто есть.

От бедра Шона было тепло, Эйдану нравилось так сидеть. Он вспомнил его снисходительное «я сильнее» и усмехнулся про себя. Ладно, пускай.

Сел, кстати, с той стороны, где пистолет.

— Так что у тебя стряслось? — спросил Шон.

Эйдан пожал плечами. Всё. У него стряслось все, и надо придумывать себе новую жизнь. Новый город. Может, новую профессию. Теперь уже не назло отцу, а просто для себя.

— В городе считают, что я убил сначала Дестини, а потом Элизабет.

— А ты убил? — очень серьезно спросил Шон.

— С Дестини проще, ее нашли и убедились, что жива. С Элизабет сложнее.

Шон потер пальцем над бровью, кажется, это у него привычка.

— Почему именно ты?

— Пистолет мой. И ее видели около моего дома.

Последнее Шона явно заинтересовало, и Эйдан с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Мы с тобой уже одинаково ошиблись насчет Фила.

— И с нее уже не спросишь, — согласился Шон. — Значит, тебе не просто так голову морочили? Сперли пистолет? А в кобуре у тебя огурец, что ли?

Эйдан поразился, как легко Шон переключается: вот он готов к агрессии, а вот уже снова спокоен, если не сказать безмятежен. Сидят два приятеля и болтают, все очень дружелюбно. Шон очень легко обволакивает спокойствием, будто теплыми руками обнимает — легонько, уютно, но хрен вырвешься...

— Ты же видел, что нет. Украли тот, что я жене отдал.

— Куда она делась, кстати? Я столько версий слышал…

— Уехала обустраивать личную жизнь.

— Развелись?

— Типа того, — кивнул Эйдан. — Остались друзьями.

— Слушай… А ей вся эта история не может быть выгодна?

Эйдан сначала дернулся опровергать, потом задумался. Конечно, Дестини знала о его финансовом положении и они все ещё не были разведены. И про ту давнюю историю с багажником она тоже знала. Но при чем тут ограбление банка? И с убийством Элизабет вышла полная ерунда, ее хватило только репутацию Эйдану испортить, но для серьезных обвинений ничего нет. В чем тогда смысл?

— Нет, никакой выгоды.

— Я все думаю, почему выбрали именно нас с тобой.

— Нас? — Эйдан посмотрел Шону в глаза. Все-таки они темно-желтые. — Молодые мужчины, а живем одни, уже подозрительно. И удобно.

— Это точно, меня бы никто не искал. Но у тебя жена. Родители?

Эйдан покачал головой.

— Если думали, что Дестини от меня сбежала, то и она не в счет. Знаешь, как будто… — Эйдан повертел в голове новую мысль, пытаясь сформулировать. Вспомнилось, как заботливо был приведен в порядок труп Элизабет. — ...кто-то пытается причинить как можно меньше зла.

Шон фыркнул.

— Нет, это просто разумно. И мы чужаки, нас не жалко.

Эйдан наклонил голову, рассматривая Шона. Он ведь специально напирает на это «нас», «мы»? Судя по тому, как смотрит, очень даже специально.

— Я не пойму, ты мне в доверие пытаешься влезть или в штаны? — Эйдан всегда считал, что прямота в таких делах отлично работает, не подвела она и сейчас, Шон ответил так же бесхитростно, прямо в глаза.

— Я за то, чтобы совместить.

— С чего мне тебе доверять? — Голос подвел, от тепла ладони, скользнувшей по бедру, сердце ткнулось в горло и забилось в другом, тяжелом ритме.

— Я тебе не врал. А не отвечать на вопросы, которые не задавали, нормально.

Ладонь неспешно двинулась по боку, на грудь, легонько толкнула, но Эйдан уперся, не отводя от Шона глаз.

— Давай… — прошептал Шон, напирая сильнее. Его приоткрытые потемневшие губы едва шевелились. — Тебе нужно расслабиться.

И ему хотелось. Хотелось расслабиться, упасть, отдаться чужому теплу и покою. Ни о чем не думать.

Ладонь, уже не теплая, раскаленная, поползла ниже, к животу, к ремню брюк.

Эйдан стиснул зубы и кинулся вперед, опрокидывая Шона на спину, подминая под себя, вцепляясь в плечи, в воротник, в волосы, впиваясь в губы, кусаясь, пока тот оплетал его ногами, руками и таскал по себе вверх-вниз, бесстыдно потираясь всем телом. Эйдан вырвался, тяжело дыша, потянулся снять с него футболку, но Шон отбил его руку и сам, глаза в глаза, расстегнул ремень джинсов, затем молнию. Сдернул футболку, снова поймал взгляд Эйдана. Что это, вызов? Проверяет? Ах ну да, Эйдан же, по его представлениям, женат. Кто-то тут вообразил, что соблазняет натурала?

Он улыбнулся, расстегнул и отбросил ремень с кобурой. Шон хочет узнать, не испугается ли ли он при виде члена? Только если он величиной с орех! Но судя по всему, этот удар психике Эйдана не грозил.

Он дождался, когда Шон разденется полностью и ляжет, раскинув руки, уперевшись взглядом — ну что?

Ну все, Шон.

Эйдан тяжело перевел дыхание, глядя на тело под собой. Протянул руку к побагровевшему, прижатому к животу члену, погладил бархатистую кожу ствола, обвел большим пальцем головку, макнулся им во влажный кончик, потер, поднес руку к своим губам.

Все, Шон. Ты мой.

***

  
Они долго лежали молча. Давно выровнялось дыхание, пот на телах высох, и стянуло испачканную в сперме кожу, но они продолжали лежать поперек кровати — не говоря ни слова, просто прижавшись плечом к плечу.

— Мне уйти? — нарушил тишину Шон.

Эйдан посмотрел ему в лицо — вокруг рта светлый ореол, потом темный. Кто-то очень активно целовался. Глаза тревожные.

— Если сам хочешь.

— Ты нет?

— Я нет.

Шон улыбнулся, глаза посветлели.

— Предлагаю тогда спать.

Эйдан кивнул. Шевелиться не хотелось, но пришлось: хоть Шон и поднялся выключить свет, все равно нужно было лечь нормально.

В темноте полежали каждый на своей половине, потом Эйдан нашарил руку Шона под одеялом, потянул к себе, тот придвинулся. Так, плечом к плечу, было спокойней, Эйдан закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал тепло другого человека, его дыхание и запах. И себя чувствовал — живым.

— Ты пытался стать нормальным? — тихо спросил Шон.

— Нет, — не открывая глаз, ответил Эйдан. — В моей жизни кое-что произошло, и мне хотелось… быть с кем-то. Не быть одному. У Дес были свои проблемы, ее преследовал бывший. Мы поженились и уехали сюда, в тихий городок. Нам обоим было это нужно... Такой был период.

— Он закончился?

Эйдан кивнул.

— Она лесбиянка?

— Нет. — Эйдан улыбнулся в темноте. — И мы трахались, если тебе интересно. Просто мы знали, что все это… Как жестяная птичка. Вроде и похоже на настоящую, но нет.

— А потом?

— Она нашла себе парня, с которым пытается уже по-настоящему. Я за нее рад. Дес хорошая.

Теплая рука погладила его по бедру.

— Ты нет, что ли?

Эйдан заснул, улыбаясь.

За окном полоскались под ветром клены и шумело озеро, а он спал. Он не слышал, как со звоном посыпалось стекло в гостиной, как осторожно поднялся с постели Шон, вышел, не включая нигде света. От звука выстрела взлетели, испуганно заорав, птицы.

Шон вернулся и принес в комнату запах дождя. Он сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру, постоял немного над спящим Эйданом, потом осторожно забрался под одеяло.

Птицы поорали и успокоились, озеро продолжало грохотать волнами, деревья — полоскаться на ветру, но больше ничто не нарушало сна этих двоих.


	7. День седьмой

Бом-м-м.

О боги. Эйдан застонал и полез под подушку. Да сколько же это будет продолжаться? Хотя бы один день покоя! Это что, какое-то нереальное желание? У него же были сотни таких дней, заурядных, обычных дней, так куда и какого черта они все исчезли?

— Звонят, — пробормотал, тоже просыпаясь, Шон, и Эйдан на пару мгновений подвис, глядя на него: память разом выдала сводку произошедшего за вчерашний вечер и ему потребовалось время на осмысление некоторых перемен в его жизни. Шон так же ошарашенно смотрел на него, наконец откинул одеяло. — Я лучше уйду в подвал.

Бом-м-м.

— Да, давай. — Он сел, проследил взглядом удаляющегося Шона. Трусы не позаботился надеть, сволочь. Эйдан растер лицо. Он даже не пытался угадать, кто ему названивает, слишком много было вариантов. Но даже если бы и пытался — скорее всего, не справился бы с задачей.

— Ну, хотя бы сон они тебе не испортили, — сказала Дестини, входя в дом. — Это хорошо. Но ты все равно очень осунулся. Ты ешь? Что у тебя тут за бардак? Что с потолком?

Эйдан таращился на нее, на разбитое окно. Дестини подошла ближе, потянула носом.

— Обниматься не будем. — Она снизу вверх заглянула ему в глаза. — Как-то мне не по себе от всего, что я вижу.

— Да ничего такого… — пробормотал Эйдан. Ему было страшно неловко перед Дестини, он чувствовал себя ребенком-неудачником. Стоило ей уехать — и вот, полюбуйтесь, вот что он влип. А ещё он прячет любовника в подвале. Но одновременно ему было радостно видеть, как она привычным жестом кидает на диван сумку, заглядывает в холодильник, достает оттуда молоко и бессовестно пьет его прямо из бутылки.

— А я уже проведала нашу соседку. — Дестини вытерла белые «усы». — Думала, ее удар хватит, но нет, не получилось.

— Надо было ночью к ней в окошко постучать, — улыбнулся Эйдан.

— Я ей похуже устрою, если она не сделает, как я сказала. — Дестини деловито осмотрела потолок. — Ну давай рассказывай, что у тебя тут.

— Дес, я не один, — решился Эйдан.

— Так вот почему ты не мытый! — Она рассмеялась, — Слава богу, я уж решила, что у тебя депрессия! Познакомишь? Или мы знакомы?

— Не знаю… — Эйдан до этого момента не задавался вопросом, откуда в доме Фриасов портрет Дестини. — Я сейчас… Позову.

Черт, черт, как глупо, что идти за Шоном приходится в подвал! Да что ж все так… Вот какого дьявола Дес не предупредила, что приедет?

И какая она молодец, что приехала.

Видимо, в подвале было хорошо слышно их разговор, Шон вышел сам. Удивительное дело, он был дружелюбно-спокоен, никакой неловкости не демонстрировал и в его присутствии Эйдану немного полегчало: раз появление из подвала Шона не смущает, то чего он-то загоняется? Лежи Шон в кровати или выйди из душа в полотенце, все было бы как-то иначе? И вообще, Дестини не мать, застукавшая сына со спущенными штанами, а… Жена, черт.

— Ой, а я вас где-то видела. — Дестини прищурилась, вспоминая.

— Вы были медсестрой у доктора Мортинсона. — Шон протянул Дестини руку, та приняла ее в ладони, заулыбалась. Эйдан усмехнулся, глядя, как она порозовела: его жена всегда любила высоких мужчин.

— Точно! А вы привозили маму. Мне жаль, что с ней так вышло.

— Дело прошлое. Как добрались?

— Планирую сейчас расспросить вас, что тут происходит, и лечь спать, — призналась Дес. — Погода была паршивая, ехала долго.

Эйдан чуть по лбу себя не треснул. Да чем он думает? Она же наверняка голодная! И надо их друг другу представить.

— Дестини, это Шон. Шон, ну ты понял. Давайте я завтрак сделаю, — предложил он. — Кофе?

— Да, кофе, и мы с тобой посидим. — Дестини потянула Шона на кухню. — Ну, начинайте рассказывать, а то я, наверное, поем и сразу усну.

***

  
Дестини слушала, округляя глаза и проговаривая «Как в кино!», но плотный завтрак сделал свое дело, она начала зевать.

Решили, что она отправится спать, Эйдан — на работу, а вот Шон…

— Найду себе занятие, не беспокойся. — Теплая ладонь погладила ему спину, и Эйдану хотелось, чтобы Шон никогда ее не убирал.

— Помню я твои занятия… — проворчал он, провожая взглядом плетущуюся на второй этаж Дестини.

— Кстати, об этом. — Шон понизил голос. — А Гарсию ты совсем не берешь в расчет?

— Не трогай его, — прошипел Эйдан. — Я всех беру! Только ухватить никого не могу… Пока.

— Разберемся. — Шон снова огладил ему спину, и Эйдан поймал себя на желании плюнуть на работу — ничего хорошего его там не ждет, а дома…

Но нет, нельзя.

— За Дес присматривай, мало ли, — проворчал он на прощанье. Шон кивнул, Эйдан сбежал с крыльца и тут же увидел гильзу в траве. Он поднял ее и понес к лицу, рассматривая.

— А, не морочься, — произнес Шон из-за спины. — Я ночью шуганул ублюдков, которые окно разбили.

— Ты брал мой пистолет?

Шон пожал плечами.

— С кем я связался… — простонал Эйдан. — В городе наверняка только и разговоров, что по ночам я бегаю по лесам и убиваю одиноких путников.

— Зато дважды подумают, лезть к тебе или не стоит.

С этим было трудно спорить, и Эйдан не стал пытаться.

***

  
Ночная буря растрепала город, побила дождем цветы, закидала мокрый асфальт листьями. Сыро, безлюдно, безрадостно. Эйдан катил к участку и думал, что наплыва туристов в этом октябре, кажется, городу не дождаться, имидж города подмочен преступлениями, теперь и погода туда же — портится сама и портит осеннюю красоту здешних мест.

А ещё Эйдан думал о Гарсии. Нет, он про него и не забывал. Они все трое поступили в Карнеги — Гарсия, Фил и Элизабет. Странная троица: все трое, по утверждениям других людей, очень подвержены влиянию, всем им важно казаться успешными, и они объединились для маленькой смешной войны за независимость. Нужны ли им были деньги? А кому они не нужны? Хотя, может, для них важнее было чувство превосходства — то, что они над системой. Они умели врать и умели действовать заодно…

Да только думать об этой троице и не думать о том, кто мог быть ее мозговым центром, было невозможно, а эти мысли уводили в глухие колючие дебри, куда Эйдану лезть не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось, хотя он знал, что иногда люди, которых здоровье, обстоятельства или близкие люди сделали беспомощными, проявляют свою волю весьма неожиданными способами. Знал как никто.

Точно так же ему не хотелось думать про Дестини, хотя он не мог не признать — из всех жителей города у нее была лучшая возможность провернуть операцию «заморочь голову Эйдану и подставь его». И вдобавок у нее имеется финансовый интерес. Ведь что было бы, не окажись Эйдан во время убийства Элизабет на переезде в Флинтроупе? Его спасла чистая случайность — целая череда счастливых случайностей! То, что Шон залез в его дом, пошел на контакт и рассказал историю о бегстве на переезде. То, что он вообще опознал это место! То, что Эйдан решил туда отправиться именно в этот день, в это время. И то, что он не проехал мимо, а маячил там под камерами в сопровождении свидетеля. Алиби прочнее бетонной стены, как бы Бойл ни пытался вцепиться в его прошлое. А что, если бы всех этих совпадений не было? И кто вообще знал, что в его доме лежит этот чертов «Глок»? Эйдан даже сам не догадывался. Знала только Дестини! И знала, что он вряд ли зайдет в ее комнату. Так и вышло, если бы не кровь на потолке, не зашел бы до сих пор.

Но вот в чем неувязка — зачем ей было проводить всю эту долгую, сложную работу по сбиванию его с толку? Если он все равно не подозревал, что пистолет дома, и не мог догадаться о пропаже? Зачем пихать «Глок» в руки Шона? Они с Эйданом тогда даже знакомы не были… И не могла же она затащить Шона в багажник, он вдвое тяжелее!

Или вот Шон. Доверял ли Эйдан ему? Проклятье… Да, доверял. Против всякой логики, которая нудным голосом напоминала: вот тут Шон мог врать, вот тут все с его слов, а вот тут у него интерес. Но сколько голос ни бубнил, Эйдан его слушать отказывался — невозможно не верить в этом мире совсем никому! Хоть кто-то должен быть на его стороне! Одному слишком страшно, и, может, Эйдан скорее был согласен закрыть глаза на участие Шона в ограблении, чем признать его огромную, нечеловечески хитрую ложь. Правда, ограбление осложняли минимум два убийства… С этим мириться было сложнее, и потому Эйдан просто закрывал для себя эту тему и открывал другую, менее личную.

Но не более приятную.

Сегодня Эйдан твердо решил заняться семьей Пенн. Черт его знает, было ли у него сыщицкое чутье, но что-то ему подсказывало, что он слишком мало внимания уделил этой теме. Значит, пора восполнить.

На крыльце муниципалитета стояла судья Саттиф с черным зонтом. Она курила и наблюдала, как Эйдан паркуется. Немолодая, с длинным лицом и по-мужски крупной челюстью, она никогда не красилась, но все равно всегда наводила Эйдана на мысли о трансвеститах.

— Знаете, шериф, я люблю свою работу, — сказала она Эйдану вместо приветствия. — Но сегодня просто не хочу входить в свой кабинет.

— Думаю, я вас понимаю как никто. Доброе утро, судья Саттиф.

Она кивнула и сильно, по-мужски затянулась.

— Если вам для ускорения решения этого всего... — она взмахнула сигаретой, обрисовывая масштаб трагедии, на кончик тут же капнуло с зонта, но настроение у судьи, видимо, уже достигло предельно низких значений и такие мелочи не могли ничего изменить, она просто проигнорировала этот досадный случай. — …нужно мое содействие, обращайтесь.

— Спасибо, — несколько растерянно сказал Эйдан в ее широкую спину. Значит ли это, что Бойд не получил от нее ордер? Похоже, что да.

А ещё похоже, что не он один хочет получить обратно свою спокойную тихую жизнь.

Участок встретил его запахом кофе. Бойл и Наровски что-то обсуждали, глядя в экран ноута, при виде Эйдана они кивком с ним поздоровались и вернулись к разговору.

Профессионализм, да? Отлично. Сами додумались или тетя Мэг провела работу?

Лукас вскинул руку, одновременно здороваясь и предлагая подойти.

— Две новости, шеф, — сказал он, явно не заботясь, слышат ли его следователи штата. — Для вас лично хорошая, для расследования хреновая. У Элизабет Пенн была группа крови ВО, а у плода АО.

Эйдан не спеша налил себе кофе, сел за свой стол.

— Вот, любуйся. — Лукас положил перед ним распечатку. — У отца должна быть кровь АО, АА, АВ.

— У меня ОО.

— Это есть в личном деле, — сообщил Бойл, но Эйдан не понял, с какой целью. Естественно, эта информация есть в деле. Хочет дать показать, что не так уж был ему нужен этот несчастный ордер? Или намекает на что-то, а Эйдан пока не врубается? К черту эти игры.

— Значит, можно наконец заняться делом, — буркнул Эйдан, дожидаясь, пока натужно гудящим компом можно будет начать пользоваться, была у него пара вопросов, которыми следовало заняться давным-давно.

***

  
На встречу с Фредериком Пенном Эйдан шел подготовленным. Единственный сын владельца крупной строительной компании, сам он владел бизнесом более скромным: то, что работало во времена его отца, больше не приносило дохода, и Фредерик бросался из одной сферы в другую. Он нигде не добивался успеха, но и не терял огромных сумм, его бизнес был похож на него самого — бесформенный, невнятный, но стиснутый хорошим костюмом. По большому счету семья Пеннов жила в основном за счет продажи кусков отцовского наследия, одного за другим, и рассовывания этих денег по другим проектам. Никакое банкротство, впрочем, ей не угрожало, семья тратила не больше, чем могла себе позволить, туристический бизнес Рэдинга, которым занималась Маргарет, был стабилен, и если Фредерик не станет наращивать темп финансовых потерь, то сможет развлекать себя бизнес-экспериментами до конца жизни и все равно оставит весьма приличное наследство.

Несмотря на предварительную договоренность о точном времени встречи, ждать Фредерика пришлось довольно долго. То ли этот человек не отличался пунктуальностью, то ли желал показать новоиспеченному шерифу, что делает ему большое одолжение, Эйдана это не слишком занимало. По истечении пятнадцати минут, достаточных для вежливости и выцеживания стакана домашнего лимонада, он подозвал средних лет мексиканку в голубом платье с передничком, решив для себя, что это та самая Позито, поговорить с которой он давно хотел, да как-то не находил возможности. С именем он не ошибся, но разговор не ладился. Позито пыталась сделать вид, что по-английски говорит плохо, а после предложения вызвать для перевода Милли залепетала, что должна получить разрешение хозяев, но Эйдан напомнил, что рабство отменили, и женщина наконец села на такой же разукрашеный коваными вензельками стульчик, на котором отсиживал задницу он сам. Однако толку от толку от беседы со служанкой Эйдан добился мало: разговор про облигации она не помнит, дети в этой семье просто ангелы, хозяева — образец благочестия, какая жалость, что так все вышло, бедная девочка, помилуй Мария ее светлую душу.

Эйдан смотрел в простое некрасивое лицо служанки с двумя глубокими морщинами от носа ко рту и размышлял, чем бы ее можно было подцепить. Он не верил, что Позито нечего сказать, никто не знает о хозяевах больше, чем домашняя прислуга, из нее можно было бы добыть массу интересного, пускай не криминального, но информативного, а в расследовании никогда не знаешь, какой факт или деталька «выстрелит». Но вот в чем закавыка — у Позито не было причин с ним делиться. Очевидно, положение в этой семье ее полностью устраивало и рисковать им она смысла не видела. А Рэдинг не в южном штате, где каждый второй нелегал…

Эйдан принялся тыкать наугад. Есть ли у нее дети? Нет, она не была замужем. Родственники? Близких нет. Где она работала прежде? В другом городе. Неизвестно, сколько бы Эйдан перекидывался с Позито бестолковыми вопросами, не появись наконец хозяин дома. Грузный, он шел медленно, громко дыша. Кажется, Фредерик Пенн не отличался крепким здоровьем.

При виде него Позито вскочила и с коротким поклоном исчезла, стул скрипнул под куда более массивным телом. Фредерик тяжело уперся в колени, посмотрел на Эйдана исподлобья, но особо грозным не выглядел — слишком безвольно висели щеки и слишком водянистыми были глаза. Более всего он походил на человека с тяжелым похмельем, который пытается сосредоточиться для чего-то важного, и это стоит ему большого труда, но характерного запаха Эйдан не чувствовал.

— Вы хотели со мной поговорить, — сообщил он Эйдану.

— Эйдан Хагерт, шериф.

— Знаю. — Фредерика явно раздражала необходимость говорить лишние слова. — Спрашивайте.

— Это ваши облигации были похищены при ограблении? — не стал миндальничать Эйдан.

Фредерик всхрапнул и откинулся на спинку стула, не сводя с Эйдана глаз. Стул скрипнул, но выдержал. Сидящий на нем мужчина смотрел пустыми светлыми глазами и молчал.

— Не знаю, какое у вас образование, — изрек он наконец. — Нужно ли вам объяснять, что такое облигации на предъявителя?

— Не нужно.

— Тогда какого черта вы задаете такие вопросы? Кто в здравом уме признается в наличии нигде не засвеченных денег?

— Тот, кто хочет найти и наказать убийц своей дочери? — резко, в тон собеседнику, предположил Эйдан.

— Не вижу связи, — отрезал Фредерик и прикрыл, будто утомившись чужой глупостью, глаза.

Эйдан не собирался излагать ему свои соображения по этому поводу и зашел с другой стороны:

— Вы одобряете поступление Дугласа в колледж?

Фредерик посопел, упершись в Эйдана ничего не выражающим взглядом, снова скрипнул стулом.

— Ему через две недели двадцать один. Мое одобрение не потребуется.

Кажется, Эйдан выдал свою растерянность, потому что Фредерик не без злорадства хрюкнул и тяжело поднялся.

— Вы меня утомили, молодой человек. Закончим на этом.

И, грузно повернувшись, побрел по дорожке к дому. А Эйдан смотрел на завитушки опустевшего стула и чувствовал себя идиотом. Как он мог не обратить внимания на год рождения Дугласа?

— Вас проводить? — это снова появилась Позито.

Но Эйдан не стал подниматься, он задумчиво смотрел в бесстрастное лицо служанки.

— Вы ведь живете здесь, в доме?

— Да,сэр.

— А до этого жили..?

— В Луизиане, сэр.

— Сан-Франциско?

— Я там родилась, сэр.

— Как долго вы служите в этом доме?

— Я приехала с семьей мистера Фредерика Пенна. — Позито отвела глаза. — Пятнадцать лет, сэр. Бедной малышке Элизабет было три годика.

— Вам, должно быть, тяжело, вы знали девочку всю жизнь.

— Да, сэр. Как и всем нам. — Позито сжала руки под передником.

— Когда состоятся похороны, Позито?

— Послезавтра, сэр. — Женщина совсем окаменела, ее широкий тонкогубый рот превратился в прямую линию.

Эйдан поднялся, чтобы выразить ей сочувствие и попрощаться. Кажется, один человек в этом доме искренне скорбит по Элизабет Пенн.

Неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову, и он окликнул уходящую служанку:

— Позито, в последнее время из дома не пропадали какие-то ценности? — Видя ее замешательство, он добавил: — Я задам тот же вопрос всем в доме, это все равно выяснится. Что это было? Украшения?

Позито быстрым шагом подошла к нему вплотную:

— Мне, сэр, платят достаточно. И если вам скажут, что неделю назад у миссис Маргарет пропали любимые серьги и она была очень… расстроена... То это все неправда, сэр, она так иногда делает, чтобы никто даже не думал что-то у нее без спросу взять. Я их потом нашла в кармане ее брюк. А мистер Фредерик, сэр, никогда не следит за своими вещами и деньгами. — Позито запнулась. — И если детям нужна какая-то… сумма, они просто берут ее у отца, и он не поднимает шум. Так у них заведено. Поэтому нет, сэр, никаких ценностей не пропадало.

И, не дожидаясь, когда Эйдана посетит новая идея, Позито развернулась и вышла.

Вот интересно, думал он, глядя в ее обтянутую голубеньким платьем спину, сумма в триста тысяч облигациями — тоже не повод поднимать шум? Но если это пока ещё вопрос, то по поводу пятисот долларов на аборт уже ясно — они не были проблемой для Элизабет Пенн. Кажется, единственной ее проблемой было сокрытие беременности от матери, но Маргарет все-таки пришлось о ней узнать. Вряд ли Элизабет предполагала, при каких обстоятельствах это произойдет.

Эйдан вспомнил странность пулевого ранения, ставшего для девушки смертельным. Сбоку, да ещё под рукой… Причем стреляли с небольшого расстояния — не вплотную, но Элизабет совершенно точно видела этого человека. Человека с его, Эйдана, пистолетом. Для кого же он был украден? Для того, чтобы убить Шона? Или с самого начала именно Элизабет была целью?

Эйдану очень хотелось остановиться и как следует поразмышлять над происходящим, но где? Когда? И этот проклятый Бойл что-то подозрительно затих. Чем они с Наровски заняты? Что им удалось найти? Как использовать в добывании информации Лукаса и Милли, но не подставиться при этом?

Проклятье, мог ли он ещё неделю назад подумать, что такая простая и привычная для Рэдинга вещь, как размеренность, исчезнет из его жизни вместе со свободным временем и душевным покоем?

Он взглянул на часы. На сегодня у него в планах визит к доктору Мортисону, а ещё он подумывал, не найти ли новый источник информации о прошлом Рэдинга: странным образом история двадцатилетней давности не давала Эйдану покоя. Уже выяснилось, что вряд ли она была криминальной, да и срок давности вышел, но что-то зудело, не давало покоя. И Позито упомянула, что семья Пенн приехала в город с трехлетней Энн, а когда они уехали? И почему? Видимо, после смерти первой жены Фредерика? Эйдана беспокоила и ещё пара моментов, с некоторыми из них он собирался подступиться к Шону, но как-то все завертелось, что стало не до вопросов. Так не задать ли их кому-то ещё?

Поразмыслив, Эйдан нашел хороший, как ему показалось, вариант. Он завел машину и через полчаса притормозил у дома миссис Краубер, где потратил ещё столько же на уговоры открыть ему дверь. На соседку не действовали ни уверения, что Эйдан не держит на нее зла, ни предложения провести беседу в присутствии третьего лица. Сработало, как ни удивительно, упоминание Ковальски.

Дверь белоснежного, даже осенью утопающего в цветах домика приоткрылась, и миссис Краубер высунула в щель свой длиннющий нос. Голубые, близко посаженные глазки внимательно осмотрели Эйдана и все за его спиной.

— Я бы предпочла поговорить в беседке, — заявила она.

— Как вам будет удобно, миссис Краубер, — не стал спорить Эйдан. Он знал, что старуха маниакально следит за чистотой дома и потому гостей не любит. У нее и полы, наверное, белоснежные, надо будет спросить у Дес, она, кажется, сумела пару раз прорваться к миссис Краубер в прихожую.

Ажурная беседка сияла, как горная вершина, в окружении пугающего вида ромашек — серединки черные, выпуклые, мохнатые, лепестки багровые. По свежепокрашенным столбикам вилось что-то с красными листьями, из-под ромашек торчали лопухи, похожие на крылья летучих мышей. На вкус Эйдана, приторно красивый дом миссис Краубер был бы в самый раз злой ведьме, все здешние цветочки вызывали у него подозрения. Если выяснится, что половина из них ядовита, он не слишком удивится.

В беседке на белых скамьях лежали синие подушечки, но и они не внушали Эйдану доверия, он сел между ними.

— Эту беседку фотографировали для журнала «Садоводство и Дизайн», — не без гордости сообщила миссис Краубер.

— Да, здесь очень мило. — Эйдан выложил на стол блокнот, ручку и диктофон. — Я решил с вами побеседовать, потому что вы прожили в этом городе много лет и помните вещи, не всем известные. Например, вы наверняка знали семью Ковальски. Что это были за люди?

— Худшие мои соседи. — Миссис Краубер смотрела остро и говорила быстро. — Хуже быть не может. Вот смотрите сюда.

Эйдан послушно повернулся туда, куда указала старушечья лапка. На краю участка, у забора с домом Хагертов, сиреневела клумба с мелкими цветочками, довольно скромная на фоне окружающего флористического буйства.

— До сих пор! — трагически возвестила миссис Краубер. — Там до сих пор ничего не растет! А ведь я дважды меняла грунт! Я провела работу по откачиванию воды!

Эйдан приподнялся, разглядывая клумбу. Узкая, ровная. Где там может быть вода?

— Он рыл бомбоубежище, — пояснила миссис Краубер. — Глупец! Тут же озеро! Разумеется, его нору тут же затопило. Но вы заметили? Он рыл его под моим участком! Для маскировки, видите ли. Совершенно сумасшедший был старик, просто ненормальный. И эти его золотые зубы… Я думаю, он был цыган!

— Я слышал, что поляк, — возразил Эйдан, ответом ему был раздраженный взмах костлявой руки.

— В Польше полно цыган! Бомбоубежище, вы подумайте. Нет, конечно, у моих родителей тоже имелось небольшое во дворе, но такие уж были времена, тогда у всех они были, это как сейчас площадка для барбекю. Как мы боялись атомной войны… Вам не понять, сейчас совсем другое дело. Да что я вам говорю, вы сами знаете хоть одного современного человека с бомбоубежищем? А этот сумасшедший старик… И вот вам результат — на этой земле ничего не растет! У меня однажды нога провалилась по колено! А что, если бы я там утонула? Мне пришлось оплачивать работы по укреплению и осушению.

— А почему вы не подали в суд?

— Еще как подала. — Старуха гордо выпрямилась. — Да только этот дурак умер. А сын его давно хотел отсюда уехать. Сразу собрал вещички и детей своих — только их и видали.

— Давно это было?

— Лет пять. — Миссис Краубер посмотрела куда-то Эйдану за плечо и поправилась: — Нет, шесть, в тот год я как раз пересаживала флоксы. Их обязательно нужно пересаживать каждые пять лет, в этом году я снова ими займусь. Вот те, видите? Внизу стоит синяя табличка? Я уже не слишком надеюсь на свою память…

— Миссис Краубер, вы помните, с кем дружили их дети?

— Понятия не имею. Старый Карл не позволял никому заходить на свой участок. Понимаете, да? Никому не позволял! А на мой залез без спроса! Вот там у него, — миссис Краубер ткнула пальцем в другую сторону, и Эйдан снова послушно повернулся, — была вышка. Он говорил, что орнитолог и следит за птицами. Ну-ну! Знаю я, за кем он следил! Что, не понимаете? Да этот старый дурень трясся за свою жизнь! Нашел тоже ценность! А под конец совсем сошел с ума и вообразил, что его травят. И знаете кто?

Эйдан внутренне усмехнулся. Не одному ему здешняя растительность кажется подозрительной!

— Вы?

— Он считал, что я агент русских, — заговорщицки прошептала миссис Краубер. — Я, представляете? Это он после укола зонтиком двинулся, точно вам говорю.

— Его укололи зонтиком?

— Да не его! А какого-то там другого поляка… или болгарина… я не разбираюсь. Он был шпионом. Его выследили русские агенты и прямо на улице укололи зонтиком с отравленной иглой на конце. Что вы смеетесь? Это было во всех газетах, он умер. Старый Карл начитался и вообразил, что за ним тоже идет охота. Понимаете, да? Сумасшедший. Хорошо хоть, что тихий, сидел себе на своей вышке. Правда, это его бомбоубежище… — Миссис Краубер помолчала и вдруг посмотрела на Эйдана с каким-то вызовом. — А знаете, я ведь недавно все это рассказывала другому человеку! Да-да, ему тоже было интересно про старого Ковальски. Шесть лет как умер, никому не нужный, и вдруг такая популярность.

Эйдан замер.

Вот как? Кто-то опережает его на шаг? Первая мысль — снова Шон, как с Филиппом. Но уж больно злорадный у старухи вид. Неужели?

— Элизабет Пенн? — спросил он как мог безразличней.

— Так вы знали? — Миссис Краубер поскучнела, остренькие глазки притухли.

— Откуда я могу знать, — утешил ее Эйдан. — Просто вспомнил, вы говорили, что она тут бывала.

— Ещё как бывала! Думала, никто не заметит. А когда я ее застукала, стала прямо сахарной и давай расспрашивать про старого Ковальски. Я ещё подумала, голову мне морочит, чтобы я о настоящей причине не догадалась… — Глазки старухи снова заблестели. — А тут вы приходите с тем же самым.

— Прямо те же вопросы?

— Не совсем. Её больше болезнь Карла интересовала.

Это стало для Эйдана полной неожиданностью.

— Болезнь?

— Ну да. — Миссис Краубер снова перешла на шепот. — Что да как у него со здоровьем было, сколько продолжалось. А я говорю — милочка, ты это на что намекаешь? И погнала ее вон. Подлая семейка, знаю я их…

— Подлая?

— Конечно! К чему, по-вашему, она этот разговор завела? Чтобы меня задеть! Угрожала! Мол, если проболтаешься, что меня тут видела, я найду, чем тебя прижать. Да только я всем скажу, не побоюсь! Прямо по телевизору! За мной никакого греха нет, мне бояться нечего!

Ну да, подумал Эйдан. Однако сказала ты, только когда Элизабет умерла.

— Давно это было?

Миссис Краубер беспомощно оглядела цветы, потом нашлась:

— До ограбления!

— А было у нее что-то с собой? Сумка или…

— Рюкзачок был. Розовый.

Эйдан взял в руки карандаш, покрутил его, записал в блокнот: уточнить. Глазки миссис Краубер отследили это и засветились гордостью.

— Это очень важная информация, — серьезно кивнул Эйдан. — А как вам кажется, она не могла отвлекать ваше внимание от другого человека?

— Могла, — оживилась старуха. — Но я больше никого не видела.

— А где именно Элизабет крутилась?

— Вон у того угла, — миссис Краубер указала на окно его спальни. То самое, около которого на полочке сидела жестяная птичка. Эйдан почувствовал, как волоски на его загривке поднимаются, как у почуявшего след пса. Можно ли отследить, где смартфон подсоединялся к вайфаю? ФБР наверняка может, но не рассказывать же им…

Эйдан позадавал ещё вопросы, больше ничего интересного не нашел и спешно попрощался с миссис Краубер, пообещав непременно передать привет Дестини.

Что ж, его идея навестить соседку оказалась удачной! Хотя расспросить ее о семье Пенн он забыл… Ничего, ещё будет время.

Итак, будь он школьницей, которая ищет информацию, но вынуждена скрывать все от матери, куда бы он пошел? Конечно же, в школу. Там точно есть библиотека и должен быть доступ в интернет.

Взволнованный, Эйдан домчался до школы и уже к обеду получил ворох новой информации: у Элизабет Пенн был розовый рюкзак, в последнее время она брала книги по ботанике и по медицине, а библиотекарю объясняла, что пишет детектив для литературного кружка. Ещё она пользовалась школьным сканером. Изображение не сохранилось, в здешней системе была настроена самоочистка папки со сканами по субботам, но системный администратор обещал Эйдану попытаться восстановить информацию.

От внезапного прорыва в расследовании Эйдан повеселел и с аппетитом пообедал в «Синем гусе», за что немедленно поплатился. Не настолько немедленно, чтобы совсем не успеть поесть, он даже успел воткнуть ложку в тыквенный пирог, который принесла, приторно улыбаясь, миссис Хайтл. Видимо, появление Дестини обрушило теорию о шерифе-маньяке, настроения в Рэдинге изменились, и теперь с ним были фальшиво ласковы, как с человеком подозрительным и непредсказуемым, за которым нужно присматривать. Он это ещё в магазинчике Сэма заметил, когда зашел купить воды.

Ложка так и осталась в пироге: из полицейского участка выскочил Лукас, без всякой солидности, по-мальчишески перебежал дорогу и ворвался в «Синий гусь».

— Шеф, Фриаса видели в городе!

— Что? — Эйдан, подхватив куртку и шляпу, бросился за помощником.

— Да, около старшей школы! Едем! Вы с Хартл-стрит, я с Рован! Милли подскочит с Западного! Надо заблокировать выходы, чтобы ему некуда было деться! Она звонит Бойлу и Наровски, пусть тоже побегают.

Дестини! Проклятье, он же не объяснил ей толком, что Фриас скрывается и о нем нельзя никому говорить! Она, конечно, не собиралась идти дальше спальни, но мало ли что… Нужно ее предупредить! И Шон, Шон… Идиот, как он мог спалиться! А что, если его поймают? Или хуже — подстрелят?

Эйдан упал на сиденье своей машины, схватил рацию:

— Оружие не применять и даже не вытаскивать! Лорен, ты слышишь? Всем, немедленно, оружие не применять, там дети! Передай всем, убедись, что поняли! Особенно этим двум придуркам!

— Я поняла, — пролепетала Лорен, Эйдан ее не слушал, он набирал сообщение для Дестини.

Шон, чертов идиот, почему ты без телефона! Как тебя предупредить? Что делать? Зачем вообще тебя туда понесло? Школа! Там же полно народа! Гарсия?

Сердце бахало так, словно он не в машине ехал, а бежал к проклятой Рэдинг-хилл. Лучше бы бежал! Ногами впечатываясь в землю, перепрыгивая заборчики, нашел бы этого гада и лично по морде бы… Зачем вылез? Жить надоело? Без него не разберутся? Дебил! У Эйдана руки чесались схватить покрепче, тряхануть… Но вместо этого он сидел в железной коробке, потел и грыз губу.

А если Шона найдет не он? Хуже всего, если эти два умника. Вот у кого каша в башке. Предъявить они ему ничего не могут, максимум сопротивление…

Хартл-стрит кончилась парковкой перед школой. Эйдан, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания и, упаси боже, не создать панику, вышел спокойно, осмотрелся. Моросил легкий дождик, и около школы почти никого не было.

— Я на месте. Напоминаю, никакого оружия. Он не подозреваемый, — сказал он в рацию. Услышал, как рапортуют остальные. Так, Милли подъехала с Восточного, Лукас с Рован, а этих двоих пока нет… Отлично, надо успеть. Лишь бы повезло…

Со скучающим видом и колотящимся сердцем он двинулся от Хартл-стрит на запад. Медленно — мимо велопарковки, чуть быстрее — по аллее порыжевших кустов к большой беседке с четырехскатной крышей на столбах и столами для занятий на улице, уже рысью — вдоль забора. О его существовании Эйдан не знал. Что ж, раз школа огорожена, а мелкую сетку перемахнуть непросто, значит, выхода с территории по сути только два. Отлично.

— Милли осталась на парковке автобусов, я обхожу школу справа, — доложился Лукас.

— Понял. — Эйдан потрусил обратно. Надо же им было пойти в одну сторону! Снова беседка, кусты, велопарковка, центральный вход с длинным, похожим на барную стойку козырьком… Так, что здесь. Ещё одна беседка, теперь для художников, вместо столов большие мольберты. Баскетбольная площадка. И снова забор.

Эйдан осмотрелся. Несколько мальчишек вдалеке гоняли мяч на футбольном поле. У самых стен школы группа подростков сидела за длинными столами и частично на них. К белому трейлеру по дорожке шли две женщины. Вся территория по эту сторону забора хорошо просматривалась. Эйдан решил для начала пройти по периметру. Конечно, выход остается без наблюдения, но там наверняка камеры… Не может же быть, чтобы Шон совсем потерял рассудок? Проклятье, зачем его вообще сюда принесло...

Ответом ему стала шишка, прилетевшая в лопатку.

Эйдан обернулся, рука легла на кобуру.

— Хорош озираться. — Шон говорил тихо, но звучный голос все равно заставил Эйдана вздрогнуть. — Подойди к сосне.

Эйдан подошел, старательно глядя в сторону.

— Какого хрена ты сюда… — начал он, но Шон шикнул, ругательство потухло, не набрав силу.

— Это я позвонил в участок. — Теперь он шептал, но Эйдану казалось, что все равно слишком громко. — Нужно проверить одну версию. Обойди территорию. Вдруг встретишь человека, которого тут быть не должно.

— Полицейская частота? — тоже шепотом спросил Эйдан, но ответа не было. Он посмотрел на сосну. Тишина. — Ты здесь?

Похоже, Шон продолжать беседу не планировал. Это, конечно, правильно, долгое стояние шерифа у забора выглядит странно. Но черт возьми… Он что, мальчик на побегушках? Я тебя вызвал, сходи проверь! Ни спасибо, ни пожалуйста, шишка в спину и будь счастлив.

Раздраженный, Эйдан мысленно высказывал Шону все, что думал, и не заметил, как дошел до конца забора. Отсюда уже были видны белые и желтые школьные автобусы. Между ними задумчиво бродила Милли, заглядывала в окна, наклонялась к днищам. Очень старательная у него помощница. Жаль, что толку от нее никакого.

Человек, которого здесь быть не должно… Кого Шон имел в виду? Кто это может быть? Очевидно, кто-то без младших братьев-сестер, не имеющий детей-старшеклассников и не работающий в школе.

В самом мрачном настроении Эйдан нарезал круги по территории — туалеты, медблок, небольшая сцена, спортивные площадки, автомастерская… Какие-то люди ему встречались, но он понятия не имел, кто они. Знакомых он не встретил. Издалека заметил миссис Шомер, но она была увлеченна разговором с пожилым мужчиной. Пару раз пересекся с Лукасом, тот тоже был раздражен.

— Слушайте, у меня ощущение, что нас развели, — решительно заявил он Эйдану при очередной встрече. — Мы все бросились вон, в участке никого…

— Что там брать, в нашем участке, — проворчал Эйдан. — Если своруют мой компьютер, я попрошу украсть ещё кресло, чтобы самому его на помойку не тащить. Возвращайтесь, нечего тут делать.

Лукас рассеянно кивнул, провожая взглядом двух хорошеньких девушек. Те порозовели и принялись возбужденно перешептываться. Ну ещё бы, в форме он был совершенно неотразим — узкие бедра, «авиаторы», длиннющие ноги.

— Лукас. — Эйдан вдруг сообразил, что он не поговорил об Элизабет с человеком, который общался с ней за несколько дней до смерти. — Какое у вас сложилось впечатление об Элизабет Пенн после беседы?

— Снобка и себе на уме. — Лукас даже не подумал повернуться, попки удаляющихся девиц интересовали его больше. — Выросла бы в отменную суку.

— Может, только делала вид? — предположил Эйдан, и вот тут Лукас уперся в него взглядом. — В защитных целях. Подростки к этому склонны.

— Шеф, — снисходительно протянул Лукас. — Я к подросткам ближе вашего. Она как раз делала вид, что она милейшее существо. Но я говорю вам — там такое самомнение, что если бы она его сцеживала и продавала в пузырьках неуверенным в себе лузерам, сколотила бы состояние покруче папашиного.

— И с кем же, при таком самомнении, она могла переспать? — Эйдан не смог удержаться от небольшого щелчка по носу.

— А я тут порыл немного… — Лукас снова принял скучающий вид, сунул большой палец за ремень, приближалась новая партия старшеклассниц. — Была одна вечеринка… По времени подходит.

Эйдан мысленно ударил себя по лбу. Он должен был подумать об этом! Лукас все-таки действительно ближе к школьным реалиям. Вряд ли Элизабет планировала беременность, значит, случайность, а в ее случае это означает либо потерю контроля, либо...

— Мать отпускала ее на вечеринки?

— Это престижно, — пожал плечами Лукас. Девушки оказались попроще предыдущих, и он потерял интерес.

— Кто там был?

— Я поболтал уже… — Лукас явно собой гордился, и Эйдан не мог не признать, что он имел на это право. — Эти двое, конечно, были.

— Филипп и Гарсия? — Озарение пришло мгновенно, и Эйдан, не осознав его толком, выложил его Лукасу, как флеш-рояль на стол: — Они привлекли к себе внимание полиции школьным конфликтом. Умышленно. Если ограбление было затеей Элизабет, значит, что?

Вот тут Лукаса проняло. На несколько секунд он перестал корчить из себя супермодель и уставился на Эйдана, переваривая эту идею. А тот и сам пока был от нее в шоке. Минута молчания прервалась ржанием Лукаса.

— Святовыебанные угодники. — Он всплеснул руками, чем привлек внимание женщины средних лет, но ему сейчас было не до публики. — Значит, она подсунула нам этих сопляков, как и вас с Фриасом.

— Вот зачем была нужна эта идиотская школьная история, — кивнул Эйдан. — Чтобы все решили, что они трое заодно. В один колледж заявления подали. Кто ещё был на вечеринке?

— Я этим займусь! — Лукас покачал головой, продолжая, видимо, в уме достраивать логические цепочки и восхищаясь. — Хорошо все-таки, что ее грохнули.

Эйдан не знал, хорошо это или плохо, ему интересней было узнать, кто это, черт возьми, сделал… Потому что заодно-то были вовсе не трое.

***

  
Доктор Мортимер встретил Эйдана радушно, по-медвежьи обнял, достал из ящичка бутылку виски, принялся расспрашивать, как там Дестини. Эйдан пообещал, что она непременно зайдет и сама расскажет, а выпить отказался.

Мортимер, качая головой, налил только себе, спрятал бутылку и сел рядом с Эйданом на жесткий диванчик пустой сейчас приемной.

— Ни секунды не верил в эти сплетни. — Он склонил к Эйдану седую, коротко стриженную голову. — Я в людях разбираюсь. Повидал.

— Ничего страшного не случилось, — отмахнулся Эйдан. Подумал и добавил: — Спасибо.

— Ты чего до меня так долго шел? — Темные глаза старого доктора смотрели строго. — Ну, показывай. Что смотришь? Ногу показывай, говорю!

— Да зажило уже…

— Снимай штаны.

— Я пришел с вопросом, с ногой все нормально.

— Вот снимай и спрашивай свои вопросы. — Доктор Мортимер всегда напоминал Эйдану медведя — крупный, весь в густой, седой уже шерсти, даже на ушах щетинка, он был из тех, у кого под внешним добродушием железный характер. Рядом с таким человеком невольно чувствуешь себя маленьким и слабым, но в то же время счастливым — ты в надежных руках.

Штаны Эйдан не снял, снял носок. Мортимер осмотрел неровный розовый шрам на стопе.

— Пара шовчиков облегчила бы тебе жизнь.

— Не до шовчиков было.

— Понятно… Горло как? — Пальцы Мортимера воткнулись Эйдану под углы челюсти, пощупали за ушами. — Жить будешь.

— Какое облегчение… — пробормотал Эйдан, включая диктофон. — Доктор Мортимер, семья Пенн лечится у вас?

Доктор пожевал губами, обдумывая ответ.

— Скажем так, если что-то мелкое или срочное. Но у них есть свой врач в Линноксе.

— По поводу беременности Элизабет к вам не обращалась?

— Конечно, нет.

— По поводу чего-то ещё?

— Я давненько ее не видел. Коленку разбила, было дело, я зашивал. Года три назад, если не больше.

— Дугласа вы наблюдаете?

Мортимер прищурился:

— Знаете, некоторые говорят, что Маргарет колет ему какие-то уколы…

— Да, она сама мне рассказала об этих сплетнях, — кивнул Эйдан.

— Так вот, чушь полная. Я его не наблюдаю, но он мальчик довольно здоровый для человека с ДЦП, стабильный, им хватает консультаций Лючии Сольвито, этого их врача из Линнокса.

— Маргарет, Фредерик?

— У Фредерика стало хуже с сердцем, — кивнул Мортимер. — У него давно проблемы, не столько сердце, сколько сосуды: одышка, давление, головокружения. Он в конце лета проходил обследование в Балтиморе, но, понятно, о результатах мне никто не доложил.

Да, все эти симптомы Эйдан видел всего несколько часов назад.

— Доктор, а старый Ковальски лечился у вас?

Мортимер хлопнул себя по колену.

— Так тебя Эмбер сюда притащила? А я-то думаю, чему обязан!

Эйдан непонимающе нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, кто такая Эмбер.

— Медсестричка моя, взял вместо Дестини. Младшая дочь Брайсов. А, ты же их не знаешь. В общем, неделю или две назад приходим утром — открыто окно кабинета с документами, перерыт ящик клиентов с фамилией на К. Я думал, ничего не взяли, но Эмбер очень дотошная девушка, выяснила, что не хватает карты старого Ковальски. Знаешь, как догадалась? Сидела и сверяла электронный каталог с бумажным. Я ее побаиваюсь с тех пор. — Последние слова Мортимер произнес шепотом, хохотнул. — Вот я и подумал, что она в полицию с этим пошла, с нее станется.

Лучше бы пошла, подумал Эйдан, эта информация здорово упростила бы ему жизнь. А жизнь Элизабет, может, и спасла бы...

— Ну раз карты нет, рассказывайте, что помните.

— Что помню... Мало помню! Он не доверял врачам — если ему назначали таблетки, он ехал в какой-нибудь другой город и покупал их там. Да-да, вот так. Об уколах даже речи бы не могло! — Мортимер помолчал, задумавшись, карие глаза воткнулись в Эйдана. — А ведь правда. Симптомы у него были точь-в-точь как сейчас у старшего Пенна. Столько лет прошло, как-то не думалось, а вот ты спросил про того и этого, сразу параллель провелась.

— Это может быть яд?

— Да ну брось! Яд… — Мортимер встал, снова достал бутылку и Эйдану предлагать уже не стал, просто налил себе немного и выпил. — Ковальски и яд! Нет, он бы тебе сразу поверил. И теоретически это возможно, небольшие дозы, хроническое отравление… Но я тебе говорю, он был параноиком, кто и как бы мог его регулярно травить? И чем? Тут ведь, знаешь… Задача непростая, тут разбираться нужно, миллиграммы. А главное-то — зачем? У него, кроме его паранойи, ничего не было, считай. Да нет, глупость. Просто у него были те же болячки, что и Фредерика. Курил тоже как ковбой Мальборо…

— Фредерик курит?

— Ещё как! Никого не слушает. — Мортимер поразмышлял, глядя на бутылку, потом затолкал ее в шкафчик. — Да нет, что за ерунда. Прямо тебе Агата Кристи, тисовые ягоды и наперстянка. Если бы все было так, как она писала, мы б не успевали хоронить отравленных! Коронер признал смерть естественной, вскрытие наверняка было. А симптомы они знают, не сомневайся. Не так много на свете ядов.

***

  
Ядов, может, и не много, а совпадений уже было предостаточно. Эйдан думал об этом, пока ехал в участок, Бойл и Наровски созвали всех на совещание. Черт его знает, почему они не провели его утром. Может, нашли что-то новенькое? Надо будет не забыть запросить у полиции Линнокса коронерский отчет о смерти того бомжа, который обналичил украденное. И найти старый, о смерти Ковальски. Кажется, вырисовывается интересная цепочка. И на эту цепочку до него каким-то образом наткнулась Элизабет. Что привлекло ее внимание? Возможно ли, что около дома Эйдана она оказалась не затем, чтобы запустить внутрь ворон и развесить «жучки», а потому, что вела свое расследование? И, видимо, успешно вела, раз была убита. Но, черт возьми, если смерть Пенна может быть выгодна его жене и детям, то зачем было убивать Ковальски? Почему история повторяется через шесть лет? Или все это такие же выдумки, как злодейски убитая им Дестини и уколы, которые Маргарет якобы делает Дугласу?

Вся история так и крутится вокруг семьи Пенн. А если Маргарет все-таки убийца? Сначала отняла богатого мужа у соперницы, потом выждала немного и принялась его травить? У нее, несомненно, есть возможность это делать. Но ведь ее же первой и заподозрят, у нее самая прямая выгода…

Что мог узнать Ковальски шесть лет назад? У него была вышка. Надо будет выяснить, что можно увидеть от этого места с высоты футов десять-пятнадцать. Наверняка есть какие-то компьютерные программы. Следующий вопрос: как его можно было травить? Возможность имели только члены семьи. Но зачем им смерть старика? Очень хотели уехать? Он сделал их жизнь невыносимой? надо будет их разыскать.

И как об отравлении догадалась Элизабет? Когда Ковальски умер, она была ребенком, вряд ли она его хорошо знала или часто видела.

Мысли Эйдана прервал телефонный звонок. Дестини.

— Привет, Дес.

— Это я.

— Мне ещё куда-нибудь метнуться? — От звука голоса Шона накопленное раздражение вспыхнуло свежим огнем, и Эйдан не собирался его скрывать.

— Ты у школы заметил кого-то? — Шон пропустил его язвительность мимо ушей.

— Я должен перед тобой отчитываться?

Шон помолчал.

— Ты злишься, и ты прав, — признал он. — Я рассчитывал поговорить с тобой утром. Все пошло не так.

— То есть я виноват?

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить. — От терпеливого, как с глупым ребенком, тона Эйдану стало неловко. — Дай мне возможность. Лучше без Дестини.

— Я сейчас занят, — получилось резко. Проклятье, он ведет себя как истеричка. — У нас совещание. Давай встретимся где-нибудь через пару часов. Нет, стой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты таскался по городу.

— Я каждый день это делаю. — Кажется, Шон улыбался.

— Я этого не слышал. Встретимся дома. Через пару часов.

Вот так. Эйдан выключил телефон и сжал его в руке. На душе посветлело, в голове тоже. Он вдруг понял, с кем ему нужно связаться и поболтать — раз у него остались связи в Чикаго и пара криминалистов в том числе, отчего бы не проконсультироваться?

***

  
Эйдан не узнал, кто или что стало причиной перемены отношения к нему приезжих копов, да и не слишком стремился это выяснить. То, что Бойл делал вид, будто стычки не было, его вполне устраивало. Созыв совещания он расценил как попытку наладить сотрудничество, а люди, стремящиеся исправлять испорченное, вызывали у него уважение.

Попытка оказалась неплоха, Бойл с Наровски занимались не только Эйданом и кое-что важное нашли. Например, телефон Элизабет, купленный на чужое имя, которым она регулярно пользовалась, но никогда не приносила домой. С него она выходила в интернет, и история браузера оказалась преинтереснейшей; на него фотографировалась с Филиппом и Гарсией, именно с него записывалась к врачу.

А ещё на этот телефон пришло СМС от частной лаборатории о готовности результата анализа ДНК, который Элизабет оплатила. Судя по дате, заказчица получила результат, но у полиции не осталось способа выяснить, у каких людей были взяты образцы биологических материалов, которые она предоставила для изучения, лаборатория их не сохранила. Все, что удалось выяснить, — около двух месяцев назад Элизабет заинтересовало установление родства между предположительно сводными братьями, она заказала ДНК-анализ, по его результатам вероятность, что носители имели одного отца, была оценена в 69%, то есть как высокая.

Кто эти двое мужчин?

Эйдан чувствовал, что ответ на этот вопрос ответит на множество других, что это открытие Элизабет запустило некую цепочку событий… Но не видел ни одного способа до этого ответа добраться.

Чью тайну нашла Элизабет? Не это ли любопытство сгубило кошку? Но почему? Неужели Элизабет решила заняться шантажом? Зачем ей это?

Задумавшись, Эйдан пропустил вопрос Бойла.

— Вам принесли какие-то бумаги, вы видели? Как я понял, эти сканы сделала Элизабет?

Эйдан бросил взгляд на свой стол. На нем действительно лежала толстая пачка белоснежных листов. Видимо, школьному сисадмину удалось восстановить удаленные сканы из папки и он сообщил об этом полиции, когда принес.

— Разрешите? — поинтересовался Бойл.

— Я сообщу вам, если найду что-то интересное, — буркнул Эйдан, перекладывая листы один за другим после короткого осмотра. Надо же, какая внезапная для Бойла щепетильность, не полез смотреть в его отсутствие. Или Лукас не позволил? Так, конспекты, страницы книг, доклады… А вот это неожиданно.

Эйдан поднес ближе к глазам скан карандашного рисунка. Он был уверен, что знает автора — характерную манеру рисования Мартины Фриас не спутать. Портрет немолодого, за пятьдесят, мужчины. Жесткие волосы, тяжелый взгляд темных, чуть раскосых, глаз, широкая переносица и властный крупный рот. Черт возьми, Эйдану было знакомо это лицо! Вот только Шон намного моложе…

— Не похоже на ученическую работу, — мурлыкнул через плечо Бойл. Лукас тоже подошел, всмотрелся в рисунок.

— Мил, — позвал он. — У вас в городе есть художники?

— Мистер Хампри, он преподает рисование, — Милли тоже подошла, следом и Наровски. — Но тут совсем по-другому нарисовано, он все цветы и природу рисует, люди у него плохо получаются. Дочь миссис Фоли тоже только природу.... Больше, кажется, никого.

— Кто-нибудь знает, чей это портрет? — спросил Эйдан, пока его не опередили.

Никто не знал. Качнула головой даже Лоран, которая тоже подошла, пользуясь случаем. Эйдану показалось, она что-то прячет в карман. Хотела звонить Маргарет?

— Позволите? — Бойл потянул лист за уголок. — Мы сделаем копию и постараемся узнать, кто здесь изображен.

— Да, займитесь, — бросил Эйдан, стараясь не проявить волнения. Он перебрал оставшиеся листы, ничего примечательного больше в пачке не было.

***

  
Дом встретил его запахом краски.

— Мы привели в порядок потолок! — объявила Дестини, выходя ему навстречу. — И я не знаю, зачем ты везде пленку повесил, я ее убрала. Этот бардак не для меня!

Эйдан поцеловал ее в щеку, поймал взглядом Шона: темные волосы взяты в хвостик и посерели от пыли, майка открывает смуглые плечи, босой. Так бы и… Шон будто услышал, усмехнулся.

— Дес, тебе привет от доктора Мортимера, он надеется, что ты к нему зайдешь.

— Ну уж не сегодня. Я в душ. — Дестини на ходу стянула с головы шапочку, волосы рассыпались по плечам.

— Хорошая она, — сказал Шон, провожая Дестини взглядом. — Жаль, что у вас не сложилось.

— Тебе жаль? — удивился Эйдан.

— Я не такой хороший. — Шон обернулся к лестнице и крикнул: — Дес, мы на веранде пива выпьем!

Эйдан обратил внимание, что стекло в задней двери аккуратно вставлено. Все приходит в порядок и все налаживается. Он улыбнулся.

Шон сунул ему бутылку в руку, натянул прихваченную куртку прямо на пыльную майку и сел в кресло.

— Так что, видел кого-нибудь у школы?

— Нет. — Эйдан тоже сел, вытянул ноги, отхлебнул пива. Хорошо здесь. Камыши порыжели, а озеро такое же синее. — У меня к тебе пара вопросов.

— Давай.

— Почему ты не пошел за помощью к Бесс? Мне показалось, она хорошо к тебе относится. Вместо этого ты полез к незнакомому человеку.

Шон хмыкнул, какое-то время молчал.

— А ты ведь в мотоциклах не разбираешься? — невпопад спросил он.

Эйдан признал, что совсем не разбирается. Но знает эмблему «харлеев», например.

— То есть ты не можешь посмотреть на «харлей-дэвидсон» и понять, что это юбилейное издание модели, например? Особый дизайн? Его стоимость? — уточнил Шон.

До Эйдана начало доходить.

— И сколько они стоят?

Шон пожал плечами.

— Желтая машинка нашего управляющего дешевле любого из них. Как ты понимаешь, бар Бесс не может приносить такие деньги.

Эйдан понимал.

— Наркотики? — спросил он.

Шон кивнул.

— Бесс в курсе?

Шон кивнул снова.

— Я сначала даже радовался, что к ним попал. У меня появились деньги, все казалось не слишком сложным… Молодой был, дурак. Потом до меня дошло, что нельзя немножко этим позаниматься, заработать денег и стать нормальным. Никто не выходит из этого бизнеса просто так. И я ушел в армию. Сбежал.

— По совету Бесс?

— Что? — Шон уставился на Эйдана. — Это она тебе сказала? Нашел кого слушать.

— А что было, когда ты вернулся?

— Мне было не до них. Они пытались впрячь меня обратно, я устроился в банк. Перестали общаться, в общем. А если бы я к ним пришел за помощью…

Эйдан кивнул, это он понимал тоже.

— Ты думаешь, это они ограбили банк и решили подставить тебя?

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Шон.

Помолчали. Эйдан искал ответ на последний вопрос и не находил его. Действительно, почему нет. Это вполне могли быть Алан и Томми Ли. Хотя нет, у Томми сломана нога. Значит, один Алан?

Могла ли Элизабет связаться с ними? Могла, если тоже не разбирается в мотоциклах. Или все-таки она ни при чем, она всего лишь хотела тайком от матери сделать аборт? Тогда откуда они узнали, в какую именно инкассацию сумма будет крупной?

Хлопок ружейного выстрела вспугнул стаю уток, она с шумом и кряканьем поднялась в рыжее вечернее небо. Эйдан следил, как птицы, мелко хлопая крыльями, потянулись на запад. Вот так и выстрел, убивший Элизабет, приняли за охотничий. Осенью тут можно стрелять сколько хочешь, никто внимания не обратит. Рэдинг тихий мирный городок...

От мыслей его опять отвлек Шон, на этот раз легким пинком по ноге.

— Спрашивай.

— Почему ты не повесишь картины матери в каком-нибудь более подходящем месте? Мне кажется, они того стоят, люди бы...

— Обойдутся люди, — перебил его Шон. Он разом помрачнел, и Эйдан пожалел, что сунулся с этим вопросом. Так хорошо сидели… Шон добавил после паузы: — Ценить нужно было при жизни.

— Она действительно сильно пила?

— А в этом городе больше никто не пьет? Или, может, святоша Бесс торгует не выпивкой? — Шон поднялся и отошел к перилам веранды. — Они считают всех, кто не может удержаться, слабыми: сами виноваты! Ещё бы они думали иначе, это самая удобная позиция. Их личная выгода вроде бы и ни при чем.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять. У меня, кроме слов Бесс, нет другой информации.

— Мама всегда была очень замкнутой. — Шон вернулся в кресло. — Не складывалось у нее с людьми. Хороший человек, просто не умела это все… Ну, знаешь, поговорить про погоду, принести соседям пирог, спросить, как дети. Как-то все невпопад. Ее не любили, странных не любят. К тому же замуж она не вышла, уехала учиться, вернулась беременная… И это в девятнадцать лет. Потом начала пить. Вся жизнь наперекосяк. Не так, как должно быть.

— А кто-то знал, что она рисует?

— Нет, она не показывала. Никому, даже мне. Я видел, чем она занимается, но потом она убирала картину в шкафчик, там была вот такая стопка… И закрывала. Я повесил их после ее смерти.

— Она была талантливой.

— Да. — Пальцы Шона сжались на бутылке. — Но только в рисовании. Жить не умела.

— А кто умеет? — тихо спросил Эйдан. — Ты? Я?

Шон усмехнулся и кивнул. Эйдан потянулся к нему бутылкой, чокнулись, выпили.

— Она говорила тебе, кто твой отец?

— Что-то говорила, у нее были рисунки. Он давно умер, и я его не знал.

— Покажешь рисунки?

Шон вопросительно поднял брови.

— Да просто очень многие хвосты тянутся в прошлое. Никакая информация не будет лишней. Это не проблема?

— Нет. — Шон пожал плечами. — Можем хоть сейчас съездить. Чур, я не в багажнике.

***

  
Шон вошел в свой дом первым, огляделся. Эйдан видел, что он напряжен, но не очень понимал почему. Неприятно показывать кому-то работы матери? Не любит гостей? А как же Элизабет?

— Надо вспомнить, где он. — Шон медленно пошел вдоль стен.

— Элизабет интересовалась рисунками? — Эйдан постарался спросить легко, между прочим, но Шон все равно резко обернулся.

— Ты чего-то не договариваешь.

Эйдан вздохнул и достал из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист, один из толстой пачки, оставшейся лежать на его столе в участке.

Шон взял скан рисунка, пробежался глазами по стенам.

— Вон он.

Эйдан подошел убедиться. Да, оригинал висел на своем месте. Отсканировала и вернула, значит. Какая умная девочка.

— Это он, отец? — спросил Эйдан, хотя ответ не требовался, портрет крупного немолодого мужчины говорил сам за себя: те же жесткие черные волосы, тот же прищур темных глаз и крупный рот. Сходство очевидное, разница с сегодняшним Шоном лет в тридцать. — Кем он был? Имя?

— Понятия не имею. Мать говорила, что он давно умер, мне этого хватало. И мне никогда не нравилось, что он такой старый.

— Фриас — это девичья фамилия твоей матери? Или они были женаты?

— Фамилию она не меняла. Ты что, знаешь, кто это? — заинтересовался Шон.

— Понятия не имею… — Эйдан посмотрел в карандашный прищур, потом на Шона. — Но у Элизабет, кажется, были идеи на этот счет.

Шон задумался, глядя на портрет отца.

— Так ты думаешь…

— Я думаю, прятать дерево в лесу хорошее решение, — кивнул Эйдан. — Ты говорил, нас выбрали для подставы просто потому, что мы одиночки и чужаки. Наверняка так и было, если цель — ограбление. Но если с самого начала целью был ты…

Его перебил звонок. Эйдан взглянул на номер.

— Дес, ты насчет ужина? Мы скоро вернемся.

— От ужина я бы не отказалась. — Дестини явно прикрывала трубку рукой. — Но к тебе тут гости.

— Кто? — Эйдан мгновенно подобрался.

— Маргарет Пенн.

— Ты же не говорила ей про?..

— Нет. Она сидит тут и ждет тебя.

— Ладно… — задумчиво протянул Эйдан. — Приеду. Но потолок ты чинила одна, окей?

— Конечно.

Отключившись, Эйдан повернулся к Шону.

— Кажется, мой план сработал и мне не придется бегать по городу с этим рисунком, выясняя, кто на нем изображен. Но тебя Маргарет видеть не должна. — Эйдан посмотрел на Шона внимательно. — Ты с ней вообще знаком?

— Видел, — пожал плечами Шон.

— А она?

— Такие, как она, на охранников не смотрят. Езжай один, я останусь тут.

— Может, ляжешь на заднее сиденье?

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать здесь, — качнул головой Шон и улыбнулся. — Вернусь пешком. Да не дергайся. Смотри, какой я большой мальчик.

Эйдан не смог удержаться и тоже улыбнулся, толкнул его в плечо.

— Возвращайся быстрее, без тебя ужинать не сядем.

***

  
Маргарет поджидала его не в доме, а на крыльце: узкая юбка, в линию сжатый рот, тонкая сигарета в пальцах. Дестини в доме курить ни за что не позволит, будь ты хоть папой римским.

Вместо приветствия кончик сигареты указал на разбитое ночью окно.

— Уже успели? — Рот ее скривился.

— Некоторым очень нравится вершить правосудие, — усмехнулся Эйдан.

— Чушь. Им просто нужен повод выплеснуть злобу. Но, — она затянулась и закончила с горькой усмешкой, — безопасно. Они трусы.

— У меня к вам много вопросов, Маргарет.

— А у меня один. Кто автор рисунка?

Эйдан смотрел в светлые холодные глаза. В покер бы этой женщине играть. Она видела рисунок? Или говорит наугад? Неужели Лоран настолько ловка, что успела сфотографировать? Или подсмотрела ещё раньше?

— Это простой вопрос, шериф. И ответ я все равно узнаю. Сэкономьте мне время, и я сэкономлю ваше. Вы ведь не знаете, кто этот человек?

— Маргарет, — тихо сказал Эйдан. — Этим человеком интересовалась ваша дочь. Очевидно, она знала, кто он. И вы тоже знаете. Уже понятно, где искать ответ.

Маргарет хмыкнула, снова затянулась.

— Это Роджер Пенн, — признала она неохотно. — Отец Фредерика, мой тесть и дед Элизабет.

Эйдан отвернулся, делая вид, что любуется озером.

О черт! Черт, черт!

Впору было хвататься за голову, орать, куда-то мчаться, но он стоял и смотрел, как на воде качаются сбитые ветром листья, пока немногочисленные. Как скачет по берегу маленькая птичка, название которой он, разумеется, не знал, потому что она не была ни воробьем, ни вороной. Как полощется на перилах какая-то тряпка, повешенная Дестини на просушку.

— Назовите мне автора, — попросила Маргарет, и что-то в ее голосе заставило Эйдана к ней обернуться, посмотреть на нее новыми глазами. Увидеть морщинки под глазами, впавшие щеки и сломанный ноготь на мизинце. Безукоризненность Маргарет ползла по швам и готова была обрушиться. Эйдан не хотел этого обрушения. Ему было бы… жаль.

— Я не могу пока этого сделать, — очень мягко произнес он. — Но этот человек не причинил вреда вашей дочери. Он давно умер.

— Я не поэтому спрашиваю. — Маргарет погасила окурок и аккуратно положила его на перила. — Принесите мне выпить, в конце концов.

Когда Эйдан вернулся с двумя бокалами — один с виски, один с водой — Маргарет стояла у перил и смотрела на озеро.

— В детстве мы называли этих птичек скрипелками, — сказала она. — Я даже не знаю, как их настоящее название.

— Я тоже, — признался Эйдан. — Можем спросить Дестини.

Маргарет будто не услышала, молча взяла бокал. Эйдану казалось, она собирается что-то рассказать, и он терпеливо молчал тоже.

— Я вижу, что рисунку не меньше двадцати лет. И вижу, что автор женщина, портрет Роджеру льстит, — наконец сказала она. — Именно поэтому я хочу узнать имя того, кто его нарисовал. Лишь бы это не была миниатюрная блондиночка, Роджер с ума сходил по таким. Чем старше становился, тем наглее волочился за юбками. Нам с Элизабет тоже досталось. Той, первой Элизабет. Я отбилась, она нет.

Эйдан смотрел, как Маргарет отпивает виски, как смягчается, будто оплывает ее лицо, и думал, ждет ли она ответа? Если да, то напрасно, он не имеет права его дать.

До него не сразу дошел смысл прозвучавших слов.

Маргарет покосилась на него, усмехнулась, заметив, какой эффект произвела.

— Я тоже не сразу узнала. Может, поэтому у Дугласа ДЦП. Роджеру было под шестьдесят, не лучший возраст, чтобы становиться отцом.

— Значит, Дуглас и Фредерик братья? — ошарашенно спросил Эйдан.

— Я не знаю точно, все это случилось до меня. Но Фредерик уверен, что да. Видимо, Элизабет как-то об этом узнала. Моя Элизабет. Не представляю как, мы детям не говорили. Там, где она нашла рисунок, было что-то ещё? Одного портрета недостаточно.

То есть про анализ ДНК Маргарет тоже донесли. И она считает, что образцы принадлежали Фредерику и Дугласу. Не удивительно, что она так думает, одного портрета для выводов действительно недостаточно. А Элизабет знала больше. И Эйдан теперь тоже.

От новой информации вся прежняя, тщательно уложенная в его голове, взвилась метелью, он лихорадочно ловил мельтешащие клочки и складывал на место. Проклятье, это же все меняет… Это же все меняет!

— И вы хотите узнать, нет ли ещё… сиблингов? — Он смог подобрать нужное слово.

— Это бы многое объясняло, верно? — Маргарет с недвусмысленным сожалением покрутила опустевший стакан, но Эйдан не хотел отвлекаться, ему нужно было подумать.

Да, это многое объясняло.

— В какой период Роджер жил в Рэдинге?

— Ни в какой, у него дом в Балтиморе. Он приезжал сюда пару раз, но без шумихи, жил у нас. Здесь никто его никто не знал. Хотя погодите, когда он построил Рэдинг, было торжественное открытие. Не помню дату, в восьмидесятых или даже раньше. Может, тогда и был сделан рисунок?

— Роджер знал? О Дугласе?

— Слушайте, Роджер умер восемнадцать лет назад. Откуда мне знать? Официального признания не было, наследовал только Фредерик.

— У Роджера были ещё дети вне брака?

— Были, — кивнула Маргарет, — от них откупились, они ни на что не претендуют. При жизни отца Фредерик не стал поднимать шум, он его боялся. После смерти стало незачем. Его все устраивало. Всех устраивало.

Это точно. Но кому-то было зачем. Кого-то определенно устраивало не все.

Уже провожая Маргарет к машине, Эйдан вспомнил, о чем давно хотел ее спросить. И хотя он понятия не имел, имеет ли теперь эта информация какое-то значение, вопрос решил задать.

— Маргарет, почему вы так прореагировали на беременность Элизабет? Потому что она вышла из-под вашего контроля? Или вы сорвались на эмоции?

Она остановилась и обернулась к нему — усталая, маленькая, но очень прямая.

— Ваши полицейские штучки? Выдвигать идиотские версии, чтобы человек в возмущении все выложил?

Эйдан пожал плечами. Вполне рабочий способ.

— Я же знаю, что этот ваш недоделанный Брэд Питт разузнает у всех про вечеринку, — Маргарет криво усмехнулась. — Я все знаю, шериф. Все, кроме автора рисунка. Но это пока.

***

  
Проводив Маргарет, Эйдан какое-то время стоял на крыльце, обдумывая ситуацию. Очень хотелось рассказать Шону, вот он офигеет! Мог ли он о таком подумать!

Очень хотелось и было нельзя.

Эйдан вздохнул и обернулся к двери:

— Дес, Шон скоро придет, ужинайте, а мне нужно вернуться в участок.

— Возьми хоть бутерброд! — возмутилась Дестини. — У тебя и так щеки впали!

— Я поем в городе. Честное слово, Дес, я поем.

— Значит, не зря эта… — Дестини кивнула на дорогу, по которой уехала Маргарет, — … приезжала? Удивляюсь, как ты с ней можешь разговаривать. Меня она бесит.

Эйдан пожал плечами и открыл дверь машины. Нужно уезжать, пока не появился Шон, промолчать при нем будет сложнее, а молчать пока надо.

По сизым сумеркам он проехал лесом. Ветра не было, и легкий туман стелился по земле, делая мир загадочным и значительным, но Эйдан только скользнул по нему взглядом — не видать Шона? — и снова углубился в размышления.

Милли он застал в участке, на что не мог и надеяться, рабочий день давно закончился, из здания муниципалитета ушла даже Лорен, которая никогда домой не спешила. Впрочем, по раскрасневшимся щекам и общей взбудораженности Мил сразу стало ясно, что в участке она не одна и задержалась она не из любви к работе. Может, Эйдан и не был великим детективом, но о том, что где-то здесь Лукас, он догадался сразу, и тот довольно скоро подтвердил догадку — вышел в освещенную часть зала, привычно заложил пальцы за ремень. Вот он не был ни растрепан, ни смущен.

— Хорошо, что вы здесь, — сказал Эйдан, и он действительно так считал. — Лукас, нужно отыскать детей и внуков старого Ковальски. Он умер, а его семья уехала отсюда пять лет назад.

— А, Ковальски, — ухмыльнулся он. — Как же звали ту беленькую польку? Я помню, она смешно делала «дракончика».

— Лиза! — Милли хихикнула и пояснила Эйдану: — Она вот так щурилась и высовывала язык. У меня это глупо выходит, а у нее очень смешно. Лиза была очень клевая. Когда не говорила о Польше!

— Мы с ней в летнем лагере были, — кивнул Лукас. — То ли в седьмом, то ли в восьмом классе.

— Найди ее. Очень нужно.

— Десять минут, — лениво протянул Лукас и сел за комп. Милли попыталась было пристроиться у него за спиной, но Эйдан поманил ее в фойе.

— Не отвлекай человека.

Кофеварка фыркнула, включаясь, Эйдан присел на край стола.

— Милли, я тут говорил с миссис Краубер про старого Ковальски. Он действительно был таким ужасным параноиком или она преувеличивает? Я не очень-то ей доверяю, сама понимаешь. — Он улыбнулся, и Милли понимающе просияла.

— Ещё бы! Старая курица… — Милли достала из шкафчика и поставила у кофеварки три чашки, после чего тоже пристроила свой пухлый задик на край стола. — Но Карла Ковальски она знала лучше всех. Они без конца с ним собачились! Что-то он там рыл, потом она его вышку подожгла…

— Серьезно?

— Да у них настоящая война была! Ой, я сейчас вам такое расскажу! Про мазь от рицина!

— Рицин — это… — Эйдан нахмурился, будто припоминая.

— Ну яд же! Шпионский! Вы что, не знаете эту историю про русского агента, которого укололи отравленным зонтиком? На конце была иголочка, смазанная рицином — и все! Был шпион — и нет шпиона. — Милли разлила кофе по чашкам, кинула в свою три кубика сахара. — Ой, мы эту историю устали слушать, Карл сам ее рассказывал каждому встречному, и все его семейство тоже. И вот однажды на уроке химии Лиза в очередной раз ее рассказала. А миссис Шомер ей так серьезно говорит: «Рицина не нужно бояться, от него есть очень простое противоядие». Нам всем стало интересно, что же это за средство от шпионского яда. И она нам рассказала, что это — не поверите! Никотин!

От смеха кофе в чашке заплескался, и Милли ойкнула, обожгла руку.

— Значит, если тебя укололи зонтиком, нужно не умирать, а закурить? — улыбнулся Эйдан.

— Нифига! Там какой-то другой никотин нужен, жидкий. Или в виде масла… Не помню. В общем, им надо мазаться. Мы посмеялись и забыли, а потом, — Милли округлила глаза и перешла на шепот, — мне Лиза рассказала, что ее дед заказал себе этот жидкий никотин в какой-то аптеке в Линноксе и мажет им руки для профилактики!

Она рассмеялась.

— Придут враги с зонтиком, начнут его тыкать, а яд не сработает? — тоже развеселился Эйдан.

— Ага! Представляете, что у него в голове творилось? Хотя и Лиза не лучше, вот скажите, зачем было это старику рассказывать? Понятно же, что человек болен, разве это шутки.

— Согласен, — Эйдан отпил кофе. — Погоди, а при чем тут миссис Шомер? Она же преподает литературу?

— Вообще да, но в тот год мистер Хиттл попал в больницу с какой-то болезнью желудка, и она работала на замене. Она знает химию и очень интересно нам ее преподавала. Мы даже хотели, чтобы она у нас и дальше была по этому предмету, мистер Хиттл ужасный нытик. Но она сказала, что больше любит литературу. А мистер Сорино может ещё преподавать историю, хотя он математик. Это же совершенно разные вещи! Представляете?

Эйдан представлял скорее, что он завтра утром скажет судье Саттиф, когда придет к ней за ордером.

Ему нравилось это представлять.

***

  
На волне резко улучшившегося настроения Эйдан успел созвониться с Бойлом насчет токсикологического анализа и раздать Лукасу и Милли указания, о чем именно им следует завтра же расспросить членов семьи Ковальски: течение болезни Карла, история с вышкой, кто из детей жил в подвале, какие потайные ходы имелись в доме, кто в нем бывал. Благо Лиза переехала, как выяснилось, в соседний штат, а сын Карла — на другую сторону озера, в Охем. Сам Эйдан никуда уезжать не собирался, его основным планом был визит к миссис Шомер со свеженьким ордером в кармане.

Но как только он остался один, воодушевление погасло и на освободившееся место хлынули вопросы — огромное количество, и все без ответов. Миссис Шомер, конечно, женщина крупная. Она могла сойти за мужчину, особенно в дутой куртке. И, вероятно, могла сделать гранату со сложным составом газа. Но откуда такая легкость ориентирования в задымленном помещении? Откуда знание о банковских ловушках, ведь ни в одну из них грабитель не попался?

Ответ на запрос, который он сделал полиции Линнокса, подтвердил его догадку — бродяга, обналичивший облигации, умер не случайно, он отравился метиловым спиртом. Нашлась даже бутылка с фальшивым пойлом и отпечатками только самого незадачливого маргинала. Могла ли миссис Шомер приготовить смертельный напиток? Разумеется. Но мог и кто-то другой, раздобыть и подкрасить метиловый спирт гораздо проще, чем собрать газовую гранату.

Могла ли миссис Шомер ударить здоровенного парня по голове и затащить в багажник? В общем-то, могла, хоть и с трудом. Но зачем? Простой вопрос — зачем? Нет ответа. Если кому и была выгодна смерть Шона, то совсем другим людям. Тем самым, у кого была возможность потихоньку травить Фредерика Пенна…

Проклятье.

Эйдан поморщился. Неужели та версия, от которой он как мог отворачивался, — верная? И что с этим делать? Эйдан представил себе суд над мальчиком-инвалидом со столь несомненным актерским дарованием и поморщился снова.

Кстати, вернулся ли Шон?

Пока Эйдан набирал номер Дестини, чтобы это узнать, звонить стало незачем — фары высветили почтовый ящик с птичкой, камень под ним и сидящего на нем мужчину. Какого черта Шон тут расселся, прямо у дороги? Конечно, здесь мало кто ездит, и все же...

Шон вскинул руку, и Эйдан остановился.

— Почему ты не пошел домой?

— Думаю, нам лучше поговорить здесь. — Шон ввалился в салон, а с ним запах холодной сырости и ночного леса. — Ты ведь узнал имя человека на рисунке?

Эйдан молча смотрел на него. Что-то в Шоне изменилось, он стал до холодности спокоен и деловит.

— Я не имею права тебе этого говорить. Пока не могу. Извини.

Шон смотрел на него, склонив голову, будто увидел в лице что-то новое.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал он и потянулся рукой себе за спину. Эйдан мгновенно расстегнул кобуру, сжал рукоять пистолета. — Тише, тише. Я без оружия.

Шон достал что-то маленькое, но Эйдан все равно следил внимательно.

Привычным движением распахнулось удостоверение, блеснул значок.

Эйдан тихо выматерился.

Долго молчали, Эйдан тупо смотрел в темноту за окном.

— А я все думал, почему ты не уехал отсюда после смерти матери. Ты не слишком похож на лузера.

— Да? Надо было сделать вид, что я алкоголик, — задумчиво произнес Шон. — Хотя с местными нормально прошло, у них уже сложилось мнение обо мне. А у тебя нет.

Эйдан закрыл глаза. Все по новой. Все опять встало с ног на голову.

— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

— Почему? — Эйдан не собирался сдерживать подкатывающее бешенство. — Почему. Ты. Не. Сказал. Раньше.

— Мне нужно было закончить начатое. — Голос Шона стал мягче, теплее. Сволочь, он всегда так делает, когда Эйдан злится! И это всегда работает. — Давай поговорим сейчас.

— Говори, — буркнул Эйдан, отвернувшись к окну.

— Ты не задумывался, почему Рэдинг такой милый городок?

Эйдан пожал плечами. Нет. Он принял это как данность — маленький курортный город, чистенький и красивый. Почему его должно было что-то смутить?

— Ты мало где бывал кроме Чикаго, верно? — так же мягко, почти ласково, спросил Шон. — Тебе не с чем сравнивать.

Эйдан уже просто молчал. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого отчитывают за низкие оценки.

— Потому тебя и взяли в офис шерифа. Им нужен был человек, который не полезет разбираться с их делами, а будет тихонько заниматься своими. Старик Гудситт был в курсе, не сомневайся, он получал свой процент и помалкивал. Милли простушка. А к тебе присматривались и, судя по всему, остались довольны.

Эйдан стиснул зубы.

— Я не говорю, что ты идиот, Эйдан. Ты городской. Человек других реалий. Ты и здесь жил как в Чикаго, сам по себе. А в маленьких городках всё цепляется одно за другое…

— Я понял. Давай к делу. Наркотики, отмывание денег?

— Два в одном. Курортная зона, в которой собственная служба безопасности и нет доступа полиции — нонсенс, но здесь такой расклад благополучно существовал много лет.

— Семейство Пеннов?

— Не лично, — с явным сожалением признал Шон. — Их не удастся зацепить, хотя трудно себе представить, чтобы они не были в курсе. По крайней мере, Фредерик.

— Что будет с этим делом, когда выяснится, что Роджер Пенн твой отец? — Эйдан повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Шону в лицо, и увиденное ему понравилось: Шон заморгал, неловко дернул рукой.

— Хорошо, что причастность Пеннов доказать не удалось, — выдавил наконец он. — Вот была бы история.

— Это уж точно. — Произведенный эффект утешил Эйдана, и он смягчился. Не он один здесь все не так понимал.

Шон потер переносицу, вздохнул.

— То есть я младший брат Фредерика?

— И старший — Дугласа.

— Это каким же образом?

— Роджер Пенн был чужд условностей, — пожал плечами Эйдан. — И неравнодушен к миниатюрным блондинкам.

— Блядь, — с неподдельным чувством выпалил Шон и надолго замолчал. Да уж, тут было о чем подумать. — Я же был уверен…

О да, невесело ухмыльнулся про себя Эйдан. Я тоже много в чем был уверен.

— Я думал, ограблением хотели замаскировать мое исчезновение.

— Я до сих пор так думаю, — признался Эдан. — Но другие люди и по другим причинам. Вот только для маскировки скорее подошло бы мелкое, не слишком заметное ограбление.

— Не для агента под прикрытием. Как раз большая сумма правдоподобней.

— Допустим.

Тишина повисла так надолго, что на капот села птичка, процвинькала короткую песенку и теперь с любопытством крутила головой.

— Одни и те же люди, — сказал Шон, и птичка моментально исчезла в темноте. — Если меня раскрыли, то Фредерик Пенн легко мог все организовать это ограбление. Управляющий банком тоже в деле.

— Во-первых, — возразил Эйдан, — тогда при чем тут я? Если, как ты говоришь, я был удобным новым шерифом, то зачем меня подставляли? Да ещё со всей этой чертовщиной? Во-вторых, тебе нужно знать кое-что ещё. — И Эйдан принялся рассказывать о самоотравлении Карла Ковальски, любви к химии миссис Шомер и маленьких открытиях Элизабет Пенн.

Чем дольше он рассказывал, тем мрачнее становился Шон, и Эйдан испытал недоброе удовлетворение. Давай, помучайся тоже со всем этим, раз это и твоя работа. И раз считаешь себя большим знатоком маленьких городков.

— Блядь, — повторил Шон, но уже устало. — Мой мозг.

Эйдан хмыкнул.

— Выходит, единственный бенефициар — это Дуглас? — Шон покачал головой. — Мда-а-а…

— Суд, если до него дойдет, запомнится всем надолго, — согласился Эйдан. — Мальчик отличный лжец. Это у них семейное. Но есть вариант, что остаться единственной наследницей планировала Элизабет. Понимаешь, то, как она была застрелена… Создается впечатление, что стрелявший не мог крепко держать оружие и прижимал его к боку.

Шон мгновенно оживился.

— Тогда на теле должен быть огромный синяк.

— И как ты собираешься его увидеть? — скривился Эйдан. — К тому же это не объясняет, зачем в моем доме устроили всю эту чертовщину.

— Я тебе уже говорил. Тебя деморализовали, отвлекли и лишили возможности дать показания. Ты ведь не станешь рассказывать про ворон и надписи кровью? Это слишком глупо. В том и смысл.

— Но зачем?

— Чтобы ты не проявил особого рвения в расследовании. Они же не рассчитывали, что я сбегу и вломлюсь к тебе. Представь, что было бы, не узнай ты про переезд Флинроуп.

Эйдан представил, и ему не понравилось: от обвинения в убийстве Элизабет он бы так просто не отвертелся, Фриаса никто бы не искал, да и вся эта история выглядела бы совершенно иначе.

— К тому же они раздобыли удобное для их целей оружие. Возможно, это стало для них приятным бонусом.

— Но кто эти «они»?!

— Чтоб я знал. — Шон побарабанил пальцами по колену. — Считаешь, миссис Шомер замешана?

— По-моему, лучшей мести Маргарет и придумать нельзя. Уничтожить все и оставить ее жить с этим. А Дугласа она любит, к тому же он ее племянник.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что при обыске вы ничего не найдете? Если она такая любительница детективов…

Эйдан неохотно признал, что скорее всего так и будет.

— Ладно. — Шон распахнул дверь машины. — Я приду попозже.

— Стой! Что ты собираешься делать? — Эйдан попытался поймать его за руку, но Шон оказался проворней.

— Ты у нас шериф. — Он заглянул в машину, улыбнулся. — Езжай домой. Чтобы Дестини видела, где ты.

— Шон, нельзя же… — Эйдан замолчал, когда Шон дернул его на себя и быстро поцеловал.

— Езжай. И не выдумывай себе никакой херни.

Оставшись один, Эйдан сидел какое-то время в темноте, то глупо улыбаясь, то хмурясь, потом завел машину и поехал к дому.


	8. День восьмой

Он проснулся от странного царапающего звука, будто в окно кто-то скребся. Приоткрыл глаза.

В комнате было уже светло, деревья за окном раскачивал ветер, и погнутая планка жалюзи трепыхалась на сквозняке, издавая противный скрежет. Кроме этого звука был и другой, тише и приятней. Эйдан повернул голову и посмотрел на спящего Шона. Он лежал на спине, прикрытый краем одеяла, и теперь, когда спешить было некуда, можно было лежать и смотреть, как поднимается и опускается широкая грудь и смуглая кожа на ней чуть отблескивает, а жесткие черные волоски не вьются, а лежат в разных направлениях, и в этом есть что-то звериное, волчье. Эйдан повернулся на бок, чтобы было лучше видно. Шон чуть похрапывал, склонив голову набок, в уголке рта влажно блестело, темные пряди ссыпались на подушку. Кожа на запястьях все ещё была слишком розовой и припухлой. Эйдан осторожно погладил ее пальцем, и Шон нахмурился во сне.

— Хорошо, что ты сбежал. — Эйдану казалось, он сказал это совсем неслышно, но Шон пробормотал: «Согласен» — и подгреб его к себе ближе.

— Есть новости?

— Да, на твою почту пришла видеозапись, посмотри.

С Эйдана мигом слетела утренняя нега. Он привычно сунул руку между подушками, но телефон лежал не там, а на тумбочке. Эйдан вскочил и полез проверять почту.

Действительно, ему отправлен видеофайл. Присев на край кровати, Эйдан включил загрузку.

— Давно хотел спросить, почему у тебя штаны с собачками? — поинтересовался из-за спины Шон. — В память о детстве?

— Просто они клевые.

— Пидорские.

— От пидора слышу, — огрызнулся Эйдан, не сводя глаз с индикатора загрузки.

Шон хохотнул и пнул его пяткой, но Эйдану было не до веселья. Черт его знает, что там на записи!

На записи была миссис Шомер. Она сидела в знакомом Эйдану коричневом кресле, все такая же прямая, словно ее хлопнули по спине, и говорила в камеру перед собой. Видимо, в телефон, качество было так себе.

— Я, Мойра Эвелина Шомер, хочу сделать признание...

— Как ты это сделал? — Эйдан остановил запись и повернулся к Шону. Тот пожал плечами.

— Большинство людей деморализует даже небольшое физическое насилие, не опасное для жизни. Они с ним никогда не сталкивались, и сам факт, что с ними что-то делают против их воли, очень их пугает.

— А тебя нет? — разозлился Эйдан.

— Меня не всегда. Давай посмотрим запись. Там много интересного.

— …Я покушалась на жизнь и здоровье Фредерика Пенна, потому что считаю его и его жену, Маргарет Пенн, виновными в смерти моей сестры Элизабет и в систематических издевательствах над ее сыном и моим племянником, Дугласом Пенном. Маргарет Пенн умышленно наносит ему вред под видом лечения, очень плохо к нему относится, не позволяет ему ни малейшей самостоятельности и постоянно его унижает. Как его близкая родственница, я должна была принять меры, но я долго не могла придумать способа. После смерти Карла Ковальски, произошедшей в результате самоотравления никотином, я поняла, как нужно действовать. Если Фредерик умрет и в этом будет обвинена его дочь, это станет хорошим уроком для Маргарет. Я выждала три года после смерти Карла, чтобы сходство клинической картины не было очевидным, и начала действовать. — Миссис Шомер говорила монотонно, будто повторяла текст не в первый раз. — В школе я смогла подстроить так, чтобы Элизабет Пенн, дочь Маргарет, оставила отпечатки пальцев на пробирках. Эти пробирки со следами чистого никотина я планировала подкинуть, как улики. Никотин я добавляла в одеколон Фредерика Пенна и иногда в средство после бритья. Я делала это сама, пробираясь в дом, когда Позито уезжала за продуктами. Дозы всегда были разные, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Иногда я делала перерывы. Иногда заменяла никотин на другие яды в очень малых дозах. За три прошедших года здоровье Фредерика значительно ухудшилось. Я думаю, ему немного осталось. К несчастью, Элизабет что-то разнюхала. Я узнала, что она заинтересовалась ядами и смертью Карла Ковальски. Я обдумала эту ситуацию и решила изменить план, не посадить, а застрелить Элизабет. Этот вариант мести мне понравился даже больше, ведь из тюрьмы ее могли в конце концов выпустить, у семьи Пенн хватит денег на адвокатов, а с того света не возвращаются. — Миссис Шомер сделала паузу и подытожила: — Если вам требуются подробности, я могу их рассказать. Мое признание полностью добровольно, я не испытываю никакого давления.

— Видишь? — Шон торжествующе ткнул в экран. — И как я ни старался, ни шагу в сторону, ее тема — только отравление Фредерика и смерть Элизабет. Связи со всем остальным она не видит. Знаешь, почему? Потому что она не имела к этому остальному отношения! У нее в голове только месть Маргарет, она как лошадь в шорах.

Эйдан слушал его и крепче сжимал зубы.

— Ты действительно не видишь во всем этом ничего особенного? — с трудом сдерживаясь, спросил он.

— Что именно тебя беспокоит?

— Да все это, — Эйдан ткнул в телефон. — Нихрена не значит! Ты ее запугал и заставил! Ты мог надиктовать ей, что говорить!

— Мог, — кивнул Шон невозмутимо. — Но это не понадобилось. Послушай…

— Это ты послушай! — заорал Эйдан. — Я не знаю, как там у вас принято, но это не закон! Какой смысл быть полицейским, если ты! сам! этот закон не соблюдаешь! Это подлог! Хуже того, это нападение! А ещё — надеюсь, что нет, но это возможно — это доведение до самоубийства!

— У вас все в порядке? — робко спросила из-за двери Дестини.

— Да, не переживай, — моментально отозвался Шон, пока Эйдан набирал воздуха в грудь. — Обсуждаем методологию.

— Методологию? — рявкнул Эйдан.

— Да, и немного этику. — Шон был невозмутим. — Эйдан. У тебя раздвоение личности? Ты когда вчера проводил меня к миссис Шомер, на что рассчитывал? Что я с ней кофе сяду пить? С никотином?

— Никотин горький, ты бы сблевал, — пробормотал Эйдан, вцепляясь в волосы.

— С тобой это и происходит, да? — Шон поднял телефон с постели, аккуратно положил на тумбочку. — Пока ты сам в этом не участвуешь, ты не против моих методов? Но увидел своими глазами и психанул?

— Я против! И не в этом дело! Просто этой информации нельзя верить! Она сейчас очухается и откажется от своих слов! Или не сможет показать, как она делала то, что себе приписывает! Она вообще может быть невиновна, просто старая злобная тетка, одержимая местью!

— Ладно, я понял. — Шон сел на край кровати перед Эйданом и начал говорить тем тихим, мягким голосом, который на Эйдане уже не раз пробовал: — Можно я скажу?

Эйдан отделался разрешающим жестом и повернулся к Шону спиной. Нужно срочно хватать Бойла, показать запись ему и судье Саттиф, а потом ехать к миссис Шомер.

— Все твои умозаключения вчера вечером не имели ни единого доказательства, — тем временем говорил Шон. — Ни одной улики. Ни одного свидетельства. Только умозаключения, которые уже не один раз менялись при поступлении новой информации. Это так?

— Так. Но это не повод…

— Я закончу. Обыск ничего бы не дал. Допрос, думаю, тоже, миссис Шомер — тетка неглупая. Опять же, любительница детективов. Тебе нечем было ее взять. А я взял.

— Незаконно.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ты сам говорил о насилии.

Шон фыркнул:

— Мне нравится тебя этим пугать, ты всегда так напрягаешься…

Эйдан обернулся и уставился на него.

— Ну да, — Шон развел руками. — Я, конечно, вломился к ней в дом, и поначалу она нервничала. Но потом мы нашли общий язык.

— Какой общий язык ты мог с ней найти? Поговорил о Господе нашем и она раскаялась?

— Эйдан. — Шон улыбнулся. — А ты не хочешь сам поговорить с миссис Шомер? Она собиралась с утра прийти в участок, может, она уже там?

Эйдан вышел, постаравшись не хлопнуть дверью. Что за черт, почему рядом с этим человеком он так по-детски себя ведет....

***

  
Бойл позвонил ему, едва Эйдан сел в машину. Миссис Шомер действительно пришла в участок, но пока отказывалась говорить, зачем именно, требовала шерифа.

Эйдан бросил машину у крыльца муниципалитета, сунул выскочившему навстречу Бойлу свой телефон.

— Посмотрите в наушниках и без лишних свидетелей. А, вы же любитель громких шоу... Во время беседы не входить. Лукас, со мной.

Миссис Шомер сидела в комнате для допросов — простенькой и маленькой, стол и два стула. Лукасу пришлось стоять, но он не возражал.

Эйдан поздоровался и сел напротив.

— Я получил ваше письмо, миссис Шомер. Вы признаетесь в убийстве Элизабет Пенн и покушении на убийство Фредерика Пенн.

Лукас за его спиной издал какой-то странный звук.

— Да, я писала такое письмо, — с непонятным Эйдану самодовольством миссис Шомер кивнула. — Вам нужны подробности?

— Конечно. Но сначала я бы хотел узнать, почему вы решили сделать это признание? — внутренне обмирая, спросил Эйдан.

— Сначала я этого не планировала. Я хотела всего лишь принять меры, ведь это безобразное отношение к мальчику нельзя было терпеть бесконечно! Но потом я поняла, что у Пеннов слишком много денег, они все покроют, никто ничего не узнает, Маргарет умеет делать вид, что она ни при чем! Купят врачей, которые найдут у Элизабет какой-нибудь синдром, и она избежит наказания. Ну уж нет. Я подумала хорошенько и решала, что надежней ее убить.

— Я спросил вас, почему вы решили признаться.

— Ну я же об этом вам говорю! Вы что, не слушаете? Если я буду скрывать преступление, то они и его скроют! Поэтому я написала признание вам, а ещё я отослала его в «Дейли ньюз». Думаю, они скоро приедут. Говорят, сейчас никто не читает газеты, но мне кажется, это глупости.

Эйдан внутренне застонал — от облегчения и от понимания, что здесь начнется в ближайшие часы.

— Я правильно вас понял — вы решили сделать признание максимально публичным, чтобы Пенны не смогли скрыть то, в чем они, по вашему мнению, виноваты?

— Да. А так как без убийства никому не интересно, мне пришлось привлечь внимание к проблеме именно таким образом.

Эйдан смотрел на сидящую перед ним женщину. Она была спокойна, даже весела. Он обратил внимание, что на ней свежая белая блузка, жемчуг в ушах и на шее. Миссис Шомер приготовилась к своей минуте славы. И то, что она назвала уже три разные причины убийства Элизабет Пенн, кажется, ничуть ее не смущало.

— Миссис Шомер, как именно вы убили Элизабет Пенн?

— Застрелила, что за глупый вопрос.

— У вас имеется оружие?

— Нет, своего у меня нет, но пистолет был у Элизабет.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— А что я могу иметь в виду? Мне кажется, шерифу нужно быть посообразительней. Когда я узнала, что Элизабет заинтересовалась ядами, я вскрыла ее шкафчик, чтобы посмотреть, какими именно, и нашла пистолет. Она прятала его в школьном рюкзаке. Я сначала подумала, что пистолет не настоящий, он такой, знаете, немного странный на вид. Но потом я изучила вопрос, выяснила название и решила, что пистолет мне попался не просто так. Видимо, все шло своим порядком. Так, как должно быть. Понимаете?

— Пистолет был у Элизабет, когда вы ее встретили?

— Что, по-вашему, я дралась с этой девчонкой? Как вы это себе представляете? Нет, он был у меня. А вы, кстати, подумайте на досуге, зачем она прятала у себя оружие. Думаю, она замышляла убийство!

Ну да, думал Эйдан, глядя мимо миссис Шомер в стену. Только она и замышляла.

— Вы знали, что девушка беременна?

Миссис Шомер дернула плечами, лицо ее стало жестче.

— Всего лишь зародыш. Она наверняка сделала бы аборт. А вот у моей Элизабет был ребенок, и он остался без матери!

— Лукас, — сказал Эйдан, не оборачиваясь. — Пригласите Бойла и проведите допрос. Все показания запишите.

Он поднялся и вышел из допросной. С него хватит.

***

  
Остаться один он смог только во второй половине дня, первая пролетела как бредовый, душный сон, из которого не вырваться: журналисты, Маргарет Пенн, экстренный созыв городского совета, требования Бойда объяснить, почему токсикологической экспертизой Эйдан заинтересовался ещё до получения письма. Пришлось рассказать про интерес Элизабет к смерти Ковальски, который и так уже не был тайной.

Вся эта суета нервировала и раздражала, а Эйдана сейчас волновали совсем другие вещи, прежде всего две из них — стыд за своей утренний наезд на Шона и загадка ограбления банка. Преступление, которое казалось более сложным, раскрылось так легко и внезапно, что было даже немного досадно — на такую незамысловатую задачку потрачено столько сил. А вот ограбление всегда представлялось второстепенным, расследовалось между прочим, и с ним дело не двигалось.

Итак, пистолет все-таки был у Элизабет. Очень жаль. Эйдан уже начал было думать, что дочь повторила судьбу матери и виновата она только в том, что попала в сложную ситуацию — беременность перед отъездом в колледж, строгая мать с плохой репутацией, случайно обнаруженные чужие тайны. Но раз она прятала в своем школьном шкафчике пистолет, значит, все не так просто.

Тот самый пистолет, из которого стреляли на переезде. Элизабет не была грабителем, потому что находилась в банке и пострадала от газа. Она ни за что не смогла бы затащить Шона в багажник. Но судя по всему, она ехала в Линнокс в одной машине с похитителем. Она знала грабителя и участвовала в убийстве бомжа.

Мысль мелькнула так быстро, что Эйдан не сразу ее ухватил.

Убийство бомжа.

Что ж, он пойдет методом исключения.

***

  
Позито пыталась задержать его в прихожей, лепеча по-испански. Видимо, забыла, что этот трюк с Эйданом она уже пробовала.

— Маргарет! — крикнул он. — Я за десять минут вернусь с каким угодно ордером — и не один.

Она вышла из комнаты — спокойно, с бокалом в руке. Улыбнулась Эйдану, пусть не так непринужденно, как пыталась, он он все равно был впечатлен.

— Пришли сказать мне, кто автор?

— Нет. Мне нужно поговорить с Дугласом.

Маргарет покачала бокал, отпила.

— Вы знаете, как он реагирует на чужих.

— Я справлюсь. — Эйдан смотрел в упор, Маргарет разглядывала вино на просвет.

— Говорите, — наконец пожала она плечами. — Но в моем присутствии.

— Нет. Он не любит расстраивать маму.

Маргарет дрогнула, и Эйдан усилил нажим:

— Я уже говорил с ним без вас, Маргарет. Или… — не хотелось это говорить, но упрямицу нужно было дожать. — …вы сами его подозреваете?

— В чем? — усмехнулась Маргарет. — Все доступные ему преступления застолбила наша милая Мойра. Осталось только ограбление банка.

— Тем более не вижу причин запрещать мне задать ему пару вопросов.

Маргарет пожала плечами и жестом показала на одну из дверей.

***

  
Эйдан не сразу нашел Дугласа, тот сидел у раздвижного окна, ведущего во внутренний двор с бассейном и фонтаном, необычно тихий. Что ж, уговаривать его не паясничать не придется. Эйдан подошел, встал рядом.

— Может, нам удобней будет там? — предложил он, кивнув за окно.

Дуглас поднялся и медленно, хромая, вышел, Эйдан следом. Сели на скамейку. Брызги воды не долетали до нее, но дорожка у самых ног была влажной.

— Ты мог бы поднять рубашку и показать мне кожу?

Дуглас какое-то время смотрел на него, потом моргнул, скривил рот и поднялся. Неловко подцепил края рубашки и футболки под ней, задрал как мог высоко.

Чисто.

— Спасибо, — Эйдан не смог сдержать облегчения, и Дуглас это заметил. — Ответишь на пару вопросов?

Тот только плечами пожал.

— Зачем ты врал мне про затею с самоутверждением в школе?

Дуглас неловко качнулся, подсунул под себя ладони.

— Я любил Элизабет, и она меня, — сказал он тихо. — Мы с ней делали вид, что друг друга терпеть не можем, так было удобней.

— Погоди… — Эйдан нахмурился. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ребенок твой?

Дуглас захихикал, раскачиваясь все сильнее, и Эйдан не сразу понял, что он плачет. Он достал из кармана пачку салфеток, положил Дугласу на колени. подождал, пока раскачивание прекратится.

— Нет, — Дуглас говорил сиплым шепотом. — Элизабет сама не знала, чей он. Я думаю, что Филиппа.

— Расскажи по порядку, пожалуйста.

— Элизабет плохо переносила алкоголь, но пропускать вечеринки не могла и просила этих двоих за ней присматривать. Обычно все шло хорошо, но на последней, месяц назад, что-то случилось. Элизабет утром поняла, что что-то… Ну, что-то было. А эти двое оправдывались, что сами перепили и ничего не помнят. Она решила сделать вид, что никаких проблем… Что ей оставалось. Это был бы такой скандал… — Дуглас помолчал, раскачиваясь. — Вместо этого она решила их тоже подставить.

— Подстроив ограбление?

Дуглас долго молчал, и Эйдан хотел было уже сказать ему, что знает про Шона — на случай, если тот обдумывает ложь, но ответом ему стало отрицательное качание головой.

— Хуже. Она… ну… Обнаружила, что у нас есть родственник…

— Я знаю, кто это, — Эйдан сказал это спокойно, но Дуглас все равно дернулся, рука его скомкала полу рубашки. — Ты врал мне, что не знаешь Шона Фриаса.

— Я думал, раз Элизабет умерла, зачем… Никто ведь не пострадал…

— И половина состояния лучше, чем четверть. Так ты тоже разыскивал Шона?

Дуглас скособочился, но промолчал.

— Я слишком заметный.

— Ты знал, что человека хотят убить, и ничего не делал?

— Я подкинул вам книгу… — прошептал Дуглас. — Но получилось, что я навел вас на тетю Мойру… Я же не знал…

— Никто на нее не наводил, она просто захотела славы и призналась, — раздраженно оборвал его Эйдан.

— А он торгует наркотиками! — звонко, по-мальчишечьи вскрикнул Дуглас. — Почему мы должны были его жалеть? Такие, как он, довели до смерти мою мать!

— Ах вот как. Наркотики. А меня вы в чем обвинили?

— Сами знаете, — пробормотал Дуглас. Одна нога у него затряслась, он принялся ее растирать.

— Не знаю.

— Вы убили девушку. Элизабет нашла все про вас.

— Где, в газетах? Тогда она знала, что применение оружия признали оправданным.

— Просто так никто не приезжает в городки типа Рэдинга, — с внезапной холодностью произнес Дуглас и стал неуловимо похож на Маргарет. — Сюда только сбегают от чего-то. Значит, было от чего бежать.

Эйдан только головой покачал.

Какая ирония. Понимает ли ее Дуглас? Элизабет изображала из себя борца за справедливость, хотя ее целью были месть и деньги. И погибла от руки женщины, которой вопросы справедливости и мести не давали покоя долгие двадцать лет.

— Я вам рассказал, потому что вы вроде бы… ничего. Но не надейтесь, что сможете мне что-то предъявить, — пробормотал Дуглас. — Я сделаю вид, что ничего не знал. Гарсия и Филипп не знают, что я замешан.

— А как насчет записи на диктофон?

— Никак, — Дуглас, не с первого раза попав рукой в карман, вытащил из него какое-то устройство с короткой толстой антенной.

Так вот кому нужно сказать спасибо за собаку, звонки и камеры, подумал Эйдан, но вслух сказал другое:

— Значит, план подставить Гарсию и Филиппа провалился, потому что Шон от них сбежал? Смешно.

Дуглас пожал плечами.

— Вы двое многого добились, я смотрю, — продолжал Эйдан, поднимаясь. — Элизабет завтра похоронят, ты потерял двух людей, которые тебя любили, а Шон узнал, что у него есть интересные родственники. Ну, что ж, удачи тебе, Дуглас.

Никто ему не ответил.

***

  
Смеркалось и нежно сиреневело небо, озеро мелко рябило под ветерком.

Эйдан вышел из машины глубоко вдохнул — пахло осенью.

Под ногами шуршали листья, и стайка коричневых птичек сидела на проводах.

Он улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и постоял немного, наслаждаясь тишиной.

Пожалуй, завтра он пробежится по бережку. Может, Шон не откажется составить ему компанию?

— У тебя очень довольный вид, — произнес тихий, но звучный голос.

— Все кончилось, — сказал Эйдан. — Вообще все.

— Ты смог.

— Я смог. С твоей помощью.

— То есть я и дальше должен любоваться на твои дурацкие штаны с собачками?

— Отличные штаны, — Эйдан со смехом толкнул Шона в плечо. — Пидорские.


End file.
